Live at Youkai Academy?
by LegendaryMalZ
Summary: The 4th great war has ended. Before Naruto could come back to his home village, Konoha, something happened. Will Naruto be forced to live at Youkai Academy, a school full of monsters? Or, would he find a way to go back to his original world? Well, unexpected things always happened wherever the blond jinchuriki went to.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, this is my first fic here hopefully you like it.**

**First of all I'm sorry if there is some grammar and or spelling mistake in my story because English is not my native language and if you want to help me by become my beta reader for this story just PM me okay.**

**This fic is my respond to a challenge from Shirayuki-kitsune.  
**

**Oh, I have one more thing I'd like to add for anonymous readers out there. I'm sorry, I won't be able to reply your review if you didn't log in. So please, if you want to ask, give suggestions, or any opinion, I'd suggest you to sign up first before you post your review. That way, I can give you a reply via PM and maybe we could have some nice and interesting discussions afterward. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto and Rosario+Vampire**

* * *

It was almost midnight in the forest near the border of fire country. A sixteen year old boy figure with three whisker mark on his face walked alone through the forest, not knowing where to go. He had spiky blond hair and was wearing an orange jumpsuit, with black shinobi pants.

The boy was Uzumaki Naruto the last member of Uzumaki clan, the children of prophecy, former jinchuriki of the great Kyuubi no Kitsune the nine tailed demon fox and the current holder of ten tailed Juubi.

It was a few days after an epic battle take place in elemental countries. As he walked through the forest, Naruto recalled how the war had ended. He had fought against Akatsuki's mastermind, a person who was insane enough to think he could make a better world using his Moon Eyes Plan. He had planned to cast an extra powerful genjutsu all around the shinobi world to fulfil his ambition.

During the battle between the two, Naruto had been able to kill the man with some help from his friends and mostly from the Kyuubi/Kurama itself. He had finally ended the war and once brought peace to elemental countries.

However, one couldn't be sure if something like this won't happen again in the future. No doubt, someday later in the future, some crazy power-hungry man would try to ensue his own plan to bring chaos to this world using the power of Juubi.

The best way to prevent something like this happened again, was to seal up the Juubi inside a jinchuriki. The reason behind this was becausue it wouldn't be possible to seal a powerful entity like the Juubi inside an inanimate object for long time.

Of course it would lead into one very important question, who would be strong enough to survive the sealing process and willingly carry this heavy burden for the rest of his/her life?

One person might be able to do that. That person was him, Uzumaki Naruto. So with that statement before, the question had been answered. The Juubi was to be sealed inside Naruto. And it seemed that all the predictions had been correct after all. Naruto had survived the sealing process and now he became the second jinchuriki of the ten tailed Juubi after the Rikudou Sennin.

The decision was weird and illogical maybe, but it must be taken to end the war and prevent the same thing happened again in the future.

Naruto was bored beyond words at this moment, there was nothing he could do at this moment. He didn't come back to Konoha after the battle. The reason of this was because he need some time to think about all events that had happened a week ago and take some time for himself before he returned to Konoha.

He had planned to go back to Konoha tomorrow. There is no use for him to keep walking and sulking after the loss of his friends, and his new burden inside his stomach. He didn't want to become like Sasuke-teme who had drown in his own little world because his hatred towards a certain man after losing his family.

He must go back to his home village to do his duties as a shinobi of Konoha.

_"Heh, maybe Tsunade baa-chan will name me the next Hokage when I return to Konoha"_ Naruto chuckled at his own thought.

It seems, the unpredictable ninja didn't want to sleep yet. He was thinking a way to spent his free time and chase away his boredom.

_"Hmm, maybe I should practice that time/space fuinjutsu seal I had learned before all this crap happened. I will head off to Konoha __afterwards_." Naruto said inwardly.

One thing that he had always dreamed for beside become the future Hokage, was to become a fuinjutsu master like his father. He still needed a lot things to do before he could reach that dream though.

30 minutes later, Naruto had finished draw a rather complex seal. It was quite similar with his father's hiraishin seal, but different in some way. The reason behind this was because Naruto had always wanted to surpass his father. So he tried to improve his father's infamous jutsu by adding some more markers. He hoped he could make a new seal, which allow the user to move all over the world without even needed to mark the destination place beforehand.

"All right. I will give it a try." Naruto nodded at his own work and began channeling his chakra into the seal.

A few seconds after he channeled his chakra into the seal, Naruto felt something wrong was going on with the seal. He stopped his chakra flow but it was too late now.

"Uh, oh..." Naruto said groggily and suddenly a bright light engulf the area and our favourite blond was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

It was early in the morning when a groan can be heard from a dark alleyway.

"Uhh, what was that? My head feels like I got hit by Baa-chan's super-human strength." Naruto woke up with slight dizziness in his head.  
He walked out from the alleyway only to see something he had never seen before.

"Damn, I should have checked the seal before use it right away like that." Naruto muttered under his breath, "And now the most important thing is," he paused for a moment, and freaked out "Where the hell I am now!?"

Before Naruto had enough time to think about his current situation, suddenly a bus appeared out of nowhere and nearly hit him head on. Fortunately, Naruto wasn't the best shinobi in elemental country for nothing. He was able to dodg the bus by jumping out from its track before the bus killed him by accident.

"**Hey kid, are you alright?**" Naruto looked up to the source of the voice, only to see a weird-looking man with dark blue uniform, complete with the hat. The man was looking at him with his glowing eyes.

"_What a weird guy, are those eyes some kind of doujutsu I had never seen before_?" Naruto thought to himself before raised an eyebrow and reply, "Of course I am alright." He said with a wide grin on his face.

"**Alright then, it's good to see you unharmed young man**." The bus driver said with an eerie gleam from his eyes. "**It seems you are not from here, am I correct?**" The bus driver asked.

"How do you know?" The blond boy threw back a question with a confused look at the bus driver.

"**Well, there are two reasons young man. First, I can tell you're not from here because of you wear unusual clothes**." The bus driver said and then exhaled smoke from his cigar. "**And the second reason is because I can sense a strong youki coming from you**."

Naruto gulped after he hear the bus driver's words, he didn't want his identity as Juubi's container leaked off because of this weird-looking man.

"And what do you want from me?" Naruto looked at the bus driver with a suspicious look on her eyes. He was ready to draw his kunai if the creepy guy try to do something funny towards him.

"**Well, well, don't give me that look young man.**" Bus driver said before continuing, "**I know because I came from Youkai Academy**."

"Youkai Academy?" Naruto asked the bus driver curiously.

"**Yes, come on in young man, I will tell you about the Youkai Academy on the road and maybe you can share your story with me**." Bus driver said.

"Okay, I will come with you, but I don't think I will tell you about my story though, at least not now." Naruto replied, getting a nod from the bus driver.

* * *

Meanwhile, a brown-haired boy was waiting for a bus at bus station. He wore a green school uniform with a white shirt underneath, complete with a red tie on his chest. The boy was feeling nervous. Today, he would start a new life as a high school student in a place named Youkai Academy. His parents had told him that this school was a special school but he had never heard anything about this academy before.

"Where is the school bus that should pick me up anyway, I've already waited here for almost an hour." The boy scoffed in annoyance.

Not too long after, he saw a bus coming. He immediately walked towards the bus afterward. He chose a seat near the back of the bus. He saw a blond guy in the front seat, seems like having a nice conversation with the bus driver. He couldn't hear what they were talking about. He didn't really care about it though, so he decided to put his hand on his chin while looking outside. He was thinking about how boring his life at this new school will become.

Oh, he really really didn't have an idea how his life would become.

* * *

A few hours later,

Eventually the uneventful trip to Youkai Academy has ended. They had already arrived at Youkai Academy's bus stop. Naruto and the brown-haired boy walked out from the bus and looked at each other. Suddenly, the bus door behind them closed and the bus started moving, leaving the two boy there.

"Hi there, my name is Uzumaki Naruto, what's yours?" Naruto asked his new companion.

"I'm Aono Tsukune, it's nice to meet you Naruto-san." Tsukune replied before asking, "Are you a new student here?"

"Uh, yeah I think so, but I need to see the headmaster first; because I haven't registered yet" Naruto said while rubbing his head sheepishly.

"It's okay I guess, come on Naruto-san I don't want to come late at my first day here" Tsukune said with a smile on his face.

* * *

Five minutes later,

The two boy was currently walking together. On their side, there was thick forest with some graveyard here and there. Naruto walked slowly, he didn't care about his surrounding. He was thinking about finding a way to go back to Konoha. Maybe the headmaster of this academy knew about something. The bus driver had told him that the headmaster of this academy was a smart person.

On the other hand, Tsukune was feeling a nervous about this place. He hadn't expected this special school his parents sent him into was this scary.

"Naruto-san, did you hear something?" Tsukune asked his new friend.

"Huh? You said something Tsukune? Naruto replied, making his new friend sweat dropped at his reply.

Before Tsukune could reply at Naruto, suddenly his head was hit by something. There was a bike that collided into him, sending him and the female figure that was riding it into the earth. When he was about to get up, Tsukune felt a weight on his chest. There was a beautiful girl with long pink hair flowing down her back. Said girl was wearing a green schoolgirl outfit and a short plaid brown skirt. Tsukune could also see a silver rosary with a red jewel in its center hanging on the pink-haired girl's neck.

Naruto saw this accident with an amused look on his face.

"Wow Tsukune, you sure work fast huh? First day at school and you've already got a cute girl on top of you." The blonde chuckled at his new friend's fortune/misfortune, depend on how you look at it.

"Wha-?"

Before Tsukune could finish the word, the girl on top of him quickly pushed herself up. Slightly blushing because the accident and the compliment she got from the blond boy with cute whisker marks on his face. She quickly bowed her head and sputtering apologies to the brown-haired boy on the ground.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm anemic, I get dizzy sometimes." The pink haired girl said so fast.

"It's okay I think, I'm alright." Tsukune paused for a moment before continuing, "And that was an accident, right? So you don't have to apologize." Tsukune said.

"Still I'm sorry though" she pouted, "Are you two by any chance a new student here? My name is Akashiya Moka." The cute girl introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you Moka, my name is Uzumaki Naruto and the boy over there is Aono Tsukune.

Moka looked at Naruto for a moment and then she looked at Tsukune direction before saying, "Oh Tsukune, you're bleeding."

Suddenly Moka leaned over Tsukune, her face was so near to his. Said boy found himself blushing red and his eyes widened in slight shock. Moka wrapped her arms around Tsukune's neck before bringing up her face to his neck. The pink haired girl found the scent of Tsukune's blood intoxicating. She couldn't resist the urge to get some blood from the boy in front of her to satisfy her need of blood. She licked the blood on his neck before biting into his neck to get some more.

"W-Wha-What are you doing Moka-san?" Tsukune stuttered as he jumped away from the girl.

Naruto couldn't help but remembered a certain snake-lady. This Moka girl seems like having some kind of blood fetish just like her.

"I'm sorry, it was because you're bleeding, and I couldn't help myself, your blood's scent was intoxicating for me." The girl said timidly while blushing slightly.

Tsukune looked slightly pale while Naruto had already guessed what kind of monster this girl was.

"Umm, you see, I'm a vampire. You don't hate vampire, do you?" She asked both boys, worried slightly at their answer .

"It's all right, no one hurt here." Naruto chuckled at Tsukune's expense, "And no, I don't hate vampire." Naruto continued.

"Well, um, I don't really hate vampire either." Tsukune said with a smile on his face, but inwardly he cried anime tears "_Oh my, a vampire, a real vampire, not just some stories I had read when I was a little boy. Kaa-san Tou-san what kind of school you sent me into?" _

Moka's face brightened a bit after the two boys said that they didn't hate vampire like most monster did. She was so happy now. Maybe they could become good friends in the future. She never had any real friends before so you can see why she was so happy now.

"Come on Tsukune, Moka, we can't spend all day here. You don't want to come late at school right?" Naruto asked his two new friends.

"Yeah, Naruto-san is right. Come on Moka-san let's go to the academy, I think I can see the building not too far away from here."

"Okay Tsukune" Moka said before asking the brown-haired boy, "But how about Naruto? Will he come with us too?"

"It's alright, you two go ahead without me." Naruto paused for a moment before continuing, "I will join you two later. You see, I'm haven't registered as a student in this school yet, so I need to go to find the headmaster now. You two can go first to the class and I promise I will join you later." The blonde said with a smile on his face.

"Okay then, see you later Naruto/Naruto-san." Both Moka and Tsukune said at the same time while Naruto only waved his hand towards them.

"_Well, now the two is gone, I should hurry up and find the headmaster of this school."_

* * *

Naruto walked around the school, trying to figure out which office was the headmaster's. He found it a little difficult because the Academy was so huge. It would be so much easier if he could use his shadow clone technique to search the entire area without revealing his power. He still didn't want to show any of his power for now. After walking around the academy building for a while, finally he had found his way to the headmaster's office. He knocked the door of headmaster's office several times already before the door opened itself.

"_Well that was unexpected." _Naruto thought.

How surprised Naruto was when he entered the room. It was a dark room and two pair of glowing eyes were looking at him. Fortunately for him, had spent many years of his life as a shinobi of Konoha, Naruto didn't feel scared at all. If he was anybody else, maybe he wouldn't find enough courage to enter this dark and gloomy room at the first place.

"Good morning, my name is.." Naruto greeted the two person inside but he got interrupted before he could finish his sentence.

"**Uzumaki Naruto, yes I know you, someone had already told me a little story about you kid. Come and sit down here, I know you have a lot of question to ask and I don't really have a lot of time to spare for you because I have a lot of other things to do." **The headmaster said before he muttering inwardly, "_**Damn**_**_ paper work._"**

"Well, you're right, I take it the one who already told the Headmaster-san over there about me was you bus driver-san? Naruto asked.

"**Yeah kid, right on the first guess I see, you're quite a smart boy."** The bus driver said with a puff of smoke from his cigar while Naruto looking at him deadpanned, it wasn't that hard to guess, was it?

"So Headmaster-san, you had already knew that I didn't come from this world, right?" Naruto asked the headmaster, getting a nod as his reply in return.  
"Is there by any chance, you know how to send me back to my original home?"

"**Hmm, first of all why don't you tell me how you ended up in this world kid, maybe I can think some way to send you back to your world." **

"Um, actually it was an accident" Naruto chuckled slightly, "Well, you see, I tried to make a new seal but it didn't work the way it should be. I think I had made some mistakes back then." Naruto answered as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"**Oh I can't send you back then if that was the case." **

"What? Why not? You are the headmaster of this Youkai Academy. You must be a smart person, Headmaster-san. Why can't you send me back to my world or at least give me some pointer?"

**"I think I like you already kid, I mean I can't send you back now, but maybe I can ask some of my friends if they can help you go back to your home, but.."**

"But?" Naruto asked the headmaster curiously.

**"I can see that you aren't well liked back at your home kid, why do you want to go back there? It would be better for you if you stay here and start a new life."**

"Yes you're right, a lot of people in my village didn't like me, some even ignored my existence. But I have my precious people back there at my village." Naruto paused before continuing, "And beside that, I had already made a promise to myself that I will find a way to go home. You should know I will never go back to my own words." Naruto said with a determined eyes.

**"I see, then maybe I will help you kid, but for that I hope you can do me a favor or two kid."**

"Alright headmaster-san, What kind of favor do you want me to do for you?" Naruto asked the robe-wearing man in front of him.

**"First, I want you to become a student here at Youkai Academy for the time being." **The headmaster said.

"Okay, It won't hurt I guess, since I already make two new friends here." Naruto shrugged.

**"Good. And for the second favor, hmm.. I won't tell you right now, just be ready when the time come." **The headmaster said with a gleam on his eyes.

"Oh, come on, just tell me now Headmaster-san, I want to know what is the second favor you want me to do." Naruto whined.

**"I'm sorry kid, but for now that's all I can ask for you. I will tell you about the second favor soon. How about it? Do you accept it or not kid?"**

"It looks like you are hiding something from me, Headmaster-san. I don't like it but I think I don't have any choice here right? Naruto chuckled, "I accept it then, just remember that you had already promised me that you will help me find a way to send me back to my home. I hope you will never forget about it Headmaster-san, that's all I can ask you."

**"Of course kid. Now please fill this form so you can officially become a student in Youkai Academy."**

After Naruto filled the form, he handed it back to the Headmaster and got three items from the headmaster. The first was his new school uniform of course. If he want to become a student here he must follow the rule just like the other students. He had no problem with that. He would definitely miss his orange jumpsuit later on though.

The second item was his dorm room's key. He put it in his pocket since it was no use for now.

And the third was a sheet of paper. It contained his schedule for a week, together with his home class' room number. Naruto added some chakra to his feet and dashed away to find his home room class. He didn't want to come late for the class. He hoped his class was the same as Tsukune and Moka's.

* * *

Meanwhile in a dark room far away, two figure spoke quietly.

**"What do you think about that boy, brother?" **The first figure asked.

**"That boy is quite interesting. I think he would bring a great benefit for the plan." **The second figure replied.

**"Good then, just make sure you watch him closely."** The first figure commented.

**"Of course, I will put my eyes on him, he is a valuable one after all." **The second figure finished the short conversation before disappearing like he had never been there before.

* * *

**A/N : Okay, what do you think? Give me reviews, criticism, flame, cookies, whatever you feel like giving me :)**

**See you next chapter!**

**MalZ  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again my readers, here is the new chapter for Live at Youkai Academy?**

**Before I start, I just want to tell you that I made a few changes for the first chapter so you may go back and read it again, it's not much I changed it because someone said that the first chapter just like Rosario Vampire canon with Naruto addition as Tsukune's protector, so I changed that. Thank you, it becomes more interesting this way, but since you didn't login I can't give a cookie for you, oh well.**

**Oh and one more thing before you read the story, this chapter was beta read by naruhana. Thanks bro you helped me a lot.**

**Enough of my rambling this is the second chapter, hope you all enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Rosario + Vampire both belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

It was a normal school year beginning for everyone. It was the first day of school and the bluish green sky watched everyone do their activities at the Youkai Academy from above. A few introductions between the new students could be heard here and there. The home class teacher gave his/her introduction as well. Nothing much, just a normal formal introduction happened there at the academy. Well, as normal as you could say for a school full of monster in their human form anyway, but if we watched closely there was an interesting sight in the corner of one of the classes. It was the class where we could see a female teacher with feline like figure gave her students some speech about their school. There was a boy with his brown hair sitting in the corner of his class. Said boy was shivering in fear.

"_Oh my God, Kaa-san, Tou-san I know I have already said this; before, but really what kind of school you sent me to? This is not a normal school, while everyone just looks like a normal school boy and girl, the truth was everyone here is some kind of monster that want's to kill me, eat me, torture me, or maybe rape me alive." _Tsukune thought to himself. While if some were looking they could see many different emotions we could see in his face, from fear to horrified look to pale white and then even blushing a little.

_"Oh well. Maybe I got side-tracked a little there, but that's not the point. The point is this new, and special school you sent me to is not a school for a normal human boy like me! This is a school for monsters for God sake. I must find a way to escape this school as soon as possible." _Tsukune thought to himself as he finished his train of thoughts where the last look on his face was filled determination in his face.

Meanwhile, behind Tsukune's seat a certain pink haired girl was having her own thoughts. It looked like she was thinking about something fun. If her happy face say something about it. Akashiya Moka was happy because she got the same homeroom class as her new friend Tsukune. However her happiness didn't last long; because, she suddenly remembered a certain blonde haired boy with cute whisker marks adorning his face. She couldn't help but wonder where he is right now. She hoped that Naruto can be here too so she and her two new friends could easily spend their time together not just as a normal friend/acquaintance but also as a classmate's. Oh how much fun they could have if they were all classmate's, maybe join the same club too if there is something like that in this school.

It was not that she was having a crush on Naruto. Well not for now at least, who knows what will happen in the future. She was a vampire, a cute one at that, she was not an oracle or something that can see into the future. Well, future thoughts aside, she was currently paying attention to their homeroom teacher, oblivious to her surroundings. There were two different kinds of stare's she currently get. One from a delinquent looking boy with a rather long brown hair and muscular figure while the other came from blue haired girl who was currently sit right next to her.

* * *

"Damn it looks like I got lost again." a blonde haired boy said. "Where the hell is my homeroom class anyway? I'm getting bored now, and hungry too."

He was looking for his assigned class set by the headmaster. It shouldn't too hard to find actually if he could find someone to ask direction, but there is no one he could ask. So he just walked around hoping for some kind of miracle to happen. so he could find his homeroom, or a ramen stand if there is any. Nothing would ever change his addiction to ramen.

* * *

Around ten minutes later,

The sound of a door knocks could be heard, making everyone in class wonder who was knocking on the door. Suddenly the door bust open, revealing a figure. A rather handsome boy with blonde hair and bright blue eyes was standing there not moving in the slightest while looking into the classroom. The boy had a sheepish grin adorning his face. It didn't take long before he started talking.

"Umm, hello everyone, I hope I am not too late for the class. I just finished talking to the headmaster and it took me forever to find this class anyway" He said truthfully. A lame excuse like getting lost in the road of life or taking different way because a black cat crossed his path just wouldn't do it, so he said the truth why he came this late to class.

"Ah good morning, I'm Shizuka Nekonome, the homeroom teacher for this class, and who are you if I may ask?" the female teacher with feline like figure asked getting the attention of the new comer.

"Good morning Nekonome-sensei. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you" Naruto said with a small smile in his lips.

"Nice to meet you too Uzumaki-san, well you came late to class, but since it only the first day you may get this one slip without any problem. Just don't make it a habit in the future."

"Sure sensei, I'm sure that I won't come late again to the class." Naruto said. His eyes darted around the room. Looking and trying to remember each of the faces of his classmates.

"_Hmm, wimp boy, muscular man, red-haired girl, bug-eyed girl, wonder if she has any relation to the Nanabi? Oh well I will just ask her later, short boy, tall girl, grey skinned boy, snake face boy, oh I hope he isn't Orochimaru's relative, blue haired girl with big breast, wow those are huge." _Naruto said in though while he continued looking at them one by one, trying to remember the appearance of his new classmates. When suddenly his eyes stopped after he saw his two new friends that he had just met this morning. They both sat down in the back corner of the class near the windows.

"Uzumaki-san you can sit there near the Aono-san seat, Aono-san please raise your hand up."

"It's not necessary Nekonome-sensei, I know Tsukune. We already met this morning." Naruto said to his homeroom teacher with a smile on his face. Before Tsukune could raise his hand Naruto called out. "Hi Tsukune, Moka, looks like we get the same class after all"

"Naruto! It's good to see you again; I thought you got assigned to another class because you didn't show up until now." Moka said with no small amount of happiness shown on her face.

"Uh, hello Naruto we meet again it seems." Tsukune said with a little happiness, and fear knowing he was also a monster. He then returned his face back to the window looking out of it.

"_What wrong with this boy? He didn't act like this when we met this morning." _Naruto thought as he quirked an eyebrow at his new friend who acting weird just now.

"Tsukune! Don't be like that, Naruto is our friend right?" Moka asked. "Is there something bothering you, Tsukune? Or maybe you are not feeling well? If that so, you should go to the infirmary then." the pink haired vampire said with a friendly concerned look on her beautiful face at the boy. Only to receive no answer from said boy. It's a little heartbreaking for her to see one of her first friend acting like this. Not that she knew why though, maybe she could ask him later after school she thought.

"It's alright Moka." Naruto said looking at her. "Tsukune must have his own reason for acting like that. Just let it go for now, we don't need to make a commotion in the middle of the class like this." Naruto says "Sorry for the little commotion Nekonome-sensei." He continued and then sat in his seat near Tsukune.

"Ahh it's okay, now let's continue our lesson about the history between human and Youkai. It was around two thousand years ago that..." Nekonome-sensei continued her lecture about human and Youkai. Several of groans could be heard from her students that find the history lesson just so boring and useless. Several thought it won't help you in life at all if you know about something that happened a long time ago or not.

* * *

Several hours later,

Finally the first day of school is coming to an end. No more boring lectures and a useless history class. Everybody seemed happy, and enjoyed their time together. Some students went to grab something to eat at the cafeteria while the other just chatted around with their new friends. Some even already went to their dorm room to get a nice nap after school. Overall everybody seems to be quite satisfied with their first day at Youkai academy. Well everybody except one boy it would seem. Said boy was currently walking in the forest border toward the bus station. One could only wonder why he would want to go back there. The bus wouldn't come for the next two weeks or so. Not that the boy know about it though.

"_This is my chance to leave this place. It's now or never." _the boy thought to himself while continue walking through the forest toward his destination.

Not too far away, a pair of teenager boy and girl was looking for their friend. They already searched the dorm rooms, the cafeteria, the infirmary, the teachers' room, even the creepy headmaster's office, but they still couldn't find their brown haired friend.

"Where do you think he go Naruto?" Moka asked the male figure beside her as she continued drinking her favourite tomato juice.

"I don't know Moka. I don't have an idea where is Tsukune now, but I hope he doesn't get into trouble." Naruto replied.

"But we already searched through the whole academy Naruto. We already look for him in all the places that came into my mind." Moka said with worried face.

"Well, that's true I guess. We already searched the whole school, but I think there is one more place we have yet to look." Naruto said.

"And where would it be?" Moka asked again with curious look, she was considered a rather smart girl for the academy standard but she couldn't think any other place to look for Tsukune at this moment so it's natural that she asked her blonde companion about it.

"Outside the school of course, where else would he go to get away from everyone?" Naruto said with a low voice, but enough for his cute pink haired vampire companion to hear it.

"You don't think that he would leave the academy and not tell us about it, do you?" Moka asked Naruto with tears started building up in her eyes. She didn't want to lose a friend already.

"Um, maybe he doesn't like an academy full of monsters?" However Naruto's answer didn't sit well with the expectation of the girl.

"Why would you say something like that? Tsukune wouldn't do something like that, and what make you think that he doesn't like to be here?" Moka asked.

"Because unlike the other students here he is a human?" Naruto answered calmly.

"What? No! I don't believe it. There is no way a mere human could pass the barrier that is surrounding this whole place safely." Moka said in disbelieve. "I don't like that you would throw up that kind of accusation about our friend like that. I will find him and ask him about his reason to leave us behind like this.

"Look Moka, maybe this is the best for Tsukune." Naruto said dejectedly. "So he won't get into any kind of problem's in the future and also..." however Naruto didn't get the opportunity to finish his sentence because Moka already cut it right there.

"It's fine for me if you don't want to help me find him." Moka said with her voice cracking from the tears she was trying to keep in. "I will go and find Tsukune by myself. I don't need your help, thank you very much." The girl said as coldly as she could muster, and then took off toward the forest to look after Tsukune.

"Troublesome girl, she is a vampire right? So she's supposed to know that the boy was a normal human. She has already tasted his blood also. It should be easy for her to sense that the boy has no Youkai at all." Naruto muttered to himself "_such a troublesome situation, and why did I said troublesome again? Damn it I think I have been hanging out with Shikamaru too much, but I sure as hell won't let that happen dattebayo._"

After some internal debate our favourite blonde decided to go after Tsukune and Moka. Whoever he would be able to find first.

* * *

With Moka,

It has been a little while after her little argument with Naruto, and it didn't end well. She didn't understand why she acted like that towards Naruto, and that she shouldn't have said something that bad towards him along with leaving him like that. It's not her style after all, but it hurt her a lot that Naruto, who was one of her new friend that she had made, could have so little trust, and didn't have any faith in Tsukune, her only other friend in this school she couldn't believe how he could he say that Tsukune is a human. She didn't believe it at all. Her first friend is not a part of that filthy species called human. That can only take advantages toward their own species. Her friend is not the part of that damned society where the rich could do anything they want while the poor could only pray to their Gods, and hope their fate would somehow change. Her first friend is not the part of the foul society that would declare war only because a trivial matter. Like it would solve any problem they have.

She couldn't, and wouldn't believe it at all. No, she believed that Tsukune was not a human boy that likes to make fun at their different classmate at school. She couldn't help, but feel some more tears flow down from her eyes, staining her beautiful face. She remembered her past life when she was living among human in her junior high school. Bad memories started flooding her mind again, only to make her tears flood down like a river, she couldn't push the memories away. She would do anything to get them out from her mind right now. They had hurt her. She always hid her sadness inside, never letting it get out. She has been hiding in her happy looking mask, not letting anyone see through it, but the truth is, in the inside she felt so much pain just because of three cursed years she had spent in human world.

She remembered when she still was a little girl, who just started her life as a new student in the junior high school. From the first it has already been hard for her. The upper classmen at the human school where she went, always made fun of her hair whenever they saw her. Her teacher didn't really pay attention to her. She actually able to make some friends from her own class at this point though, but it only would last for who knows how long. What hurt her most was that only because she had said that she believed in that monsters like vampires, ghouls, witches, succubus's, ice-maidens, oni's, kappa's, lamia's, fairies, angel's, demon's, lich's, and the many other kinds of monster did exist. However her friend's laughed at her, hard. Mocking her with painful words, calling her a freak, weirdo, and what not. She didn't reveal her heritage as a vampire of course. Who knows what they would do to her if they know about it. One by one her so called friends left her. She cried a lot every day, but since that day she was hoping that they would somehow forget about it at later day. But NO! They just won't forget about it, instead they spread it by words to the other students in that school until all the students there called her with harsh words.

The second year in her junior high school didn't go any better, and instead it got worse if it was possible. At first she could endure the pain not having friend, she divert her pain for not having friend by studying, in hope that maybe if she get a better score someone would notice her, but no, it didn't work either. She must endure the pain once more, yes one more year she had to spent in this accursed place called school by the human's community, and then she could leave this place to live in the Youkai world. She heard there was a monster school called Youkai academy, but it didn't have junior high school so she couldn't move there for now.

The third year just became worse and worse. It was a nightmare for her. She cried almost everyday. Someone for no reason decided to make a prank for her alone. The student put a bucket of cold water on the class' door that was slightly open, just before she entered the class. For normal people it's just a shocking experience, get hit by a bucket of cold water but for vampire it's not. For some unknown reasons, water was every vampire's weakness. If for normal person it was shocking experience, for Moka it was a REAL shocking experience, she was unable move, her whole body convulsed, just by sheer will power she could get into the infirmary to change her wet clothes. She didn't come to school for a few weeks after that.

But you know what. That is not the worst experience she got. A few weeks after that incident, a human girl approached her, offering her some act of kindness towards her, it was one day that she would never forget for the rest of her life. It was the beginning of a well planned and hidden act of betrayal. She was nice towards her, but not without price, she was forced to do her homework, buy her food and drink, always being there if she needed anything. But one day, near the graduation day she had invited Moka to come with her to her 'friends' place. Of course she accepted the offer of her 'friend' not that she know what waited her there.

When she arrived with her 'friend' she just could only wonder what they would do in this kind of place. An old house with minimum lights wasn't a nice place to come for. Just after she entered the house she knew that this was a setup trap for her. She was sold by her so called 'friend'. Almost a dozen of old men were looking hungrily at her while the other handed some amount of money to her 'friend'. She tried to escape but she wasn't fast enough, she got caught by them and tied up with a rope. She cried and pleaded to them not to do this but no one care. One man move toward her and started groping her body while the other started undressing their own clothes, ready to enjoy the beauty before them.

In the desperate situation suddenly a burst of red light come from her rosary. It glowed so bright that everyone in that room must close their eyes to avoid blindness. When the light disappeared, there was no trace of the pink haired cutie that they had roped. Instead there stood one beautiful silver-haired woman looking at them with hateful red eyes. Her fiery red eyes promised so much pain for everyone in that room. No one could even move a step at the sight before them. A few seconds later painful screams could be heard from the dark room. The room was filled with blood everywhere, it was a gruesome sight. A vampire just slaughtered a dozen of men with vicious cruelty, and one human girl that could never be identified even by the most cunning detective in the world at all. It was a very long, long night for one Akashiya Moka. She was crying in the middle of bodies covered by blood. She had reverted back to her sealed form immediately after her vampire self killed them all, leave her exhausted there.

That night was the night when her opinion toward human kind changed forever. She hated them all. They all deserved to die, by the most ruthless possible methods that she could think of.

* * *

**A/N : I want to continue it a little bit, like which one of the two that Naruto would find first, a desperate crying girl or a coward boy that was looking for an easy way out but I just cut it here to kill you with curiosity, muahahaha *evil laugh***

**See you next chapter! Oh, and don't forget to leave a review for me!**

**MalZ**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again my readers,**

**I'm glad that many of you seem to like the previous chapter, so I decided to update this chapter early for you my beloved readers. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

**This chapter already beta'd by: naruhana**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Rosario + Vampire both belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

After Moka left him, Naruto couldn't help, but feel a weird feeling in his chest. He was sure he saw the tears in Moka's eyes when she left him after their little argument back there. He wasn't completely sure why she was crying; maybe, he said something wrong that didn't sit well with Moka's expectation towards him. But still he thought he was correct at some point. Tsukune is a normal human boy. He wouldn't be able to survive if somehow he got himself in a trouble with the other student in this school. No normal human could stand on their own if they got into confrontation with a monster. Even against the weakest monster out there Tsukune wouldn't be able make it out alive. Naruto was confident on his opinion about that last part, so he let Tsukune have his way if he wanted to leave the school; because, he thought it was the best course of action he could think of at the moment.

Now he wasn't sure about his decision.

However this situation made him remember about his past life in Konoha. He remembered Sakura's sad face when she realized that her beloved Sasuke-kun had left her to gain power he so desired; because of his foolish ambition to kill his older brother, even if that power come from that paedophile snake-loving bastard Orochimaru. Naruto also remembered when Sakura had asked him to promise her that one day he would bring Sasuke back so they could stay together as team seven again, but he had failed to keep that promise.

Now a similar situation had just happened. Oh Kami must really love him so much to put him through this kind of situation one more time. Although this situation had started because of different reason, still he couldn't help but feel like having a déjà vu. He had made not only one, but two beautiful pink haired girl cry because of him. He felt so bad for himself.

He couldn't stay like this. He had to do something about this situation. He wasn't the same weak boy he used to be anymore. There is no time for hesitation now, he had made a decision. He will bring Tsukune back, and make him explain this whole runaway scene to Moka. Whatever Moka's decision is later, is up to her. Whether she lets Tsukune go, or not it didn't matter to him. He just knew he couldn't let his new friend down if he could help it.

With his new-found determination, he called out his signature jutsu. A single clone popped out beside him.

"You go find Moka! I will go to find Tsukune and bring him back myself." Naruto told his clone.

"Okay boss, leave it to me. I will find her in no time." The clone replied with a grin in his face as he took off toward the forest.

"_Damn over-confident clone. I hope he does his job well_." Naruto thought to himself before he pushed some chakra into his feet and took off as well.

* * *

Some time later,

For those who knew nature, it would be easy to notice this strange silence in the forest. There seemed to be no sign of life in this thick forest; however if someone were to look closely, they could see a lone figure walked slowly through the forest. The lone figure was a young girl that seemed to be in a haze, her eyes staring unfixed as she walked and her long pink hair was a mess. She also seemed a bit out of her mind and out of place. Her face stained with tears and her expression filled with deep misery and sorrow. The sound of sniffles could be heard from the figure as she continued walking through the forest.

As the lone figure walked, it seemed someone had followed her for a while now. The young girl didn't feel the presence behind her until some time later. When she realized that she wasn't alone anymore, she stopped and turned her body to see the person that had followed her.

"What are you doing here?" Moka asked the figure in front of her as she wiped away the tears from her face.

"Moka, what happened to you?" The figure asked. "I came looking for you because I'm worried about you."

"Hmph, like you care about me at all." She said sternly and turned her back from her companion.

"_She seemed still mad at me, should I apologise now?" _He thought. "Look Moka, I'm so-"

Before their conversation could continue, suddenly a third figure came into view.

"Well, well, isn't this interesting sight?" The new figure said with mocking voice.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked while continuing, "This is not your concern at all."

"Oh, I have no use for you at all, boy." The tall figure with brown hair and muscular body said. "I came here for the beauty over there."

"Like hell I will let you get your hands at Moka." Naruto said with an angry tone to the new figure.

The new figure didn't reply as his body began to expand, and his muscles grew larger and larger. His school uniform was torn apart from his body. A bone-like armor appeared on his chest, his hands and his shoulders as well. After fully transforming, the figure looked down at the two while licking his lips hungrily.

"Now that you see my true form, you won't have any chance against me." The figure said as he lunged at high-speed towards Moka.

Said girl couldn't move as she watched the sight before her with horror. When suddenly she could feel two strong hands wrapped around her waist and she felt her body carried away from the danger by jumping out to the nearest tree. She felt a little relieve, but it didn't last long. The monster had already thought about this possibility before he attacked her, so he sent his long and slimy tongue toward them afterward.

The two teenagers couldn't dodge as they were still in the air. They felt the tongue wrap around them strongly then smashing them to the nearby tree forcefully.

"_Damn it, I didn't see that coming. I hope boss can make it here fast enough before anything happens to Moka." _

Moka landed on the ground after smashing through the tree. Her body hurt so much, but she still able to look at her companion. How surprised she was when her blonde companion poof out of existence. She didn't understand how it could be happened but she was able to regain her focus and look at the sinister figure that walked slowly toward her.

"It looks like your blonde companion just a weakling after all. He fled because he knew he couldn't win this fight against me." The figure said as he continue walked towards his target.

"N-no, go away!" Moka said fearfully as she tried to force her body to run away from the danger before her.

"Akashiya Moka, remember this. I, Saizou Komiya will make you mine tonight. You should feel honoured to serve me with that gorgeous body of yours." Saizou began laughing maniacally while he continued walking towards his target.

* * *

Meanwhile,

Tsukune was having his own thoughts. He walked through the forest border toward the bus station. His eyes filled with determination, he just wanted to get away from this 'new and special' school his parents had sent him. How could they have sent him into the school full of monsters? He must get back home now or never. No one will stop him he thought.

Eventually he reached his destination. He walked slowly to the bus stop. He could see that weird-looking scarecrow with pumpkin head and black robe there. On the scarecrow's neck he could see the academy bus schedule. He took it and watched closely.

"What?" He shouted in disbelieve. "No bus is going back to human world until next month?"

Oh it's terrible. How could this happen to him. This is not fair at all.

"Oh no! I'm dead. I'm so dead now." Tsukune said. "I can't leave this school, what should I do now?"

"Well, how about you come with me?" A voice behind him said.

When Tsukune turned his body toward the voice he was surprised. There stood a beautiful girl with short blue hair. The blue haired girl wore a bright yellow sweater on top of her white school uniform. She had a very nice body. She smiled beautifully as she walked toward Tsukune. The human boy stood still right there, but once he tried to get away, he found out he couldn't move his body at all.

"Come on, don't be afraid like that. We could have some fun here you know?" She said with sultry voice as she continued walking towards the brown-haired human.

"N-no, p-p-please don't come any closer. I don't want to die yet." Tsukune stuttered as he started waving both of his hands in front of his face abruptly.

However said girl didn't seem stop there, instead she moved closer toward the human boy.

"Who said I came here to kill you hmm? The girl hummed. "Well, maybe I will 'eat' you instead, I'm sure you will like it".

The human boy gulped after hearing those words. And the sight before his eyes didn't help at all.

"Tsukune...Please close your eyes" she asked with her face just a few inches away from Tsukune's.

The poor boy, just like any other normal hot-blooded male teenager couldn't resist the charm on her words. Especially when it came from such a beautiful girl.

He began closing his eyes waiting for his inevitable fate while blushing madly.

After a few minutes he didn't feel anything. He opened his eyes looking around but he didn't see anyone there.

"_Where did she go_?" Tsukune asked himself, however no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't find the answer for his own question.

"Who was that girl? And what was her true intention doing something like that, then disappearing like a ghost?" He thought to himself, shivering a little at the ghost part. If monsters really did exist, who was him to say that ghosts didn't exist as well.

Tsukune looked around one more time, but still he couldn't find any trace of the beautiful girl before. He sighed in relief, thankful he still had his life...for now.

"Tsukune!" another voice called his name.

As he once again turned his body to see who had called his name, only to find another 'monster' he thought. An involuntary shiver came down his spine uncontrollably.

He tried to calm himself before greeted the new figure that just called his name.

"Oh, it's you Naruto." He greeted the blonde with the same tone he used earlier in their class that morning.

Naruto didn't like the tone in his voice but he let it go for this time. "Come on Tsukune, let's head back to the academy" Naruto said.

Rather than replied to the blonde words, Tsukune didn't say anything. He still felt wary after his strange encounter with the girl before.

"Oh come on Tsukune, don't be afraid. I'm not a monster like you think I am." Naruto said calmly only to get a confused look from his friend.

"You are not a monster? What are you then?" He asked the blonde not really sure what to say.

"No, I am not. I'm a human like you. Now come on, let's go back already." Naruto said "Moka is worried about you."

"Really? But how? Why? Tsukune asked his friend. As far as he knows, no human are allowed to come to this place without paying the prize with their own life. How could Naruto be this calm he thought. Before he could get any answer, he saw Naruto's eyes widened like he saw something bad happened.

"Tsukune, come on now! Moka is in danger." Naruto said with an authoritative tone.

Naruto lifted his friend's body, and put him on his shoulder, he needed to get to Moka's location as soon as possible. However he didn't want to leave Tsukune there so he just carried him like that with him. Piggyback and bridal-style were out of question here. If it was Moka or any other cute girl out there, he wouldn't think twice to do it, but it's kind of creepy to do with a guy.

The two boys already took off from their earlier location, intended to save their friend. None of them seemed to be aware about the presence that was currently hiding behind the tree, watching them with serious expression on her face.

* * *

With Moka,

The pink haired vampire was fully aware about her situation. This is bad, a very bad situation. She couldn't really do anything to save herself from Saizou. She had already tried to run away, but it was an unsuccessful attempt. The figure in front of her was too strong, and fast for her in her sealed form. She really could use some help right now. She was wondering if her friends would come to save her from the disgusting vile monster before her. She was also wondering why her rosary wouldn't react at this situation just like a few months ago where she was nearly raped by a dozen of old men.

"No, please don't do this" She pleaded only to be ignored by Saizou.

The brown-haired delinquent boy who was currently in his true form was enjoying his time. The young girl in front of him didn't make that much resistance. He was sure that he would get what he wanted. Who would be stupid enough to stop him like this.

"Why won't you transform into your true form? Are you too afraid of me or maybe you are enjoying this as well?" He said with mocking voice to his target.

"Please, I will do anything for you but not this-" Before she could finished her sentence, she was slapped by the hybrid orc that was not pleased with her plea.

"Shut up woman, who said you can talk back to me." He said before slapped her one more time.

Tears started flowing down on her face that was covered by dirt and some bruises. Her uniform was torn apart in some places but still enough to cover her body. She hoped this was just a dream, a very bad dream, or even a nightmare. However that wasn't the case. This is a real life situation, and she really needed some help here. She began her silent pray hoping a miracle would come soon.

"Enough fooling around, let's just get this over with." Saizou said impatiently as he grabbed her hand and pull her towards him.

"_Please anybody help me."_ Moka began her silent pray not wanting this kind of incident happen to her.

Before Saizou could do anything more, suddenly he got a hard punch on his face. The unexpected punch had enough power to sent Saizou flying into a big tree behind him. After a moment of confusion, he got up preparing himself for the upcoming battle.

"Ha, that's what you get for what you did to Moka." The blonde newcomer said.

"How dare you, insolent little worm." Saizou growled, "You will pay for it dearly." He lunged towards Naruto.

"I don't think so." He said as he ran towards Saizou while performing a rasengan in his hand.

"Are you thinking I'll get surprised with that little blue ball?" Saizou said with a mocking tone before continuing, "Come, I'll show you not to play around with this Komiya Saizou."

While the fight was about to take place, there was another scene going on. Shortly after Naruto and Tsukune came, Tsukune quickly get into his sense. Getting carried on high-speed like that make him dizzy a little. However, there was a more important task to do right now. He ran towards Moka's location, and helped her move away from the fight that just started between Naruto and Saizou.

The girl still didn't realize what was going on there. One second she was nearly raped by a disgusting orc named Saizou, and then a second later Saizou was sent flying backward into a big tree and she got herself dragged away from the place where a fight just about to start.

"Moka-san! Are you alright? You aren't hurt, are you?" The boy asked the vampire girl before him

"T-Tsukune?" The pink haired girl asked the human boy in front of her. She seems just realize what's going on there. "Y-yes, I think I'm fine. Thank you for your help Tsukune." She said while staring thankfully Tsukune.

"I'm glad you're fine Moka-san, but you shouldn't thank me though. Thank him instead." Tsukune replied while pointing at the blonde boy who was fighting with Saizou.

Moka looked at the direction Tsukune told her to. "_Naruto_..." She stared at her saviour with her beautiful green eyes. She couldn't really believe what her eyes were showing her though. She thought Naruto had left her alone in the forest after they met Saizou for the first time.

She continued staring at the two boys fighting in front of her and Tsukune. Suddenly, her eyes widened as she saw Naruto make a blue energy ball in his hand. She never knew there was a technique like that. As far as she knew, no monster used that kind of technique at all. Usually when two monsters fought each other, they would use their own strength like what Saizou did, some other monster prefer speed over strength, and the other prefer to use some kind of elemental attack like fire, earth, water, ice, shadow, darkness, illusion and another element based attack.

"Tsukune do you know what is that blue energy ball on Naruto's hand?" She asked Tsukune, wonder if the boy beside her knew something about that.

"I don't have any idea, Moka-san. It seems dangerous, though." Tsukune said as he watched the battle between the orc and the self-proclaimed human. He was confused, he thought something like that could only happen in anime world. No normal human should be able to do that as far as he knew.

Moka nodded, "We should ask him about it later." The pinkette said as she continued watching the two fighting each other.

"Yes we should." Tsukune said sternly, his eyes never once moved from the battle that was currently take place.

The two continued watching the fight between Naruto and Saizou with curious look in their face. They hope Naruto would win this fight with no problem at all. Not too long after that, Tsukune and Moka were surprised again. Their friend had made a strange hand sign and then dozens of identical blonde appeared out of no where.

"Moka-san, did you see what I see? Or maybe I should go to the doctor to check my eyes health; because, I think I saw more than thirty Narutos there."

"No Tsukune, your eyes aren't lying to you. I saw it too." Moka replied, "Let's ask him about those strange attacks he uses, later."

* * *

At first, Saizou was thinking he could easily win this battle.

He didn't know of what race his opponent was, but he was confident with his own power. After all, he was an orc, a race with brutal strength. He should be able to crush his opponent like a cockroach.

He had never thought that his opponent could make dozens clones of himself. Moreover, all of them was holding blue energy ball on their hand. What kind of a monster did that kind of thing, Saizou thought to himself.

Before he could think of any answer, he was greeted with rasengan over rasengan from Naruto's clones.

He stumbled right and left without any chance of dodging or blocking them.

Last attack, was coming from the real Naruto himself. He slammed the blue ball on his hand onto the orc's stomach and the spiraling sphere grind through his opponent's abdomen and sent him flying across the forest.

"_Oh well, I think I overdid it a little_." Naruto grinned while he rubbed his head sheepishly as he walked toward his two friends that still had their mouth hung open now.

"Hey Moka, Tsukune, you can close your mouth now you know." Naruto said jokingly. "Hey, come on guys, don't look at me like that." He tried to bring his friends back from their shocked expression after his battle with Saizou ended.

"Wow. That was cool Naruto." Tsukune said to his blonde friend only to receive a cool guy pose and shining teeth from Naruto. He must have copied it from the proud Konoha green beast number one Maito Gai.

"Naruto! Thank you, thank you, thank you." Moka thanked Naruto repeatedly as she gave him a bone crushing hug.

"It's alright Moka, you're safe now." He said as he hugged her back. "I'll always help my friends should they need me" Naruto smiled warmly as he rubbed her back trying to soothe her.

After a few minutes, the girl seemed to be calm already. Naruto suppressed a sigh as he remembered what his intention was by bringing Tsukune back from his failed runaway.

"Hey Moka, I'm sorry if I said something wrong in our little argument back there. I really am sorry. When my clone found you in the forest you were crying, weren't you? I'm sorry I didn't know what I said to make you cry like that." Naruto apologized to the pink haired girl.

"N-no. It wasn't your fault. I just remembered about my past life that's all." Moka mumbled under her breath, her expression looked sad again.

Naruto knew better than ask Moka about her past. He had his own hard past life too, so he could really understand something like this. Even after the many things that happened today, they just started become friend for less than a day. Given enough time maybe she would tell him and maybe he could tell her back about his own past too.

"Well it looks like everything is going to be alright then. Don't be sad anymore, a beautiful girl like you should be happy. So cheer up and throw away that sad look on your face." Naruto said making the girl blushing a little at the compliment. "By the way, look who I brought back." He said cheerfully trying to brighten up the mood around them.

"Oh yes, you're right Naruto." Moka said, already got her cheerful voice back. The two boy's sweat dropped at her sudden change of mood.

Moka move towards the brown-haired boy, she then smacked his head, hard.

"What do you keep inside your head Tsukune? You made me, and Naruto worried about you. Well maybe not Naruto."

She glanced for a moment at the blonde boy making him chuckled nervously. A few seconds later she continued,

"I thought we are friends, but why did you leave us without saying a word at all?" Moka said with sickly sweet tone that promised so much pain if not answered correctly.

"_Moka/Moka-san is scary."_ The two boys have the same thought in their mind.

"I'm sorry Moka-san. I just couldn't tell you the reason." Tsukune answered while looking at Naruto, hoping for some help from the blonde.

Moka narrowed her eyes, "And why was that?" She asked dangerously.

"_Uh, I wonder what the worst thing that may happen if I tell Moka-san the truth about me and Naruto being human_." Tsukune thought, "It just because I was a-"

Before Tsukune could finish his sentence, he was cut by Naruto.

"Moka, do you hate humans?" Naruto asked the pink-haired girl with serious look on his face.

"W-what?" Moka was surprised, she wasn't expecting a question like this.

"I asked if you hate humans." Naruto repeated his question.

"Why would you ask something irrelevant like that?" She asked with questioning look at her classmate.

"Just answer it, I just want to know." Naruto said, "So, do you hate human?"

Not knowing where this conversation will lead to, Moka answered the question. "Yes. I do hate humans. They all deserve to die." She with sudden serious expression on her face.

"Alright then, so Tsukune should die then." He said with happy smile making the brown-haired gulped in fear. "And me too." Naruto finished.

"N-no why did you say something like that?" Moka asked Naruto, still haven't any idea where this conversation lead to.

"Well, and here I thought you are a smart girl." He said jokingly, "Isn't it obvious? The brown-haired boy over there and me are both human." He said calmly.

Moka eyes widened, she was completely caught off guard this time. Her two friends were human, the most despicable race on the earth. How could this happen to her. Just when she thought she was lucky having two new friends in this new school, she got back to square one. It was shocking revelation. A mental dilemma was taking place in her mind. One part of her said that she should leave them now and maybe if she got a chance, she must kill both of them; because, all humans deserved to die in the most painful way possible.

Another part of her said otherwise. They were her friends. Her two new friends. They were nice to her from they first met. Well maybe not, but still they were her friends. They saved her from that bastard Saizou. If they didn't care about her at all they would let that disgusting orc have his way with her, maybe even joined him too. She just didn't know what to do now.

She couldn't decide what she should do at this moment. Her father would say kill both of them without a second thought, while her mother would give advice to think more carefully about something big like this. She needed some help here.

_"Kill those human now, it's your chance to get revenge after all bad things their race did to you." _A chibi devil Moka suddenly appeared on her left shoulder.

_"No! Don't do it Moka-chan. They are your friends. You will regret it later if you follow the devil over there." _A chibi angel Moka appeared on her right shoulder this time.

_"But how do you know if they aren't just pretending to be nice to you and stab you in the back later?"_

"_It won't happen. They are good people, they will protect you instead."_

_"It's a lie, all human are the same. They will act nicely only if there is something they want from you."_

_"No Moka-chan, please don't fall into that devil's words. No one is the same, everyone was created uniquely, I could sense no evil intention came from your friends"_

_"But they are human-"_

_"Shut up you devil! I won't let you influence Moka-chan with your words."_

_"What, did I say something wrong? All that words I said before was the truth. Humans are the despicable creature, and should be burned alive in hell."_

_"Come on Moka-chan, you are a nice girl, you wouldn't let this devil manipulate you right?"_

_"Who said I manipulated her? I only gave her the facts, or should I bring those memories back from your three 'nice' years in the human world so you could remember the pain and suffering they had given to you?"_

_"Don't listen to her Moka-chan, please believe me if only for this time only. Just give them one chance to prove they're worthy to be your friends. If they did anything bad to you, I won't do anything to stop you if you want to leave them, hurt them, even if you want to kill them. Just believe me this time okay?"_

_"Ha, fine. Just you wait and see. Only time will show you the truth after all. On the day your human friends betray your trust, you will remember this day and regret that you don't follow my advice this time."_

After a few minutes waiting for a respond from the pink haired girl, Naruto started to grow anxious. It was too long for her to say something. Did he make another mistake again. However before he could think anything else, said girl was already back to her sense ready to say something.

"I'm tired. Can we go back to the dorm and call this a day?" Moka said looking at her two new friends tiredly. Who knows that having an internal debate could make her feel so tired like this.

"Yeah, I agree with Moka-san, and I'm tired too so let's head back to the dorm and call it a day." Tsukune replied, feeling a little relieved that Moka didn't do anything to him despite her hate towards human kind.

"Mou, I thought we could spend the rest of the day going out somewhere together so we could know each other better" Naruto pouted cutely making Tsukune rolled his eyes while Moka let out a small giggle at the blonde's antic. It seems that only Naruto could brighten her mood no matter what the circumstances.

"All right then, since I'm outvoted here, let's go back to the dorm and call it a day." He said as they started walking together towards the dorm.

_"Please don't make me regret my decision to put my trust on both of you, Naruto, Tsukune."_

* * *

**A/N : Well that's it, a rather long chapter compared to the first two chapters. Please let me know what you think about this chapter. I already tried my best for this chapter but it would be nice to know from other people's opinion too :)**

**For you that waited for inner Moka's appearance, I'm sorry but you must wait for the next chapter before she made her appearance.  
Oh, just to let you know, I already finished the fourth chapter as well. So you won't have to wait too long for the next chapter. I'll posted if immediately after it got finish beta'ed.**

**Reviews are always welcomed. See you next chapter!**

**MalZ**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again my readers, here come the fourth chapter of Live at Youkai Academy. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as well.**

**Yesterday I went back to the first chapter and change it a little bit, to give more background for the event that lead into Naruto's appearance in R+V's world.**

**Thanks Joe and Jenna for your help betaing this story.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto and Rosario + Vampire, both belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Waking up early in the morning had always been an unpleasant for a certain blonde. If he had a choice, he would spend his entire day sleeping and dreaming about ramen. Unfortunately, today was one of those unpleasant days. He had accidentally been sent into another dimension! Actually, it wasn't that bad. He made two new friends, one human boy and one cute vampire girl. In this unfamiliar dimension, he was forced to enrol in an academy for monsters as a result of his stupid agreement with the headmaster of said academy.

Naruto grudgingly rolled out of his warm bed and took a quick shower. After his shower, he put on his school uniform; he was ready for his second day as a high school student.

Naruto looked at his reflection in the mirror and narrowed his eyes at what he saw. The blonde muttered as he exited his dorm room, "Stupid uniform. Why don't you have any orange?"

As he walked down the hallway he could see other students preparing themselves for school, not that he really cared. His mind was currently occupied by a more important thought: which way he should take to get to the cafeteria. He didn't want to get lost again like he did yesterday.

"Good morning, Naruto," Tsukune greeted the blonde boy.

"Good morning Tsukune," Naruto replied at his friend's greeting. "How did you sleep last night?"

"Uh… I'd prefer not to talk about my dream," he muttered under his breath.

"Oh, let me guess," Naruto said. "Hmm, I think I have two possible ideas as to what your dream was last night."

"Oh really, it won't hurt to hear your guesses. Why don't you give it a shot?" Tsukune asked curiously.

"The first is… you had a nightmare. I doubt it though, that's the more unlikely scenario," Naruto said getting a nod from his brown-haired companion, "And the second..." He paused for a moment, "You had a perverted dream about hot, naked girls calling you Tsukune-sama" He chuckled at his own guess, surprised to see his human friend blushing furiously as a trickle of blood ran down his nose.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "You really had that dream, didn't you?"

"N-no, it wasn't anything like that," Tsukune quickly interjected, "It was just a replay of yesterday event, I was wondering if something like that would happen again."

"Oh, I see," Naruto nodded sagely. "You don't need to worry about it, if any of you get into trouble, I promise that I'll help you and kick their asses," patting his friend's shoulder in a comforting manner. Naruto had assumed that Tsukune dreamed about their encounter with Saizou, which ended in his victory against the orc monster. However, Tsukune had actually dreamed about his encounter with the girl from the day before. He couldn't get it out from his head, not that Naruto noticed.

"Thanks, I guess. I'll just try to forget about it," Tsukune replied. "Let's go, Naruto, class will start in five minutes."

"What!? I didn't get to have my ramen!" he shouted, crying anime tears.

"Come on, let's go! If we don't hurry we'll be late to our first class," Tsukune yelled as he dragged his new blonde friend to the class.

* * *

About thirty minutes ago,

Akashiya Moka dragged herself out of her bed. Her body was still rather sore after yesterday's event. She was lucky that Naruto and Tsukune could make it in time to save her from Saizou. She didn't even want to think about what could have happened if they had come any later, her body quivered just thinking the other possible outcomes.

Moka slowly walked to her bathroom. Once in, she opened the water tap, allowing the water to start pouring into her bathtub. She began to undress, leaving all of her clothes strewn about the floor. She stepped into the bathtub immediately after she treated the water with herbs. While she was taking her bath, she pondered yesterday's strange event. She was intrigued with the power that Naruto had displayed in his fight against Saizou. It was incredibly hard for her to believe that Naruto was a human like he claimed. Naruto had made dozens of clones, produced a strange, blue energy ball, and had won his fight against an orc without any difficulty.

It was an awesome display of power, even for an S-class vampire like herself. Even though she knew that her alternate ego would never fall for an attack like that, it was still amazing. She had no idea how Naruto could have pulled it off. If Tsukune, who was a normal human, had no idea about the techniques that Naruto had used, she was left with only one possible answer. Naruto was not a human, or at least a normal human. Yeah, that was the only possible answer that she could think of.

_"I will just ask him about it when we meet later today,"_ she thought to herself.

Moka stepped out from her bathtub, water flowing freely down her delicate body. She took her favorite pink towel to dry her naked body, and once she finished, she put on a white bra, a pair of panties and her school uniform last. She looked at herself in the mirror and began to brush her long, smooth, pink hair. Satisfied with her appearance, she opened a small box, looking for a blood transfusion pack. However, she was surprised to find that she didn't have any left.

_"Oh no, how stupid of me to forget about something this important,"_ Moka scolded herself.

She hadn't drunk any blood for almost a week. Consequently, that was the reason that she was dizzy yesterday morning, leading into the bicycle accident that had left her with two new friends, Naruto and Tsukune. Yes she bit Tsukune's neck yesterday, but she was only able to manage a trickle of blood before he freaked out. Moka giggled at the thought of the frightened human boy jumping away from her immediately after she sank her teeth into his neck. However it wasn't enough to satisfy her, and the tomato juice was only able to help her so much.

Resisting the urge to have some nice, warm, delicious blood, Moka looked at the clock and frowned. She was almost late to her first class! She must have spent too much time in the bath. Not wanting to arrive late, she ran out of her dormitory and headed to the academy building.

On her way to the school, she received a sizable amount of attention from boys. Not that she really minded, she knew that she was beautiful and desirable to most boys. However, the attention began to become more and more annoying as time passed.

_"Hi Moka-chan."_

_"Good morning Akashiya-san, how are you today?"_

_"Hello Moka-san, nice to meet you."_

Those were the only tolerable words she received from them. The next seemed rather forward for her, or for any girl, period.

_"Moka-san, you look as beautiful as ever. Can I kiss you?"_

_"Do you want to be my girlfriend, Moka-chan?"_

_"I love you, Moka."_

_"Can I have your phone number?"_

Well, she could just ignore them, but the other boys seemed to have a different idea.

_"Please marry me and be my wife!"_

_"Let's have some hot, passionate sex and make babies!"_

_"Can I take photos of you, Moka-san? Without clothes, of course."_

_"Moka-sama, please use my body as you will."_

Really? Did they really think that they could get into her pants that easily? Silly boys. She barely knew them and she was sure that most of them just got her name from the other fan boys. She was rather annoyed, and the worst part was, she couldn't do anything to show them their place. In her sealed form she was almost as weak as a regular human girl. She was sure that if they were to try the same thing to her vampire self, they would get their ass kicked and shown their place.

* * *

Not too far away,

A brown-haired boy dragged his blond friend. They were on their way to their class when they suddenly noticed a lot of boys surrounding a girl nearby.

"Hey look, Tsukune, isn't that Moka?" Naruto asked a certain human boy beside him.

"You're right Naruto! That's Moka-san for sure. I wonder what she's doing with so many boys around her," Tsukune replied.

"Come Tsukune, let's go see if Moka needs some help. I'm sure they are bothering her with some ridiculous questions and what not. That girl is way too nice for her own good," Naruto said jokingly to his friend.

"Okay Naruto, let's head over there." Tsukune nodded, agree with his blonde friend.

The two boys immediately took off toward Moka's current location, pushing away the boys that were in their way. The rest scattered away quickly, not wanting to get on Naruto's bad side. There was a rumor amongst the students that the blonde boy had won a fight against Saizou, who was considered one of the most dangerous students outside the student police. No one knew who started the rumor though, but it didn't matter to them. It was better to be safe than to be sorry.

"Hey Moka, seems like you're having a good time with the boys?" Naruto teased his pink-haired friend.

"Naruto! Don't say something like that, it wasn't good at all." Moka pouted cutely at his words.

"Good morning Moka-san," Tsukune said making his presence known. "Why do you look pale, Moka-san, are you alright?"

"Oh, hello Tsukune," Moka said, only just noticing the other boy's presence. "Uh, yes I'm alright. It's just because I didn't have my usual breakfast, that's all. No need to worry about me," she said reassuringly, making his brown-haired human friend nod. However, Naruto didn't buy her story.

"You need to drink some blood, don't you?" he asked, making the girl's eyes widen in surprise. "It's not that hard to guess. First of all, you are a vampire, and vampires need blood. Second, yesterday you said that you're anemic, and you tried to drink Tsukune's blood after the fall."

"Y-yes," The vampire girl said with a low voice. She pressed her index fingers together nervously, "Can I have some blood please?"

"Sure, go ahead! You can drink my blood," Naruto smiled warmly making the girl blush a little.

"Thank you!" She shouted happily and quickly sank her teeth into Naruto's neck.

*Kapuchuuu~

After a few moments, Naruto pushed the vampire girl away from him. "OW! Moka, I know you're hungry, or thirsty, I don't know which one suits you, but haven't you had enough? You don't want me to die because of blood loss, right? You almost sucked me dry just now."

"Oh, I'm sorry Naruto," Moka bowed her head, apologizing for what she had done. "It's just because your blood is so tasty and delicious, it's the best blood I've ever drank in my life," she said dreamily. It seemed as if she didn't hear the blond's words at all, except the blood loss part. She didn't want the source of that delicious blood die of course.

"Shikamaru was right, troublesome woman," Naruto muttered under his breath.

"Troublesome indeed, I'm glad that she didn't feed on me though, I could have died from blood loss," Tsukune joked, "If I may ask, who is this Shikamaru you just mentioned, Naruto? Is he a friend of yours?"

"Yes, he was," came Naruto's short reply.

"He was? What happened to him?" Tsukune asked, trying to get some information from his blonde friend.

"That's a story for another time, Tsukune. Come on, we're almost late for class."

While the conversation went on, the pink haired vampire was still in her dream world mumbling something about blood and good taste.

* * *

Somewhere else,

**"Hello brother, still as busy as always it seems."**

**"Yes I am busy. What do you want now?"**

A smirked appeared on the first figure's lips. **"What, I can't come to see my own brother? You wound my heart, you know?" **

**"What. Do. You. Want? Don't waste my time here." **The brother figure enunciated with his dark tone.

**"Oh my, still as rude as always it seems," **The first person said before asking questions,** "How are the preparations? Are they ready yet?"**

**"No. Not yet, but they will be ready soon,"**

**"Oh, that's good then. What about the boy?"**

**"Don't worry. I'm still keeping an eye on him. I think he can bring a great benefit for our plan shall we commence."**

* * *

Meanwhile,

Moka, Naruto, and Tsukune had just made their way into their class. Everybody was already sitting on their seat, but there were still two empty seats, Saizou's seat and the seat right beside Moka's. The three immediately took their own seats, because their teacher had just showed up behind them.

It was math class today, the most tiresome class, second only to history lesson. Their teacher was a beautiful, brown-haired woman with round glasses. She was wearing a short black skirt and a white blouse that showed a nice amount of cleavage.

"Good morning class! I'm your math teacher. My name is Kagome Ririko, but you can call me Ririko-sensei," the math teacher said.

"Good morning Ririko-sensei," Almost all the students in class chorused. The boys already had heart-shaped eyes at their teacher's gorgeous figure.

"Alright, open the first page on your book. Today we will be learning geometry. You should pay attention for the lesson, if I catch you talking with your friends, or even slacking off, you will be punished severely." Ririko-sensei said with an evil look on her face.

All the students immediately opened their book and started paying attention to their math teacher, not wanting to receive the promised punishment. However, Naruto wasn't really paying attention to the class; he was too busy thinking about how to find a way to get back to his original world. It wasn't that he didn't like being here, but it just wasn't right if he didn't try at all.

_"Hmm, maybe I should make another seal and use it to open a portal just like the first time?" _He thought to himself, _"Nah, it won't work. It was just a fluke the first time, it won't happen again. The worst scenario is that I'll get sent into another world, again."_

_"The Headmaster-san already promised me that he would ask his friends if they knew anything, but I don't really think that they would be any help," _he said inwardly.  
_"Maybe if I could summon a toad here, they can reverse summon me to Mount Myobokuzan and then send me back to Konoha."_

"That's it!" He exclaimed loudly, making everyone in the class look at him curiously, especially the female teacher.

"Why are you interrupting my teaching, boy? You better give me a good reason, or I will punish you for your behavior in my class." Ririko-sensei said dangerously.

Naruto bowed his head, "I'm sorry for interrupting the class Ririko-sensei, it's nothing, really. I just understand your explanation about solving the geometric equation; it's clear to me now," he lied smoothly; being ninja for almost five years really did help him in these kinds of situations. Lie and deception were some of the most basic skills that every ninja was expected to have.

"Ah, okay," Ririko-sensei said, "Just don't interrupt my teaching again. Next time you won't get away unpunished, do I make myself clear?" She threatened.

"Crystal clear, sensei," Naruto replied before going back to his seat, he couldn't wait to get out from the class so he could try to summon a toad.

Everyone in the class went back to studying. Naruto sighed. He had always thought that school work was boring.

After two hours of the dull math class, it finally finished. Every student sighed in relief immediately after Ririko-sensei left the classroom. Naruto used this opportunity to slip out from the class before the next teacher showed up.

"Where do you think Naruto went, Tsukune?" Moka asked her human friend.

Tsukune shrugged, "I don't know, maybe he needed to use the restroom."

Moka nodded, "Yeah I guess so, I hope he doesn't take too long."

"Oh and why is that? Are you missing him already?" Tsukune asked the pink-haired girl.

"N-no, it's not anything like that," Moka hastily replied. "Look, the teacher is already coming," she exclaimed, trying to change the subject.

Tsukune nodded, still suspicious of the girl's action, but it didn't really matter to him. They had only been friends for a day; a lot could happen in the future.

When Tsukune turned back to his desk, he found a letter that was sealed with a pink, heart-shaped sticker. Unable to contain his curiosity, he quickly opened the letter and read it. The letter said, "Meet me at the rooftop after school." Tsukune was baffled, why would somebody write him a letter for something as simple as that? At the bottom of the letter, he could see a picture of the girl he had met yesterday.

_"Oh well, I will ask her about it after school." _Tsukune thought. He then continued to listen to the explanation about different kind of monsters from the second teacher.

* * *

Naruto was currently standing behind the school gym building. After he observed his surrounding to make sure nobody was watching him, he proceeded to make several hand signs. He was too impatient to try his summoning theory any later.

"Okay, let's try it out. **Kuchiyose No Jutsu**!" he yelled. A burst of smoke appeared in front of him. A few seconds later, the smoke disappeared to reveal nothing. Absolutely nothing. Not even a small tadpole appeared in front of him

"What? Why it didn't work?!" he shouted in disbelief. "Let's try it again. Maybe I didn't use enough chakra. **Kuchiyose No Jutsu!**" he yelled once again. Another burst of smoke appeared in front of him, this time the cloud of smoke was notably larger, he couldn't wait to see the result.

After the smoke disappeared, he fell into his knees. There was nothing there. "Damn it, why isn't it working?" he asked himself, frustrated. "Well, if this doesn't work, I'll just find another way, one Uzumaki Naruto would never give up because of something like this." Leaving it at that, the blonde ninja vacated the area and began walking back to his class.

* * *

**A/N : Well I know, it's a short chapter. But I thought it would be great to cut it here. Yes I'm evil like that. **

**Oh I'm sorry, last chapter I mentioned inner Moka will make her debut, but it seems you must wait another chapter for it.**

**But no need to worry, I almost finished the fifth chapter as well. You will get another update soon :)**

**See you next chapter,**

**MalZ**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again my readers, here comes the fifth chapter of my story. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

**I'm sorry for the late update, two words : real life.**

**Enough ranting, this chapter has been beta read by : Jennarous  
**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto and Rosario + Vampire, both belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

It was a tiresome day for most of the students at Youkai Academy. They just finished today's lessons. Some students went to the cafeteria to have lunch so they could fill their empty stomachs. Other students went back to their dorms to do homework or take a nap. The rest just wandered around the school, doing miscellaneous things like chatting with their friends.

However, a human boy with brown hair could still be seen in school's corridor. He was currently walking on his way to the rooftop. He had an appointment with someone there. Not exactly an appointment it seems, since he had got a letter from someone, telling him to meet up on the school's rooftop once school finished.

As the boy walked, he repeatedly thought the same line over and over again.

_"What should I do? And what should I say to her later? Should I ask her what her intentions are or should I just wait for her to speak?"_ he repeated that thought in his mind until he got to Youkai Academy's rooftop.

Tsukune waited behind the door he had just arrived at. One wooden door separated the boy and his destination. He stayed there for a few minutes, pondering his previous thoughts.

After five more minutes of hesitation, the boy slowly moved his hand. He reached the door's handle and opened it. He walked out the door and felt a breeze of wind wash over him. This breeze created a pleasant feeling, causing all of his previous thoughts to be forgotten. He took a few steps forward as he looked around the rooftop.

Tsukune let out a sigh. It seems the girl hadn't arrived yet, so he decided to sit down and wait for her. As he waited for the girl to shown up, a lot of emotions crossed his mind.

First, he was feeling nervous. He had experienced something like this several times back in the human world in junior high school. His 'big sister' figure Kyoko, his cousin, always made fun of him about the nervousness he felt whenever he got near a girl in his school. Unfortunately, he never got back at her for all the teasing she had done to him.

Second, he was feeling curious. He wanted to know what the girl's intention was. He wanted to ask her about yesterday's event and he wanted to ask the girl how she knew his name. As far as he remembered, they had never met each other before except yesterday.

The third, he was feeling insecure. He was a normal human boy in a school full of monsters and he had agreed to meet up with someone, who he knew was a monster, like the other students in this school. What, he wondered, made him agree to meet this girl on the roof top? Oh right, his curiosity and his stupidity.

Last, he was feeling guilty. He should have told his two new friends about this. Moka must be worried about him now. Even if she really hated humans like she told him and Naruto yesterday, she was still a nice girl to hang out with. She didn't kill him and his other human friend nor did she tell any other students about their identities. He was thankful for that, but it only made his guilt increase.

He should have told Naruto about this too. This morning, Naruto had already promised him that he would help him whenever he got into trouble. He was thankful for that; however, Tsukune felt that this was one of those situations that he should deal with himself. That didn't stop his guilt though.

While Tsukune was thinking about his current situation, suddenly he heard a door creak open. He quickly turned his head towards the direction of the door.

The beautiful blue-haired girl from yesterday was there. She wore just the same outfit as he remembered from yesterday's event, a bright yellow sweater on top of her white long-sleeved shirt and a big red ribbon necktie adorned her neck. She wore a short, plaid, brown skirt that revealed a nice amount of her long and slender legs. The only different thing he noticed was the purple ribbon that was now on her hair.

"Hi Tsukune," the girl greeted him before continuing. "I'm sorry for coming late, were you waiting?"

"Hello, um, I didn't get your name yesterday, miss," he said politely, "But no problem, I haven't waited too long here. In fact, I just got here a few minutes ago."

"Oh right! I haven't introduced myself to you yesterday. I'm sorry, how rude of me." The girl said, "My name is Kurono Kurumu. It's nice to meet you." The busty girl smiled beautifully at the human boy.

"It's alright, and nice to meet you too Kurumu-san," Tsukune bowed as it was the proper way in Japanese culture to greet someone with a bow.

"You don't need to bow at me you know?" Kurumu giggled a little, "Oh, and please drop the honorific, Tsukune. I don't like it at all." She said sternly.  
"You may call me by my name only, or you may call me with Kurumu-chan if you really persist to use an honorific."

"I guess it's alright if you said so, Kurumu-sa-" he got a sharp glare from Kurumu before he could finish his word. "I mean Kurumu-chan." He quickly added.

"Sound better, right Tsukune?" She chirped happily, already back to her happy mood.

"Uh, yeah. I think so," The human boy said unsure of what to say after this.

"Good." She paused for a moment before continuing, "And now to the main point. Why I met you yesterday and called you to meet up here today." Kurumu smiled.

"Ah right, I'm curious as to why you sent me a letter that invited me to come here if you could just easily told me."

Kurumu slowly sauntered towards the human boy. She could see that the boy was feeling more and more nervous as the distance between them became shorter. She smiled at the human boy, making him blush. His nervousness didn't help him at all.

After she got right in front of Tsukune and continued their conversation before, "The reason is that I want to offer you something Tsukune." Kurumu looked at the nervous human boy in front of him.

"What is that offer Kurumu-sa-, Kurumu-chan?" Quickly changing the honorific before the girl could do anything to correct him.

"Well, I want to offer you if you want to be my slave Tsukune." She smiled evilly, her eyes gleamed making the human boy gulped.

"W-What are you talking about? Why would I want to be your slave?" Tsukune didn't like how this conversation turned into, he really should have told Moka and Naruto before coming here.

"Oh come on, just say yes and plead your loyalty to me," Kurumu said softly before continuing, "I'm sure you won't regret it, Tsukune."

"N-No, I don't want to be someone's slave," He spilled his own thoughts.

"Why not? I'm sure it will benefit you, and of course, me too mostly," The girl explained, "You want to know what the benefit is for you, right?"

"Um… maybe a little?" Tsukune really didn't like this conversation at all. Why would he want to become a slave, no one in their right mind would want to become someone else's slave. He just didn't know what was wrong with this girl, so he asked her to know what the real reason was behind this.

"For your benefit, only if you choose to become my slave; I won't tell anyone in this school that you are a mere human, so you won't be killed right away," She said calmly. However, her sentence had a deep impact at the human boy. His heart skipped a beat. This girl knew his identity as a normal human in a school of monsters. If he chose not to become her slave, she would probably kill him right now or she could report him and the result would be the same; He would died.

"W-what are you talking about? I'm not human." He tried to deny the truth about his identity in hope that the girl would trust him and let him go. However his words couldn't fool the girl before him.

"Don't you dare lie to me, **human**." Kurumu spat the last part with disgust. It seemed that she had been wronged by human too, if her attitude had anything to say about it.

"I know you are a human. Same goes with your blond friend, but I could sense that he has a Youki inside his body. So I won't do anything to him because maybe he was a hybrid species between human and monster."

Tsukune gulped in fear. The girl really knew his identity as a human. He didn't know what he should say to the girl before him. He didn't want to die so young, yet on the other hand he didn't want to be someone else's slave. He tried to calm himself, but her next words didn't sit well with him.

"Oh, come on, it's the truth after all. You are a human and just like the rest of your species, you try to deny your own identity to save your own life." She paused a little, "I'm sure you only use your two friends as a meat-shield to protect you if you got into some trouble. They have ability to protect themselves unlike you. Maybe you even have a dirty plot already prepared for that vampire-girl named Moka too." She accused him with her intimidating voice. "Admit it Tsukune."

"NO!" Tsukune shouted, "I won't let you talk so low about my friends. Even if I am a human, I wouldn't do something like that to my own friends. You just don't know the meaning of become friends, do you?"

Kurumu was quite shocked at the last part of the human's word. She walked a few steps back and turned her body around. She walked away from the boy for a second, so the human boy wouldn't see the building up tears on her eyes. She tried to steel her heart, wiping away the tears from her eyes and stopped walking. She turned back to face the brown-haired human boy and glared at him.

She pointed her index finger toward the human boy and shouted, "YOU!" A pair of bat-wings sprouted from her back, "I already gave you an offer to save your life, and you turn it down," her sharp nails become longer and ready to put into use. "And you dare to talk back to me like that?" She asked dangerously making the boy tremble in fear. "You will pay with your life, I will kill you now."

Kurumu flapped her wings and began flying toward the human boy with her hands in front of her, nails ready to cut the boy in front of her.

* * *

Meanwhile,

Moka was not having a good time. First, her blond friend left the class without telling her or Tsukune anything. At first she and Tsukune thought that he just need to go to the restroom, but several hours had already passed. It was already far too long for him to simply be in the restroom. He must be doing something important if he didn't tell anyone about it. The worst possible scenario was that Naruto got into some trouble, but after seeing his power yesterday, she was sure that he could overcome any possible trouble alone. Even if he couldn't, he could still make those clones to distract his opponent and escape. So, Naruto's disappearance was not her main concern right now.

She immediately remembered her other human friend, Tsukune. If she was okay with Naruto leaving without saying a word, it was because she knew he had power to protect himself. her other friend was different, he was a normal human; a normal, weak, human boy. Tsukune is leaving her without saying a word was what didn't sit well with Moka.

Flashback,

_"Tsukune, let's go look for Naruto. He has already been gone for several hours." Moka said to her brown-haired human friend._

_"I'm sorry Moka-san. I can't accompany you this afternoon," Tsukune replied as he walked towards the corridor._

_"Where are you going Tsukune?" Moka asked worriedly. First Naruto left her and Tsukune in class, and now Tsukune is about to left her as well._

_"I have something to do right now, I'm sorry Moka-san," Tsukune bowed his head and quickly took off from his class._

She was pissed off right now. Her two new friends had already left her. How could they do this to her? Just yesterday they became her friend, fought a terrible monster, and overcame their troubles. If they had said just one measly word to her, she could probably understand it, but no. Not a single word was said.

Now she was walking alone in the school corridors.

She hoped that she would be lucky enough so that she could find at least one of her friends. However, her mind betrayed her. Memories from her past life came rushing back to her. It seems the two human friends she had made yesterday were like the rest of the humans. They were only nice to her if they had something they wanted from her, and left her whenever they wanted.

They left her alone like this, again, without thinking about her feelings. Just like her so-called 'friends' in her junior high school, who left her one by one when they heard that she believed in the existence of monsters. How disgusting those humans could be.

She remembered her conversation with the devil and angel chibi Mokas yesterday. Was the devil correct after all, saying that she would regret her decision to put her trust to the two human? Should she really kill those two, or maybe report them to the student police; so they would be punished for their coming to Youkai Academy, by paying the price with their head?

But the chibi angel Moka had said otherwise. She said that her two new human friends were different, unique, unlike her other human friends she had in human world. She said that the two human boys would never betray her. They would never let her down. They would never use her for their own benefit. They would never leave her alone. They would protect her instead!

And what did she get now? Only one day had passed and they already left her alone, without even saying a word. She never thought that putting in her trust would have ended up like this. It hurt her inside. She would never forget all of those situations she got in the human world. All that pain and suffering she got just from putting her trust into a human friend there, ended up with her being an outcast in the school.

A lone tear fell down from the corner of her beautiful, green eyes.

Was her decision to put her trust into these two correct? Or it would bite her later in a way that was more painful than she could imagine? Should she ditch them now before they abandoned her in the future?

More tears were flowing down her face now.

She couldn't take it anymore. Yes she only knew them for a few hours, but why couldn't her two new friends take her feeling into consideration? Why couldn't her two new friends understand her? Friends should understand each other, right? So why? Why did they do something like this to her? It hurt her feelings.

As her mind was occupied with her personal issues, suddenly she heard a voice, a shout to be exact.

_"NO!"_

She knew that voice. It was her friend Tsukune's voice. She quickly wiped the tears from her beautiful face, forgetting her previous thoughts. She had something more important to do right now: finding Tsukune as fast as she can. His voice contained fear and denial. He must be in some kind of trouble right now. She had no time to be depressed, moping, sobbing, or crying!

Moka had to find her human friend immediately. He and Naruto had already saved her from Saizou, and now she had a chance to repay their actions by saving Tsukune from whatever was troubling him now.

She quickly ran towards the voice that she heard from the rooftop.

* * *

With Naruto,

He was currently walking towards the academy building after his failed attempts to summon the toads. He was feeling a little disappointed that his so called brilliant idea didn't work out the way he hoped it to. However, he wasn't really feeling down about that - he was sure he would find another way to go back to his original world sooner or later.

As he walked towards the school building, he could already see the students leaving their class, some went back to their dorm and some went to the cafeteria. As the word cafeteria came into his mind, he immediately decided to have some bowls of ramen, since he didn't have any this morning. He was wondering if the taste of ramen here better or worse than Ichiraku's.

With that in mind, he quickly ran to the cafeteria. When he got there, he ordered all of the ramen flavors the cafeteria had. All the people there were surprised and wondered what kind of monster could eat so much ramen.

After finishing his twentieth bowl, he remembered something.

_"Oh right, I haven't said anything to Moka and Tsukune. Moka must be worried. They might be looking for me right now,"_ he thought to himself.

_"Nah, never mind. The ramen here is has more flavor than Teuchi-ojiisan's. I will have another bowl before looking for them." _

After Naruto finished his meal, he paid them and took off from the cafeteria to the academy building. Right before he entered the academy building, he heard someone shout. The voice of Tsukune he thought. The voice came from the rooftop, so he walked behind the building.

After waiting several minutes to make sure no one there, he walked up the building's wall toward the voice.

* * *

With Moka,

After running for a while, Moka reached the rooftop's door. She opened it and her eyes widened. She saw a blue-haired succubus girl flying towards Tsukune with high speed. Her sharp nails pointed at Tsukune's neck, intending to take his life.

Moka ran quickly towards Tsukune. Even if she hated human, she probably could let it slide for this one. She would never forgive herself if she let her friend get killed in front of her own eyes. With that determination, she moved faster than the succubus girl, tackling the human boy to the ground right before the succubus nails connected with his neck.

Moka felt relieved that she could save Tsukune just in time. He probably would have been bleeding to death right now if she was a second later. But it wasn't over yet. Now, in front of them, one pissed out succubus look at them angrily.

"You! How dare you interrupt me!?" the blue-haired girl yelled at Moka. Her purple eyes glared fiercely towards the vampire girl.

"M-M-Moka-san?" Tsukune stuttered, not believing what his eyes were showing him right now. He was saved by his pink-haired friend.

"It's alright, Tsukune. I don't know why you are here with that succubus but I won't let her kill you," Moka looked straight into his eyes and said those words with her soft voice, making the human blush a little.

"T-Thank you Moka-san. You saved my life," Tsukune stammered.

"Enough!" Kurumu yelled as she walked toward the two friends. "Akashiya Moka, first you ruin my plan to get all the boys in this school and now you saved that disgusting human from his inevitable fate. He must die. You shouldn't protect him, let me finish it already!"

"Now you must pay for all of your wrong doings to me. Just die already," Kurumu lunged towards the two with her claws in front of her. She was faster this time, as she let her emotion come into play this time around.

The sealed vampire girl and the normal human boy had no chance of dodging the attack. Kurumu was able to scratch their skin with her long and sharp nails. She turned back and flew towards them again. She was focused on her main target this time. The human must die by her hands, today.

Just before Kurumu could sink her nails into Tsukune's neck, Moka pushed the human boy out of the way. Unfortunately, Moka got hit instead.

"Kyaaah!" the pink-haired girl let out an involuntary scream. She received a pretty deep cut on her collarbones all the way down through her back. It wasn't a life threatening injury for a vampire like her, but in her sealed form it would take a lot longer to heal.

"M-Moka-san are you alright?" Tsukune asked worriedly when he saw a deep cut on his friend's back. If it weren't for his careless actions, she would have never got that horrid cut on her back. Tsukune was extremely frustrated. If he just had some power, even just a little bit, he would never have to put her in this sort of situation again.

"I'm okay Tsukune, it will be healed soon. However, I'm afraid that I can't be much help from now on," Moka smiled at the boy. "If you could try to remove the Rosario from my neck, I can transform into a really strong and terrifying vampire," she said seriously.

Tsukune nodded, "A-Alright Moka-san, I will try to remove it from your neck."

He quickly placed his hands on Moka's rosary and pulled it. Unfortunately, the rosary didn't budge from the girl's choker.

Moka sighed, "It's okay, Tsukune, you already tried your best." She said as she tried to stand up facing the incoming threat in front of them.

The blue-haired succubus was already flying towards them, ready to cut them again with her nails. Moka and Tsukune didn't move from their location. The vampire girl was still too weak from her recent injury and the human boy just didn't want to leave his injured friend like that. So they stayed there ready for whatever will happen to them.

Before anything could happen to them, they felt someone's presence behind them, and a second later they were moving at high-speed, away from the angry blue-haired succubus that had missed her target.

"Hi, I'm not late, am I?" Naruto smiled warmly at his two friends.

"No you aren't, you came right in time! Thank you very much, you saved our lives there," Tsukune replied.

However the pink-haired vampire held a look of shock, "M-My Rosario..," she looked down at her empty choker, her eyes wide open.

"Oh, this?" Naruto help up the Rosario in his hand, "I'm sorry Moka. It seems I broke it when I was carrying you and Tsukune out of the danger. I promise that I'll buy you a new one later," he gave her a sheepish grin.

No words come from the pink-haired girl as a sudden burst of youki engulfed her entire body. The sky's color changed from bright blue to blood-red and the sun was replaced with a pale red moon. Everyone seemed shocked at the sight before them.

Moka's body began to change. Her long, pink hair lost its color and turned bright silver and hundreds of bats flew out around her, covering her entire body. After a few seconds, the bats flew away from her body, revealing the new figure that now stood in Moka's place.

The cute pink-haired girl couldn't be seen anymore, in her place stood a beautiful, yet deadly, silver-haired vampire. She folded her arms over her seemingly bigger bust and her blood-red eyes gave them a dangerous glare. An insurmountable amount of killing intent leaked out of her entire body, afflicting everyone there.

The only one that didn't tremble in fear was Naruto, as he had felt strong killing intent like this so many times before. However, the same couldn't be said for the two other occupants on the rooftop. Kurumu's body shook in fear; she knew that vampires were one of the strongest, if not the strongest, monsters out there, but she never had the misfortune of meeting a vampire before. She never thought it would be this terrifying.

The human boy seemed to be the worst off. He had never felt anything like this in his entire life. He felt like he was being choked so that he couldn't breathe properly. Fortunately the killing intent toned down a little so that he could breathe again.

"What do we have here?" Moka asked, her arms still folded in front of her chest, "A weak human boy, she looked in Tsukune's direction for a second, a pathetic succubus that had attempted to hurt my other self, she glared at Kurumu, and another human boy with a something sealed inside his body who happened to have awakened me."

Inner Moka walked towards Kurumu, her left hand was on her hip. She flicked her silver bangs and began to say, "So you're the one who attempted to hurt me in my sealed form?"

The busty, young succubus gulped in fear but quickly got into her battle stance. Even if she knew that she didn't have a chance of fighting an S-class vampire successfully, she wouldn't let the vampire attack her without putting up a fight.

Not waiting for an attack from the vampire, Kurumu lunged towards Inner Moka and swiped her with her sharp nails. However, Inner Moka easily dodged the young succubus' attack by side stepping to her left. Kurumu's eyes widened, before she could do anything else, she fell to her knees when a hard knee connected with her stomach. A second later, she found herself flying backwards from her previous location. Inner Moka had already swung her foot in a full kick that hit the young succubus directly on her left cheek, sending the blue-haired girl flying.

As she was flying backward, Kurumu tried to move her wings so she wouldn't hit the wall behind her. But before she could move her wings, Inner Moka had already appeared behind her.

"Know your place!" she sent another kick to the busty girl, once again sending her to the opposite direction.

Kurumu's back hit the wall behind her, causing her to be on the verge of losing consciousness. She had no idea that her fight with the vampire would end this quickly.

"Move out of my way, human," Kurumu could hear Inner Moka's voice in front of her. She tried to open her eyes, only to see Tsukune standing there with his hands stretched open.

"No. Please stop it Moka-san. Kurumu-chan has suffered enough already, there is no need to hurt her any more," Tsukune said as he valiantly tried to resist the killing intent that Moka exerted.

Kurumu was surprised at the human boy in front of her. She had wronged him several times already, and that was only today! She had forced him to be her slave, insulted him, maimed him, hurt his close friend, and almost killed him, if he had not been saved by Naruto. But this boy, this human boy, stood in front of her to stop the enraged vampire from inflicting any more pain on her. Why would he do something like this for her? She couldn't fathom his kind actions.

However, Inner Moka didn't hear his words. She rolled her eyes and with a powerful kick, sent the human boy flying to the other side of the school's rooftop.

"Now, I will finish you off," Inner Moka said to Kurumu, "Hmm, which one should I rip first? Your tail or your wings? Or even better… I'll rip them both at the same time!"

The silver-haired vampire walked slowly towards the young succubus, but after a few steps she couldn't move any further. Another human boy stood right in her path.

Inner Moka frowned, "Move," she demanded in an authoritative voice. However, the blond boy in front of her wouldn't budge an inch. Her frown deepened, _"Stupid humans and their weak hearts," _she thought.

She sent another powerful kick to Naruto's head, only to be blocked by his hands. The kick was powerful enough to leave some bruises but they were healed almost instantly.

"No. I won't let you hurt this girl any further. She has already received her punishment," Naruto said sternly.

"I already warned you," Inner Moka said, "If you don't move, I will make you move."

Inner Moka sent another kick at Naruto, but the boy was able to block it again; however she was able to send another kick at the blonde boy's stomach, making the boy groan in pain. Even so, he wouldn't be defeated so easily. Naruto got up and made several shadow clones to aid him in his fight.

Unfortunately, the clones didn't last long. Inner Moka was able to dodge most of the clones' hits while countering with her powerful kicks. While Inner Moka busy fighting the clones, the real Naruto sneaked behind her and quickly created a Rasengan in his hand. He didn't utilize his more powerful jutsu because he knew the Moka in front of him shared the same body with the other Moka, so if he hurt this Moka, it would hurt the other one as well.

Naruto tried to slam his Rasengan into Inner Moka's back, but she turned around and aimed a kick at him. However, Naruto still able to hit her with his Rasengan, but it slammed into her stomach instead of her back, like he had intended.

The spiralling attack ripped some of her clothes where the blue ball of energy hit her, revealing her smooth white skin. However, the wound that was caused by Naruto's attack had already healed instantly, making the blond frown.

_"So, she has an extraordinary healing capability like me. This fight won't be easy, then."_ Naruto thought to himself.

The two combatants continued their fight, trading blows and kicks. No one seemed to be winded at all. Each wound they inflicted on the other healed instantly prolonging the fight. Though, Naruto was trying his best not to inflict heavy damage toward the vampire. He just couldn't hurt his new friend, even when the person before him was her other self.

Not too far away, Tsukune had just regained consciousness. The last thing he could remember was being hit with a powerful kick from the silver-haired Moka. Tsukune quickly looked at Naruto and Inner Moka who were currently fighting each other. He glanced towards Kurumu's direction and felt relieved to see the blue-haired succubus was okay. It seemed that Naruto had stopped Inner Moka from hurting the girl any further.

Seeing his blonde friend fight with his another friend didn't sit well with him. He had to find a way to stop the two from fighting each other. Stepping into the fight wouldn't do any good for him - he would just die in instant if he got between them. So he did the only thing he could at the moment: think.

After a few minutes, his eyes widened. A sudden realization had hit him.

"Naruto! The Rosary!" Tsukune shouted as loud as he could, hoping that the blonde boy would hear him.

Naruto heard his brown-haired friend's voice. He knew what to do now, but it would be a hard task to do; hard, but not an impossible one. He must hold Inner Moka still for a few seconds and snap her rosary back into its place.

Before he could think any of a strategy, another kick was sent toward his head. Seeing an opening, he quickly put a lot of chakra in his feet, so instead of blocking or dodging the kick, he moved forward and tackled Inner Moka to the floor.

The two fell to the ground together, Naruto on top of Inner Moka. If someone had stepped onto the rooftop now, he or she would have thought that the two teenagers were doing something indecent. The vampire girl's face was red, not because she was embarrassed, but because she was angry. She moved her legs, intending to send the boy on top of her flying into the air.

But, Naruto quickly snapped Moka's rosary back into its place before she could kick him. He wasn't sure what would happen if he got an extra powerful kick on his family jewels, but he theorized that his healing ability would heal it in no time. The blonde boy wasn't willing to test his theory out, though.

With the rosary back into its place, Inner Moka immediately reverted back into her sealed form. The pink-haired Moka was still in compromising position with Naruto. The girl's face was still red too, but this time it was red out of embarrassment instead of anger.

"I'm glad you're back, Moka," Naruto smiled at the pink-haired girl, staying in their current position.

"Thank you, Naruto," Moka replied to the blonde's word as she moved her head closer to Naruto's, "I'm sorry Naruto..."

*Kapuchuuu~

"Gahhh.. You should ask me first before drinking my blood." Naruto wasn't hurt because of the girl's fang, but rather surprised at the sudden thing that just happened. Fortunately for Moka, he still let her feed on his blood.

After Moka finished her 'lunch' the two quickly got to their feet and began to walk towards Tsukune and Kurumu. It seemed that the human boy had already started to walk towards them when Moka was drinking Naruto's blood.

As Moka and Naruto reached at Tsukune and Kurumu's place, they could see the blue-haired succubus crying.

"Why? Why did you help me? Why would you take a hit for me?" Kurumu asked the human boy rather fiercely, she punching him in his chest at every word.  
"I had insulted you, blackmailed you, forced you to be my slave, hurt you, hurt your friend, and almost killed you," she paused for a moment, "Why, Tsukune?"

"Because I want to be your friend," answering Kurumu's entire question with a single sentence.

"F-Friend?" She stammered in disbelief.

"Yes, Kurumu-chan. I want to be your friend, and I'm sure Moka and Naruto would be happy to be your friends too," he offered a smile at the crying girl.

Kurumu looked at her pink and blonde haired classmates, receiving a nod from each of them.

"I would like to become your friend, Kurumu. But only if you promise that you won't try to hurt Moka or Tsukune again." Naruto said to the blue-haired girl.

"Me too, let's become friends, Kurumu-chan," Moka hugged the crying girl in front of her, she was happy that she got a chance to make another friend today.

"I promise. I won't try to hurt any of you again," Kurumu said as she wiped away tears from her eyes, "Thank you, everyone."

"Come on, let's go back already" Tsukune said, getting nod from her friends.

"Okay...Come on, let's go back," the three other students chorused in response to Tsukune's invitation.

* * *

Somewhere else,

**"Good. Now that the shinso blood in that girl's vein has awakened once again, my plan can go farther," **a male figure said in a dark room.  
**"That boy really useful for my plan, he brings more benefit than I previously thought he would."**

The figure laughed like a maniac at his own words. No one knew what his plan was and what the benefit was that he always talked about. One thing for sure, it wouldn't be any good for anyone except himself.

* * *

**A/N : Done! That's the fifth chapter for you. I hope you like it. Give me feedback, reviews, questions, and suggestions if you have any. Don't hesitate to PM me if you feel the need to, I will gladly reply to it. **

**See you next chapter!**

**MalZ**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again my readers, I'm sorry for the late update, last week was super busy for me. Well that, and I got distracted a little which result a one-shot bleach fic, oh, and another Naruto and Rosario+Vampire cross over. I'm sure you've already read it, if you haven't, then you can find it on my profile.**

**Don't worry, I won't ever give up this story. I already planned far ahead for this fic, far enough until capu2 anyway. :)**

**This chapter was beta read by: Jennarous**

**Without any further comments, I present you the sixth chapter of Live at Youkai Academy. It's almost 9k words, my longest chapter ever, so I hope that it's worth the wait.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Rosario+Vampire, both belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Naruto had just woken up from a good night's sleep. Today was his third day as a high school student. He quickly took a bath and prepared himself for the day.

After he had finished all of his preparations, he walked out of his room and saw that Tsukune was currently walking towards him. Naruto observed that Tsukune had some bandages wrapped around his body to cover injury he received from Inner Moka's kick yesterday.

"Good morning, Naruto," Tsukune greeted the blond boy.

"Hi Tsukune, you seem happy today," Naruto said before continuing, "Any particular reason?" he asked Tsukune as he joined the human boy.

"Ah, I just happy that we made a new friend yesterday," the brown-haired boy explained to Naruto.

"Oh right, I almost forgot about her," Naruto sheepishly scratched the back of his head, making his human friend sweat drop.

"Come on, let's go, Naruto," Tsukune said, "It's still early, how about we have breakfast before going to class?" he suggested.

The blond boy didn't need to be told twice, a second after his brain processed his friend's invitation, Naruto had already grabbed Tsukune's wrist and dragged him across the dorm rooms towards the cafeteria.

When they finally arrived, Naruto and Tsukune looked around the cafeteria. It seemed as if most of the other students were having breakfast as well. They could see a large boy was eating like crazy in one of the cafeteria's corner. On other seats, they sighted a short boy with glasses eating weird, slime-like soup - they immediately looked away in disgust.

Naruto and Tsukune walked through the cafeteria for a moment, it was almost full because a lot of students were having breakfast now. After looking for an empty seat, finally they spotted one. There was an empty table in the corner of the cafeteria, some girls just finished their breakfast and left the table empty. Naruto and Tsukune quickly took that table before anyone could ever think to take it away from them. They were lucky to get the table.

Just a few second after the two got their seat, Naruto and Tsukne hear a familiar voice came from behind them, "Good morning Naruto, Tsukune. Mind if we join you?"

"Oh! Good morning Moka-san, Kurumu-chan." Tsukune greeted the two girls, "Of course not, just come and take a seat. It would be nice to have a breakfast together." Tsukune answered the pink-haired girl's question.

"Yahoo! Good morning Tsukune." The blue-haired girl greeted the human boy as she began suffocating him by pressing his face into her huge breast.

Naruto and Moka only sweat dropped at the sight before them. They could see the human boy's entire face become redder and redder as the time goes by. They didn't really know if Tsukune's face was red due to his embarrassment, perversion, or lack of oxygen. But one thing they did know for sure though, it wouldn't take too long before he passed out due to blood lost, or lack of oxygen, or both.

Being a kind and caring girl she was, Moka decided to save her human friend from his torture, or fortune, depends on how you look at it.

After trying, and failing to separate the human boy from Kurumu's grasp, Moka was finally able to separate them with some help from Naruto.

"Uh… don't do that again Kurumu-chan," Tsukune said, getting a nod from the blue-haired succubus.

"Okay Tsukune, I won't do that again...for now," she muttered the last part under her breath so no one could hear it.

"Hey guys, can we start order our breakfast now? I'm hungry," Naruto whined. His stomach supported his complaint by letting out a growl, making the boy blush in embarrassment.

"I think I will just order a bowl of rice and miso soup for today," Tsukune said before continuing, "What do you want, Kurumu-chan?" he asked his new blue-haired friend.

"I will order the same thing as you, Tsukune." Kurumu smiled happily as she answered the human boy's question. She looked at Moka with questioning glance before asking the vampire girl what she wanted for breakfast.

However, the pink-haired girl just pressed her index fingers together and looked down at the floor, as if something interesting was happening down there.

Naruto sighed, "You want some blood for breakfast, right?" he asked the vampire girl beside him.

Moka nodded timidly, "Y-yes, but I can't..." she said, getting a curious look from the blond boy.

"Why not? Care to explain?" Naruto asked her, but she didn't give him an answer. He decided to push her a little more, "Come on, Moka, this isn't like you. Just tell us already. We are your friends, right?"

Moka's eyes widened slightly at the last part of Naruto's words, and after a moment of hesitation, she finally answered the blond's question.

"It's because... I hurt you yesterday. All of you," she looked down as she told her friends the reason, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I just..." she was stopped by Naruto who placed his fingers on her lips.

"Shh, calm down, Moka, It wasn't your fault," Naruto said reassuringly, "We know it was the other Moka that was in control of your body yesterday. It was partially my fault too, since I was the one who released her from the seal," Naruto smiled at the pink-haired girl, making her feeling more comfortable.

"So there is no need for you to feel sorry at all, since it wasn't you that happened to kick us like a kick-boxing champion yesterday," Naruto chuckled at his own joke. No one knew where he got the kick-boxing part from; maybe he had heard it from other students or watched the sport on TV.

Moka's face lit up a little. She looked at her friends one by one, noticing that everyone was smiling at her; they didn't seem angry at all. She was lucky that she had understanding friends like them. She hoped this moment would last forever. She had friends now, even though one of them was a human, but he wasn't anything like those despicable "friends" she had in human world.

"It's true Moka, we aren't angry at you," Kurumu stated before continuing, "It's me who really needs to apologize to all of you. If I didn't start the fight yesterday, it would have never happened."

"Don't say something like that, Kurumu-chan," Tsukune joined the conversation, "It's all right now. If you didn't show up yesterday, we would never become friends like we are now," he said, getting nods from all of them.

"Yahoo! Tsukune, you are the best! I knew it!" Kurumu said, before readying herself to suffocate Tsukune in her huge breasts again. However, her plan wasn't successful, as Moka and Naruto stopped her before she could go any farther.

"Mou, you're so mean," Kurumu pouted, eliciting few chuckle from everybody present.

Naruto called the waitress and ordered, "I would like to order two bowls of rice and miso soup for my friends over there," Naruto said, getting a nod from the waitress. "For me, I would like a bowl of each of the following: pork ramen, shrimp ramen, miso butter ramen, roast beef ramen, teriyaki chicken ramen, mushroom ramen, smoked ham ramen, oriental ramen…" he paused for a moment and frowned, "I think that's enough for now, I will call you again if we need anything else."

The waitress, Moka, Kurumu, and Tsukune's faces were all priceless. Their eyes were wide open and they were gawking at the blond's order. They had never met someone with such a monstrous appetite towards ramen. Was he really that hungry?

"Hey, come on, don't give me that look," Naruto moped, "I only ordered half of the amount of ramen that I usually order in my home village," he continued, making the others gape at him with even more disbelief.

The waitress eventually overcame her surprise and walked away from their table to get their orders ready.

A few minutes later, she came back with the food they had ordered and placed it on the table. Immediately after the food was served, the blond-haired boy began eating his breakfast with alacrity, slurping the eight bowls of different flavors with incredible speed.

"Ah, the ramen is great here! I will definitely come here again to have some for lunch and dinner," Naruto exclaimed, "Oh, and maybe for a midnight snack too," he finished.

"Naruto, is that okay for you to eat ramen for every meal?" Tsukune curiously asked his friend.

Naruto nodded sagely, "Why of course, Tsukune! Ramen is the food of the gods. Don't ever doubt the power of ramen!" Naruto deadpanned. However, his other friend didn't share the same belief as him.

"Naruto! That's not healthy at all! You shouldn't eat ramen for every meal," Moka scolded her blond-haired friend, "You should be eating healthier foods! It's for your own good!"

"Oh come on, Moka, I'm fine, really," Naruto defended himself, "It's not like you eat healthy foods either, for as long as I've known you, you've only consumed blood and tomato juice. What kind of healthy food is that?" he queried, making the vampire girl blush in embarrassment.

"B-But I'm a vampire! It's in my nature to drink blood and tomato juice," Moka tried to defend herself from Naruto's statement, "And I eat other food too, sometimes."

"Yeah, sure, you're a vampire and I'm ramen lover," Naruto said, "Just as you said about yourself, it's in our nature. You drink blood and I eat ramen," Naruto stated before continuing, "How about this, I will eat something else later with you, but you must try ramen then, my treat. Sound good?"

Moka, Tsukune and Kurumu had the same thought on their mind, _"Did Naruto just ask me/Moka-san/her out?"_

The expressions on their faces showed evidence of the question on their minds. Moka's face was as red as a tomato, Tsukune had an unrecognizable look on his face, the young succubus had a sly smile on her face, and Naruto looked confused.

_"Did I say something wrong?"_ Naruto thought to himself, _"Why do I suddenly have this uneasy feeling? Usually when I feel like this, something bad happens to me," _he shuddered a little.

"Ohhh, you're such a naughty boy, Naruto," Kurumu said loudly so everybody present in the cafeteria could hear her voice. She continued on, a sly smile on her face, "You're asking Youkai Academy's most cute and beautiful girl, second only to me," she paused for a moment to add a dramatic effect to her little speech before continuing, "You ask Akashiya Moka to go on a date with you, and you succeed in making her blush this red?" she pointed at the pink-haired girl.

"WHAATTT!?" Naruto and all the other males present there, except Tsukune and most of Kurumu's fans, jumped out of their seat and shouted together in disbelief.

The pink-haired vampire looked down at her hands on her lap, squeezing her skirt tightly. Some hair covered her face, but not enough to conceal her blush from the curious observers. She didn't say anything, though. To be more precise, she couldn't say anything at this moment. She just wanted the world to stop so she could run away to hide her embarrassment. She didn't even know why she felt this way. Did she have a crush on Naruto? No, it couldn't be. He is a human and she still couldn't completely trust him, even though he had already saved her twice. To top it off, she has only known him for three days, so that couldn't be the reason, right?

However, her thoughts were cut off by a laughing voice nearby, "Hahaha look at your face! I should have brought a camera with me to capture this moment."

"Come on Kurumu-chan, don't be like that," Tsukune reprimanded the girl, receiving an annoyed look from Kurumu, similar to that of a child when their toy was taken away.

"I mean, look at Moka-san," he gestured towards the pink-haired vampire, "She almost fainted because of the embarrassment that you've put her through."

Kurumu felt a little bad, she had only wanted to tease the two a little. She didn't think Moka's reaction would be this severe. She thought that Moka would defend herself by denying it or something like that, but it seems that her prediction was wrong after all.

On the other hand, being the succubus that she is, Kurumu knew almost everything about love; her mother had taught her well. She could tell from the girl's expression that Moka had taken a liking towards a certain blond, but said blond didn't seem to have a clue about the entire situation.

_"Well, I think it would be better if I stay out of this for now," _Kurumu thought, _"But if one of them needs a little push to admit their feeling towards each other later, I will gladly help them."_

"Uh, okay Tsukune, I understand," Kurumu said. She turned to the crowd and shouted once again, making everybody look at her, "Enough staring! Go back to your own business already!"

Her shout made all the onlookers go back to their previous activities.

Naruto got back into his seat and asked, "What was that for, Kurumu?"

"Oh, I just want to tease you two a bit, but it seems like I overdid it a little," Kurumu explained, "I'm sorry, Naruto, Moka."

"Ah, okay I guess," Naruto responded, "I don't think it's that bad, I always pranked people in my village when I was a little kid."

"You're so mean, Kurumu," Moka pouted cutely. In the inside, however, she was still mulling over her previous thoughts.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Kurumu said, "I won't do it again, I promise. Well… if you just admit your feelings it won't have to come to this, you know?"

"Kurumuuuu-" Moka, Naruto and Tsukune said together.

"Okay, okay, geez just chill already," Kurumu said, "I'm sorry, okay? Let's just drop the topic and move onto something else, shall we?"

"Yes, I agree with Kurumu-chan," Tsukune said, "We should talk about something else."

Everyone nodded at Tsukune's suggestion, especially Moka, for obvious reasons. They dropped the previous topic and started talking about other topics, like school, some new gossip and whatnot.

After a few minutes of talking and laughing together, a certain pink-haired girl started another topic of conversation.

"Um, actually I have a question," Moka started, "I was wondering, how do you have power that a normal human shouldn't have, Naruto?"

"Because I'm awesome like that?" Naruto deflected with another question, hoping his friends would drop the topic. Unfortunately for him, his friends didn't want to drop the topic, as they were also curious about his power.

"Yes, I'm curious about it too, Naruto," Tsukune said, "If it's possible, can you teach me so I can defend myself and help you in fight if needed?"

Kurumu and Moka nodded and looked at the blond, waiting for an answer. It really was good idea if Naruto could teach Tsukune to use his power because he would be able to defend himself should the situation call for it. They weren't sure if they could always be there to help him, so the idea of Naruto telling them about his power and teaching the human boy how to use them sounded really appealing to the group.

However the blond had his own personal thoughts. He wasn't sure if he should tell them about his power or not. On one hand, he didn't want to tell them. He wanted to keep his power a secret for a little longer.

_"I don't know if I can keep this secret any longer, should I tell them?" _he asked himself, _"But we haven't even known each other for three days. Can I really trust them enough to keep this from the others?"_

On the other hand, they're his friends. He shouldn't lie to them.

_"What am I going to say?" _he thought, _"Ah yes maybe that will work... I'll just tell them some of my secrets. It won't hurt since they have already seen me in action." _

After Naruto figured out what he should say to his friends, he finally looked at them and smiled.

"Hey, the first class is about to begin," he paused for a moment, "I don't know about you, but I don't want to come late to Ririko-sensei's class. She is scary," Naruto said as he started to walk away from the cafeteria towards the academy building.

Moka, Tsukune, and Kurumu sweat dropped. They thought Naruto would answer their question, but they were proven wrong. He didn't even wait for them before walking away. How could he?

"Narutooo!" the three shouted, quickly running to catch up with him. Tsukune grabbed the blond's body and Moka and Kurumu both held one of his arms.

"You won't get away so easily, Naruto," Kurumu said sternly to her blond classmate.

"Yeah, Kurumu-chan is right, you will tell us, Naruto," Tsukune told his fellow human friend.

"Come on, we'll be late to Ririko-sensei's class. She promised to punish me severely if I made another mistake in her class," Naruto tried to defend himself. However he still had one more friend who was waiting for her turn to question him.

"Why did you just drop our question and leave us like that, Naruto?" Moka asked him, looking straight into his eyes.

Naruto gulped when he saw her bright green puppy eyes. He cursed his luck inwardly, _"Damn, she has a puppy eyes no jutsu, how can I get out from this?"_ he thought. However no answer came to him. The puppy eyes no jutsu was really effective.

Naruto made a mental note to himself: when he found a way home and became the next Hokage, the first thing he would do is immediately label it as an S-rank forbidden jutsu.

"Alright, alright," he finally said, "I will tell you all after the school finished."

His friends' faces brightened immediately after he said those words. They couldn't wait until the school over. The four then proceeded to walk together towards their classroom.

* * *

Today's lessons weren't that much different from yesterday's lessons. Once again, the students had to endure a boring day.

The first lesson was math. A certain brown-haired teacher with round glasses drilled them once again on solving geometric problems. Ririko-sensei seemed as energetic as ever when teaching.

The only one who was giving her attention to the lesson from Naruto's group was Moka. She seemed interested enough in the lesson. She was writing notes in her note-book as she listened to the female teacher's explanation.

Tsukune also appeared to be paying attention to the explanation Ririko-sensei was giving, but he didn't look as interested as the pink-haired vampire. The young human boy had yawned several times already since the class had started fifteen minutes ago.

A certain blond was pretending to listen to the hot teacher's explanation, but in reality, he wasn't listening to her at all. At the moment, his mind was occupied with an internal debate.

Naruto knew his friends would ask him about his power sooner or later. Due to his encounter with Saizou two days ago, he already knew about the possibility of being discovered. He had used Kagebunshin and Rasengan in his fight. He cursed himself for not holding himself back when he fought against the orc. Was it his anger towards Saizou, who nearly raped his Moka-chan, that clouded his mind?

Wait... What did he just say? His Moka? His Moka-chan? Since when did he address her like that?

_"It must be because of Kurumu and her teasing this morning that made me think that way," _Naruto thought. While he couldn't deny the fact that his pink-haired, vampire friend was attractive and had caught his attention, Naruto still didn't want to have a relationship with anyone now. He couldn't.

Naruto couldn't let himself get attached to this world, or any single individual. He still had his responsibility as a shinobi of Konoha, no matter where he was. He still needed to find a way to get back to his home village. He didn't want to get too attached to his new friends, so if somehow he could find a way to get back into his home village, he wouldn't feel any pain for leaving his friends here and his friends wouldn't be sad for his leaving either.

So, with that thought in his mind, he decided that he shouldn't get any closer to his new friends than he was now.

Now, that Naruto had one problem settled, he focused his attention to his other problem. He didn't think his friends would ask him about his power this soon. He still needed some time to determine if he trusted his new friends enough to keep his secrets.

He was worried about what would happen if his secret about the Juubi being sealed inside his body was leaked to the youkai community. What would happen then? What was the worst possible scenario that could happen if people from the youkai world knew about him and his tenant?

_"Damn that arrogant silver-haired vampire. Why couldn't she keep her mouth shut? Why, out of all things, did she have to tell them there is a demon sealed inside me?!" _Naruto sneered at the sudden thought that crossed his mind.

While he had no doubt the Juubi was the most powerful entity in his world, he wasn't sure if it was the same case here in youkai world.

If it was the same here, then he could think of some possible outcomes that could happen if his secret was leaked. First, most of them would fear and avoid him; it was a rule set by nature itself. The weak would always fear those stronger than them. He absolutely didn't want something like that to happen in the future. While he didn't mind if people feared him, the idea of people avoiding him only brought back bitter memories from his childhood.

The second possibility was, the stronger creatures out there wouldn't believe him. They would come and try to take him down in hope that they could finish him off and take the pride in killing the Juubi. Naruto didn't want something like this to happen either. He wouldn't mind sparring with these monsters a couple times, but the thought of having to fight against them every single day for the rest of his life wasn't a pleasant one.

The third possibility was that some weird organization or mad scientist would try to get their hands at him. They would try to capture him, experiment on him, make him into a breeding machine, or other terrible things he couldn't imagine. He absolutely didn't want something like this to happen to him.

None of the three possible scenarios he thought of seemed to be any good to him. He was to be feared, avoided, or hunted for the rest of his life in this world. This sudden thought made him even more unsure about telling his friends about his secret.

_"Should I tell them about this or not?"_ Naruto asked himself. Even though he had already planned to tell his friends about his secrets before, he couldn't help but feel uneasy about the whole situation.

Another fact that he couldn't deny was that he had already promised to tell his friends about his power after school. Although he hadn't promised them to tell about the Juubi, he was sure that they would ask him about it too if he explained his power.

_"Well, I'm left with no choice but to tell them about this," _Naruto continued his thoughts, _"I hope nothing bad happens after I tell them."_

While our favorite blond was having his own internal debate, a certain blue haired succubus was looking around her class. She wasn't paying attention to the lesson in the slightest. Kurumu eventually looked at her two new male friends. She had different thoughts about them. For Naruto, she really interested in him, mostly because of Inner Moka's words yesterday. Inner Moka had said that Naruto was a human with a strong demon sealed inside him, causing Kurumu to be curious about that fact. She had never heard of a demon being sealed inside someone. Maybe she could use it as blackmail later, or maybe she could use it as a hot gossip story.

Kurumu giggled a little at her little thought, eliciting an angry glare from Ririko-sensei. Not wanting to make the math teacher mad at her, she instantly shut her mouth tightly and pretended to make a note in her book. She let out a relieved sigh when Ririko-sensei waved her interruption off and continued her lesson.

She had always thought human race was the worst race that ever existed. She had bad memories about them, but she quickly tried to forget the bitter memories. She didn't want to think about her past now, so she began to observe her new brown-haired friend.

Kurumu still didn't understand this human at all. She hurt him in many different ways, but he didn't even get angry at her. He had his right to be angry at her, mad at her, or even take revenge if he wanted. But he didn't. This human refused to become angry at her violent actions. He had already forgotten and forgiven her for her wrongdoings. The hardest thing for Kurumu to fathom was his reason for forgiving her. What kind of reason did he give her? He wanted to be her friend? Weird.

He, who was a mere human, stood before her to defend her from an S-class vampire. Did he lose his mind somewhere? Why was he protecting a stranger that tried to hurt him? His courage, however, did open her eyes.

_"Maybe, not all humans are as bad as I had thought,"_ Kurumu thought.

_"Could I put my trust into him?"_ she asked herself, _"Could he be my destined one?"_

Just like the rest her race, the blue-haired succubus had someone out there who was her destined one. That had been established since she was brought into this world. Her sole mission was to find him. That was the reason that she had tried to get as much attention as she could. She hoped that one of the males she enthralled with her charm was her destined one.

Even if Kurumu wasn't the smartest, she wasn't stupid. She wouldn't declare Tsukune as her destined one because he had saved her once. Even if she didn't deny the fact that Tsukune was a good-looking boy, she wouldn't rush things. Well, suffocating her friend with her huge bosom didn't fall into the "too quickly" category in her mind.

_"I will look into it later," _Kurumu thought, _"For now, I can't wait the lesson to finished, I'm curious to find out about Naruto," _She almost let out a giggle again, but she quickly restrained herself before the math teacher could scold her again.

* * *

The rest of today's lessons weren't too different from usual. They learned economics, history, English language, and even some basic knowledge about human's world.

Just like the first lesson, Moka was the only one who seemed to be giving her full attention towards the teachers. Tsukune and Kurumu just listened to their teachers' lecture, but without really paying attention. Naruto didn't even bother to listen. His friends had caught him looking out the window with a blank look on multiple occasions. His friends were slightly worried about him, but they decided to ask him later about it.

Eventually, today's lessons were finished. Most of the students had left the academy building already. However, Naruto and his little group weren't "most students." They decided to go the rooftop, like they did yesterday. They had agreed that it was the best place to get some privacy, and that was just what they needed.

When they finally arrived at the rooftop, the four friends sat down, forming a small circle. Moka was sitting near the wall, with Naruto on her right, and on Naruto's right was Tsukune, followed by Kurumu.

They sat there in silence for a few moments, no one seems as eager to hear about Naruto's power like they were this morning. However, that didn't mean that they would drop the topic. It was hard enough to convince Naruto to agree with them and tell them about himself, so they wouldn't waste this opportunity.

Strangely, Naruto was the one who started the conversation, "So, what do you want to know?" he started, "I'll answer your questions, so don't be shy and ask away," Naruto said jokingly, not wanting his friends to be too serious about the matter. By joking, Naruto hoped that he could make them feel more comfortable and let some things remain unasked. If they were dead serious, there was no doubt that they would ask dangerous questions that he wasn't ready to answer.

"If I may ask first," Moka spoke, "I want to ask about the techniques you used against Saizou and... my other self," she questioned, lowering her voice on last part. It seemed that she still hadn't gotten over the fight and was still rather ashamed for what her other self did yesterday.

"Sure Moka. You should really get over what your other self did yesterday. It's not your fault, okay? Naruto said, getting nods from Tsukune and Kurumu. Naruto then continued, "First, those clones you saw before were called Kagebunshin, and this spiralling sphere..." he made a rasengan in his hand and showed them, watching as his friends examined the blue energy ball in Naruto's hand with curious eyes, "...is called a Rasengan."

"How did you create those, Naruto? You had said that you're a human like me," Tsukune asked him, he was curious about it. If Naruto could do it, maybe he could do it too with enough practice he thought.

"I did those techniques using chakra," Naruto simply answered.

"What's chakra, Naruto? I've never heard about it before," Kurumu asked the blond boy.

"I knew you'd ask," Naruto chuckled, "Well, to make it easier for you to understand, it is basically the moulding of the physical energy and spiritual energy in every human's body."

"Can you teach your techniques to Tsukune, Naruto?" Moka asked curiously, getting an eager look from the brown-haired human.

Tsukune looked at his fellow human, he had never heard about chakra, but if Naruto said it was in every human's body, he could use it too.

"No," Naruto bluntly answered Moka's question. The one word had a big impact on Tsukune. The human boy felt his hopes get crushed by the one word. He had hoped that if Naruto could teach him about chakra, he could become strong enough to defend himself and help his friends, should they need it. But there seemed no way for his hope to become a reality.

"It's okay Tsukune, don't be sad," Kurumu tried to console Tsukune, she didn't know why she was trying, but she felt it was a right thing to do right now.

"Yes, Kurumu is right, Tsukune, you shouldn't feel bad about it," the pink-haired vampire added.

However, Tsukune didn't hear the consoling words that his friends offered him; he was crying anime tears right now and an imaginary dark cloud could be seen above his head.

"Well, I can't teach Tsukune how to use the techniques I explained before because he doesn't have the amount of chakra required for those techniques," Naruto paused for a moment before continuing, "However, I think I can teach him how to use chakra for a simple task like enhancing speed or strength, but..." he couldn't continue his explanation because he was tackled by his fellow human friend.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you..." the overjoyed Tsukune muttered while hugging the blond shinobi on the floor.

The young succubus couldn't resist the urge to tease her friends, "I thought you liked Moka, Naruto, but it seems like you're enjoying your current position," Kurumu giggled a little.

However, Kurumu's words got different reactions from the three. Moka was blushing red again. Moka didn't know why, but it just happened. The thought about Naruto liking her made her get a strange feeling in her chest. She had never felt something like this before. Why did she become like this because of some simple words her friend teased her with?

_"D-Do I?" _Moka asked herself, _"Do I like Naruto?" _Moka's face reddened even more at the own thought. Was it true? She didn't know for sure - she had read some human's novel during her time in human world, and if she remembered, the girl's reaction when they were near the person they liked was just quite similar to what she was feeling now.

_Her blush deepened, "NO! It can't be." _She wasn't like the fictional characters in the novels. Her mind must be playing with her now. She wasn't falling for him, she couldn't be. There were too many reasons as to why she couldn't feel that way towards him.

First, he is a human, even now she knew that not all human were bad, but still she shouldn't feel this way about someone of the race she hated so much. Just a few months ago, she was duped by one of her friends which ended with her nearly getting raped by a dozen old men. She wouldn't forget about that incident so easily.

Her second reason was very different from her first reason. She is a vampire. Vampires were supposed to find mates from his/her own kind, it was one of the many unwritten rules in the vampire society. She must follow these rules whether she liked it or not. If she defied that rule, she was a disgrace to the vampire race. She had never agreed with the rules, but what could she say? The rules were established long before she was born.

Third reason was her other self. She didn't know why she had another personality, but it seemed that her other self was opposite from her. She didn't even know why she wore her Rosario at the first place. No one on her family wore something like this, and as far as she knew, no other vampire used one either. So why did she have to wear one? Her family had only told her that it was her mother's last gift to her and that it was for her own good.

She didn't know for sure, but she would guess that her other self would definitely try to kill her blond friend the next time she came out. Moka clutched her rosary tightly. She didn't want something like that to happen. She didn't know why, but she was aware of what her other self did yesterday. She could see through her eyes. She could felt her body move. She could feel the blows her other self received. However, she couldn't control her body.

However, it appeared as if her and her other self's feelings were somehow linked. When her other self was about to kick Tsukune when he stood in front of Kurumu, she knew Tsukune wouldn't be able to survive the Youki enhanced kick from her other self, so she screamed at the top of her lungs right before her other self kicked him. No one outside could hear her of course, but it seemed that her other self heard it, or felt it. No matter how insignificant it was, it was enough to disrupt her other self's concentration. It was powered down enough so that her human friend didn't die because of the heavy blow. Moka felt relieved because she knew that she wouldn't take her new friend's death easily if it had come to that, even if they were only friends for three days.

She had other reasons as to why she shouldn't feel whatever she was towards a certain blond, but her other reason wasn't as important compared to the other three. Her other reason was quite simple actually, but it could be avoided. Her father, Issa Shuzen, would definitely kill the blond the second he saw him, so as long as her father didn't see him, he would be fine, right?

So with those thoughts in mind, she steeled herself. She should be grateful that she had friends like Naruto, Tsukune and Kurumu. She didn't want to ruin her friendships because of her feelings.

Naruto's reaction when he heard Kurumu's teasing was precious. His eyes widened in shock for a second, and a moment later, his face drastically changed from being calm to being horrified. He struggled under the brown-haired boy's grip and tried, in vain, to escape from the boy's arms. He wondered how Tsukune could hold him in place despite being a simple human. Eventually he was able escape from Tsukune's grip by using a simple Kawarimi, substituting himself with a log that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

Tsukune's reaction was the easiest to predict. He was feeling happy because his hopes weren't completely crushed. He wouldn't be a weak boy who couldn't defend himself anymore. His feeling of happiness drove him to hug his blond friend.

Tsukune frowned, why did his friend's body suddenly become stiff? He opened his eyes and was surprised beyond words. Naruto wasn't there anymore; instead there was a random log. Tsukune didn't even care though, he was happy now.

Kurumu was extremely amused. She didn't think the whole scenario would be this funny. She would definitely have to do this again in the future.

"Well, as amusing as that was, we should continue our discussion," Kurumu said before continuing, "Is that true you can help Tsukune, Naruto?"

"I was about to say more about that before Tsukune tackled me down," Naruto glared at his human friend, getting a sheepish look from the boy.

Naruto let out a sigh and began his explanation, "As I was saying before, I can teach you Tsukune. Well train you is a better way to put it," Naruto corrected himself, "So, I will train you, but I must warn you now. It won't be easy, it will be hard. No no, hard is an understatement here. It will be incredibly difficult. I honestly don't think you can survive, and if I killed you during our training I'm afraid that I'll be hunted down by these two lovely girls before us, Tsukune," Naruto gulped at the sudden thought, feeling a shiver run down his spine.

"At the moment you only have enough chakra to live, and if you use it, even just a little bit, your life will be put on line. Therefore, you must increase it by training your body and mind, since chakra is a combination of physical and spiritual energy, as I said before," Naruto explained, getting several nods from the excited boy he was talking to.

"However, I don't know if you can increase your chakra reserves or not," Naruto said, getting questioning look from his three friends.

He sighed before saying, "Let me tell you something. Not everybody was born with the ability to increase his or her chakra reserves. For some people, no matter how hard they trained, they only had enough chakra to live. Their chakra wouldn't increase at all," he continued, "Some were able to increase their reserve with intense training, but it's different for each person. Some people were able to increase their reserves quickly, but some were not," Naruto looked at his friend.

"I don't know which category you fall into, Tsukune. You shouldn't be happy with this information," Naruto frowned, "You should be prepared to accept the worst case scenario if it comes down to it later," Naruto warned his friend, he didn't want to say these things to his friend, but it was necessary.

His friend was a normal human without any fighting experience. He was weak, weaker than a new academy student in his home village. He would have much to do if he wanted to become stronger. He would have to do a lot to be able to defend his self in the world of monsters.

No matter what, he didn't want to become too attached to his new friends in this world, but Naruto couldn't let his human friend stand on his own in this dangerous environment. He couldn't always be there to haul his friend's ass out of danger.

_"Whether he will be able to use chakra or not is not up to me, but he should train his body to the point where he is able to escape from danger," _Naruto thought.

"Yes, I will do whatever it takes," Tsukune nodded with determined look on his face. No matter what results he ended up with, he must take this opportunity. He wouldn't let himself be put down just because of the small risks it takes.

"I'm glad, Tsukune," Moka chirped happily, before she was pushed away by the blue-haired succubus.

"Yahoo! Tsukune is going to be stronger and manlier," Kurumu exclaimed as she punched her fist upwards in excitement. She rushed towards Tsukune, making him blushed in embarrassment.

Naruto chuckled and said, "You shouldn't accept it this early. Think about it carefully, and tell me your decision later."

"Well, I think that's all you want to ask me, right? Now I'm going to the cafeteria and get some ramen for lunch. Anyone coming with me?" he asked his friends as he began walking towards the rooftop's exit.

However, his effort wasn't a successful one. Right after his third step towards the exit, Naruto felt a tug at his collar as he was dragged back by his friends.

"Oh, not so fast Naruto," Kurumu gave her an evil smile, "You still need to answer one more question from us." She said.

Naruto cursed his luck inwardly. He had thought that this moment was the perfect opportunity to leave them so he could avoid any further questions. But no, he wasn't that lucky! He couldn't escape without making his friends angry at him later.

So here he was, facing his friends, waiting for them to ask the question he had already predicted.

"Naruto, was what Moka's other self said yesterday true?" Kurumu asked, if what Inner Moka had said was true, this would definitely become a hot gossip topic among youkai community.

"Can I choose to pass this question? Next question, please," Naruto said, intending to avoid the question.

"Come on Naruto, we are your friends, right? Why keep this a secret from us?" Moka asked him, once again directing her big puppy eyes towards the blond.

_"Damn, that puppy eyes no jutsu again, why does every woman seem know it?" _Naruto thought about the scariest jutsu ever created.

"Well I want to answer that question but all of you must give me your word that what I am about to say will never be repeated," Naruto said, a serious expression on his face.

"Of course Naruto, I will keep it as secret," Moka and Tsukune said simultaneously.

"Um, not even a word?" Kurumu asked, getting glares from Naruto, Moka, and Tsukune. "O-Okay then," Kurumu said, feeling disappointed that she couldn't tell anyone about this.

"Good!" Naruto chirped, "The answer to your question is, yes. I have a demon, well... kind of, sealed inside of me," Before any of them could ask him any further he quickly added, "And no, I won't tell you how I got it, what is it, or any other questions related to it. I'm sorry it's rather personal," he said, getting understanding nods from his friends.

Moka, Tsukune, and Kurumu knew better than to question him any further. They knew when it was a good time to stop. It was common knowledge that no one wanted to reveal their personal problems to others, especially when they weren't too close. However, they still hoped that their blond friend would tell them about it some day.

"It seems you understand me, I'm glad," Naruto smiled at his friends, "I promise I will definitely tell you someday, okay?" he promised his friends, getting several nods from them before continuing, "It's ramen time, then!" his mood changed drastically, making his friends face-faulted at their blond friend's attitude.

"What? More ramen? I thought you had eight bowls this morning, Naruto?" Tsukune asked his blond friend in disbelief. He had no idea how someone could eat so much ramen and not feel sick afterwards.

"Why of course. It's the food of gods," Naruto chuckled as he walked towards the exit with his friends.

"Narutooo, I already said that eating ramen is not good for you, you should try other foods," Moka scolded him once again about his ramen addiction.

"And I already told you that you should try eating ramen instead of drinking blood, and that it was okay for me to eat as much ramen as I want, Vampire-chan," Naruto said those words with a mocking tone towards the pink-haired vampire. However, he didn't realize what effect these words would have on his friend, since no one had called her that ever before. It looked like she liked it though, but she wouldn't tell him about it. Even in her sealed form, she still had her pride as a proud vampire.

Kurumu decided to join the conversation as she asked them about one topic she loved the most, "Hey guys, have you heard about the latest gossip in this school?"

"Um, what gossip is that, Kurumu-chan?" Tsukune asked his blue-haired friend. While he was not into gossiping, he still wanted to know the latest information that was going on around him."

Moka and Naruto gave her questioning look as well. They seem rather interested; So Kurumu decided to tell them about it.

"Well, the rumor is that there's a young witch terrorizing her classmate with pranks and magic, her name is Yukari, if I remember correctly," Kurumu informed her friends.

"Why would someone do that to their own classmates?" Moka asked. She didn't understand it at all. She had bad memories during her time in human world, but never once did she think to take revenge to her classmates by pranking them. She really was too nice for her own good.

Naruto's ears perked up a bit when he heard "prank." In his childhood he was regarded as the village's prank master. In reality though, he only pulled pranks to get the attention he was deprived from. Could this little girl Kurumu had mentioned before be in same shoes with him? He really needed to look into this later.

"Well, as long as she didn't mean any harm towards her classmates, I guess it's okay," Tsukune gave his opinion on the matter.

"Yes, I think so," Kurumu said, "Well here's another rumor going around the students. I heard that there was this odd girl that was about to taken out of school due to her behavior."

"What kind of behavior is that, Kurumu?" Naruto asked, quite curious about this matter.

"I don't know, how about we investigate these two cases?" Kurumu suggested, "We could think it as playing detective game, you know?" she giggled a little.

"Well I did want to be a detective when I was a little," Tsukune said, getting surprised look from all of his friends, which he waved it off, "So I'm in."

"I will help you too, I'm sure it will be interesting," Moka said happily. She was cheerful because this was one of the opportunities she had to solidify their friendship, as they would have to go out together more often because of this little "detective game" Kurumu had suggested.

"I won't take part in this game," Naruto said. He immediately got surprised looks from all of his friends. They didn't know why he would turn Kurumu's suggestion down, since they thought he wasn't that kind of person. "I was kidding, I'm in. I'm curious about the cases too," Naruto quickly added.

"Well it has been decided then! Prepare yourself guy! Our first mission is to make an investigation about the two," Kurumu said, "And we start tomorrow!"

"Sure Kurumu-chan," "Okay Kurumu," "It's ramen time now!" She got different answers from her three friends.

* * *

**A/N: My longest chapter ever. I know it looks like filler chapter, but I think it's needed for the characters' development I planned, and I don't want to rush things.**

**So what do you think? Don't hesitate to tell me about your opinion.**

**Anyway, I will go sleep now, writing a long chapter straightly was never a good thing to do for your health.**

**See you next chapter!**

**MalZ**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N : Hello again my readers! I'm so sorry for the long wait. **

**I present you the continuation of my story, the seventh chapter of Live at Youkai Academy. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did when I wrote this chapter. **

**This chapter has already beta read by: Jennarous**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Rosario+Vampire both belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

_Pain..._

_An excruciating pain..._

_His entire body hurt so much. _

_He didn't know where he was. He couldn't see anything. He could only feel the pain._

_Everywhere he looked. Every direction he searched in. Nothing. _

_Empty..._

_In this empty place, emptiness suddenly grew in his heart. _

_Abandoned... Left alone... Always... Alone..._

_Loneliness... Nothingness..._

_Why did he feel like this?_

_Like someone was playing with his emotions._

_Dark..._

_A sudden darkness engulfed the entire place he was in, dissipating the little spark of light that was there once before._

_He was all alone in the dark. No one stood beside him in this dark place that was full of nothingness._

_He struggled within. The pain that was coursing throughout his body and the emptiness in his heart were intense._

_Cold..._

_Freezing, cold air..._

_The temperature was rapidly decreasing. He could feel the bone-chilling gushes of wind blast into him from every direction._

_He fell onto his knees. He couldn't stand upright anymore._

_Now..._

_The pain increased... a scream of agony!_

_Silence..._

_Something moved!_

_His body smashed into the ground. He tried to hold on, but he couldn't. _

_A choke..._

_It was too strong to resist. He was pressed further and further into the ground. _

_He couldn't move his body._

_Helpless..._

_What is this?_

_What happened?_

_He had experienced a lot of things in his life, but he had never experienced something like this before._

_The pain he was feeling right now, was almost unbearable. Should he just give up and admit defeat?_

_"Na..u...o..." a faint voice could be heard. It was so far away that he couldn't hear it clearly._

_"N-no... don't... come..."_

_"Na..u...to.." the voice came again. It was closer this time. _

_"Please... don't..."_

* * *

It was another day at Youkai Academy, the school where monsters learned how to co-exist with humans. The sun shone brightly in the east, indicating that a new day has started. It was a peaceful morning. The birds chirped happily, singing their own melody on top of tree branches. The warm feeling from the morning sun only brought more joy to this peaceful morning.

However, the peacefulness this morning had, didn't last that long. A shout could be heard from one of the boys' room.

"NO!" Naruto jerked up from his position, his eyes wide open. His entire body was sweating profusely like he had just finished a marathon without taking a break at all. His body was still shaking a little from the strange things he experienced a moment ago, _"What was that?"_

The young blond tried to calm himself by taking a deep breath. He held his breath for a moment, and then release it before repeating. After he did that for several minutes, it seemed the boy had already calmed himself down. However, he still pondering about the strange "dream" he got.

The problem is, he didn't even know if it was a dream or not. If it was a dream, it was a nightmare then, the worst nightmare he ever had.

He had dreamed horrible things before, especially when he was a little boy. Those ungrateful bastards called villagers of Konoha were the one who gave him bad childhood. However, every beating he got, every pain he suffered, all seemed pale in comparison with this "dream".

For Naruto, every time he got himself into a trouble, he had always found a way to overcome the problem. Always. But in that situation, a dream or not, he couldn't do anything. He was nothing there, he couldn't even hold on his own. For the first time in his life, Uzumaki Naruto felt... helpless.

Naruto shook his head rapidly, hoping he could forget about that strange dream by doing so. He shouldn't think about it seriously. He should move on and just forget it already. It was only a dream after all. Yes it was only a dream, nothing special about it. With that in his thought, Naruto got up from his bed and walked towards his bathroom to have a quick shower. He still have a long day to pass now.

However, as Naruto was taking a shower, he couldn't help but mulling the same question in his mind over and over again, _"What if that wasn't a dream?"_

If it wasn't a dream, what was that then? A glimpse sight from the future? Nah, impossible. His profession is a shinobi, not an oracle, that couldn't be the answer he was looking for. He was sure about that. Naruto didn't want to start a career as an oracle, or fortune teller, even if he somehow got a gift to see into the future now.

There must be another possible answer about that strange experience he got. Maybe it was some kind of mind invading techniques from a monster here? Similar with Yamanaka's Shintensin no Jutsu? It was a possible answer really. He had learned a lot of things about monsters and their abilities during these past days. Actually, it wasn't him, it was his clone to be precise. Anyway, that wasn't important for this moment. The important thing is, from the information his clone had told him, he knew there is some monster species out there which have the ability to get into its victim's mind and/or dream. However the blond boy wasn't sure that was the case as well.

Naruto chuckled at his own thought, _"As if someone dared to get into my mind."_

He knew for sure, if someone or something tried to get into his mind, it was a suicidal attempt. His tenant would get a free snack if that was the case. Even though the blond boy hadn't tried to get into the seal like he did with Kurama, he was sure the Juubi could easily deal with anyone who get near it. It was the strongest tailed beast from shinobi world after all.

After Naruto finished his shower, he quickly put his uniform on and walked out from his room. As Naruto walked, he was trying so hard to forget about his strange "dream." He must forget it, but it was proved to be a difficult task for him.

_"Damn it! Why can't I get it out of my mind?"_

* * *

Moka, Tsukune, and Kurumu were waiting a certain blond to show up in their home room. This morning they had met up again at the cafeteria but for some unknown reasons, Naruto didn't came there. They didn't see him passed the cafeteria either. It was strange for the blond missed his early breakfast. It was hard to believe a ramen-addicted boy like him skipped his opportunity to eat ramen. The fact that Naruto didn't show up at all made their friends a little worried about his well being.

When they were at the cafeteria this morning, Moka and Kurumu had asked Tsukune if he had seen Naruto in boys' dorm. Tsukune, told his two other friends that this morning, he had already knocked Naruto's door but received no answer from the blond. Getting no answer, Tsukune had two different thoughts running on his mind. The first possible scenario was that the blond boy still sleeping soundly in his bed and didn't hear the knocks on his door. The second possible scenario but most unlikely was that the blond had already woken up early in the morning but went somewhere else before going to school, if he planned to come to school at all.

Moka and Kurumu had a frown on their face when they heard their human friend's explanation. It wasn't like Naruto at all. For him not hearing the knocks on his door was strange. They knew someone with Naruto's capability must be aware of his surrounding at all times. So the idea that Naruto was sleeping and didn't hear the knocks on his door was rather hard to believe for them.

The two girls were more inclined to the idea that their blond friend had already woken up in the morning, and left the boys dorm without anyone noticing him. It must be easy for him to sneak out from the place. They could only hope their blond friend didn't get into any kind of trouble out there.

Suddenly, the door opened, making Moka, Tsukune and Kurumu immediately looked towards the door's direction. Much to their disappointment, it was the cat-like female teacher Nekonome Shizuka. The teacher was wearing her usual attire today: an orange clothes and white blouse, combined with her dark-brown skirt. Her tail popped out from her skirt making the students sweat dropped at their teacher's rule violation. She was the one who had emphasized the rule that stated everyone must stay on their disguised form, not their monster form. But it seemed she didn't follow that rule correctly. However, no one dared to remind her about that. The last time a student reminded Nekonome-sensei about her tail, he got a lot of scratches on his face and immediately brought to the infirmary, courtesy to the cat-like teacher.

Moka, Tsukune and Kurumu was disappointed. They had thought it was Naruto who opened the door, but their prediction wasn't correct after all. It seemed their blond friend skipped class for today. They could only wonder where was he at this moment and hoped he will stay safe and didn't get into any trouble.

Kurumu sighed and began asking her friends, "Hey, where do you think Naruto is?"

Moka and Tsukune shook their head, they didn't know where he was either. "I don't know Kurumu, I hope he is okay though," said Moka.

Tsukune decided to join the conversation concerning his one and only fellow human in this monster school, "I don't have any idea either, Kurumu-chan."

Kurumu could only huffed in annoyance at her friends' answer. Her blond friend's disappearance today had just ruined her plan for today. She had planned their activities today was to search any clue about the two girls she told them yesterday. She was curious about the two and from her friends' expression yesterday, she knew they just as interested as her towards this case.

However, she didn't expect Naruto would disappear like this. She knew for sure, her two new friends, Tsukune and Moka, would prefer to search for the blond instead of going with her to start an investigation to get some information about the hot gossip among fellow students. Kurumu didn't deny the fact that she was worried a little about Naruto. Despite they only knew each other for a day and half, she knew he is one of the good person human race has, just like Tsukune.

"Well, we should go and look after him if he still hasn't show up when the school finished later. How about that?" Kurumu asked her friends.

Moka nodded in agreement, "I'm agree with you, Kurumu. We should look for Naruto later," Moka said before looking at her brown-haired friend and asked curiously, "Will you join us to look after Naruto, Tsukune?"

"Sure! I will help you two to look after him after school." Tsukune smiled brightly before continuing, "He still owe me a training. He can't train me if he disappeared like this, right?"

"Yes, you're right Tsukune. But I have to ask though, are you really sure you want to do that? Naruto had told us that it will be a harsh one." Kurumu asked Tsukune in concern. She was slightly worried about her human friend. What if the information Naruto had told them yesterday was true after all? She didn't want Tsukune died after getting a hard training from her blond friend.

"Don't worry about it, Kurumu-chan," Tsukune smiled reassuringly at the young succubus, "I have already made up my mind. I will go through whatever training he had for me and become stronger to protect you and the others." He said confidently without even knowing what have waited for him in the future.

Kurumu tried hard to hide a blush that appeared on her cute face as she said, "O-okay then. If you say so, Tsukune." Kurumu said, "Just be safe for me, okay?"

"I will try to convince Naruto not to be too harsh with you, Tsukune." The pink-haired haired felt the need to say that line without even knowing why.

"Thank you Moka-san." Tsukune smiled hearing the pink-haired girl words.

Their nice chat didn't last long anymore because it seemed that their teacher wasn't pleased hearing her students talked among themselves during her class.

"Akashiya-san, Aono-san, Kurono-san," Nekonome-sensei called their names dangerously, "Is there anything important to discuss here in my class?"

"N-no, Nekonome-sensei." They said together and immediately sat back on their seat, giving their full attention to the explanation their teacher was giving. It seemed that their cat-like teacher could become scary at times.

* * *

With Naruto,

After the blond left his room, he didn't immediately go to the academy building. Instead, he took another route around the huge place. He had already remembered all the details around this school now. He wouldn't get lost anymore like his first day here. Learning Kagebunshin was the best thing in his life. It had already helped him a lot, from saving his ass, saving friends, fighting enemies, even for gathering information. It was really the best technique one could ever learn, especially someone with huge chakra reserves like him.

Naruto walked on his own pace, not too fast nor too slow. He needed to find a quiet place to calm himself and forget about the thoughts which were spinning on his head from this morning. Not too long after he walked through the forest, he ended up in a small cliff. He looked around and realized no one was there. He decided to sat on the edge of the cliff, just below a large tree, facing the calm sea in front of him.

It was a beautiful scenery. The sea water seemed sparkling, reflecting the sun's light. Naruto had never found a beautiful place like this in Konoha. He usually spent his time on top of the Hokage's monument whenever he needed to calm himself or just spending some of his free time. This place however, could bring more peaceful feeling to him for unknown reason. He felt comfortable here, his eyes followed the waves as they hit the reef and disappeared, before repeating the same thing again.

Thinking about Konoha, Naruto couldn't help but frowned a little. He hadn't found any other way to get away from this dimension. He still needed to go back to his home village and inform his friends there that he was alright. He didn't know if his friends would be worried about him or not at this moment, since he had told them not to worried about him because he want to go somewhere else first, before returning to the village. Maybe they still thinking he hadn't come back to the village because of that particular reason.

His friends knew he had a new burden now, and they knew that Naruto didn't like it at all. Naruto was a man who always like hardworking. He loved training himself to become stronger and protect those who he considered precious to him. They had already knew about his past life. Because the Kyuubi had sealed inside him, Naruto had became an outcast among the villagers of Konoha. Now, he had freed himself from the Kyuubi's influence but instead, he got a new one. They could only wonder what the villagers reaction will be if they knew about his new secret. For that reason, his friends had let him go and spent some time for himself. They were sure the blond will comeback to the village later when he was ready to.

Naruto was carried away with his thought.

He didn't move from his spot at all. His internal clock told him that he had already missed the first class today. However, the blond didn't care about it. He didn't even bother to make a clone as his substitute for today's lessons. For this moment, he just wanted to stay here a little longer. He hoped, after he left this place, he could forget his previous thoughts which were bothering his mind.

Naruto laid his back on the tree's trunk. The soft breeze of wind only makes him feeling sleepy. Sensing no danger nearby, Naruto closed his eyes and let out a yawn. He moved a little to find a more comfortable position for his person. After he found it, he fell asleep there. He could only hope he wouldn't get another nightmare this time.

(Several hours later)

Naruto had just woken up from his sleep. He didn't get a nightmare this time, which he grateful for. He was feeling easier now. His previous thoughts seemed forgotten already. Spending some time in this cliff definitely helped him to overcome his uneasy feeling. He would like to come here again if he ever felt the need to pent up some frustrations or have something to think about.

Naruto stood up and began walking towards the academy building. His friends must be worried about his whereabouts. After all, he hadn't shown up from this morning. He needed to apologize to his friends when he meet them later.

Suddenly the blond boy stopped and narrowed his eyes. He looked at the woods behind him. He could sense someone was there, watching him.

"I know you're there. What do you want from me?" Naruto asked with a stern voice. Unfortunately for the blond, he didn't get any answer. Naruto waited for a moment before saying, "Come on, I won't hurt you, just show up already."

Even after his second attempt to get his follower come out, it seemed Naruto still didn't get any answer nor did he saw any movement come from the woods direction. Naruto didn't call again this time. Instead, he walked towards the woods cautiously, he wouldn't let his guard down during this uncertain time.

After walking for a moment, Naruto was standing in front of a huge tree now. He knew someone was there, behind this huge tree. He called once again, hoping whoever that was behind this tree, gave him an answer this time, "Ready or not, here I come."

Naruto walked towards the other side of the tree and frowned. There is no one beside him there. He was sure he had sensed someone or something here before. It couldn't be an animal because animal couldn't just disappeared like that. He knew there was another being here before, whether a monster or something else, but definitely not animal.

The strange part was, he couldn't sense the presence that was there before anymore. He shrugged it off as he thought it was just another weird things in this strange school for monsters. Naruto walked back to his previous destination before he was interrupted, the academy building.

Just a few step from his location, he stepped into a puddle of water. He wouldn't stop if it was ordinary water. The water was cold. An ice cold water here inside this thick forest? He had never heard something like that before. The fact he had found an ice cold puddle of water here just confirmed his suspicion. Someone or something was there before.

No matter how much he wanted to, there is nothing he could do for now. However, it didn't stop him from feeling curious about this matter. Naruto quickly made his favorite hand-seal and with a low mutter "Kagebunshin no jutsu," suddenly four identical clones appeared before him.

"You know what to do," Naruto said, getting a nod from each of his clones. He continued walking towards the academy building as his clones had already scattered in four different directions, searching for any clue they could find about the strange cold water puddle he had found just a few moment ago.

* * *

Classroom, 15 minutes before school ended,

It was another lesson with Nekonome-sensei. The majority of students in class weren't paying their attention to the cat-like teacher at this time. It seemed they were tired after several hours non-stop studying about different things about monsters and humans. They had the same thought going inside their head now, _"Please just finished already. Why do the last few minutes always feel this long?"_

Moka, Tsukune and Kurumu weren't different either. They had the same thought as the majority of their classmate. They wanted this lesson finished quickly so they could start looking for their missing blond friend. They didn't know where to start looking for, but it wasn't important right now. They still had few minutes to wait before Nekonome-sensei ended her lecture and let them go.

The three were worried. It seemed their blond friend didn't miss the first lesson only. He had missed them all! The worst of this situation was, if he had left the dorm early in this morning, he could be anywhere now. They didn't even know where to start looking for him later.

Suddenly the door creaked open. It was like having a dejavu for Moka and Tsukune. There stood their blond friend with his trademark grin adorning his face, he was scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Excuse me, Nekonome-sensei. It seems I come late, aren't I?" Naruto asked nervously as he saw the cat-like teacher smiling sweetly at him. Naruto cursed himself. He shouldn't come here at all. He should just wait for the class to end before coming here and meet his friend. What was in his mind just now?

"Oh it's you Uzumaki-san. I was wondering where have you been," Nekonome-sensei said before continuing, "Don't worry, you aren't late Uzumaki-san. You only missed a whole day of school."

"I guess it was a good thing to hear. I didn't get into a trouble for coming late to school then?" Naruto asked his teacher.

"Of course not, how silly of you." Nekonome-sensei chirped happily before saying, "I'll just report you to the headmaster, he will be the one who decided what punishment we should give you for your delinquent behaviour."

Several gasps could be heard from the students. It was common knowledge among the students at YoukaiAcademy, that their headmaster was a scary person. Never crossed their mind should they meet the creepy man in person. They felt pity for their blond classmate's bad luck.

However, Naruto himself sighed in relief. If he was about to be reported to the headmaster, he wouldn't get into any trouble then. He was sure about that because he knew the robe-wearing headmaster wouldn't punish him for something trivial like this. He could also make some more excuses should he need it later.

"Okay class. Today's lesson is over, however I have a request for all of you." Nekonome-sensei said, getting her students attention this time.

Naruto was still standing in front of the class, he didn't want to come in just to come out again a minute afterwards. He looked at his friends' direction and what he see made him flinched. His three friends were giving him a death-glare. He would be dead three times already if a death-glare could kill a person for real. He was lucky it couldn't. However, he still owes explanation to his friends about his disappearance today.

"As you already know, our school mission is to make the co-existence between human and monsters become easier. So we decided every student must join a club from their own choice. You can choose the club you're about to join depending on your hobby or likes," Nekonome-sensei explained her students before she continued, "All existing clubs will held an exhibition today to recruit new members. So, after the school over, you should look around and visit different clubs to see what they were doing for their daily activities, if you're interested you can join them then."

All the students nodded at their teacher's explanation. Some of them already chatting with their friends about what club they should join and if they could join the same club together since it would be great for them. The only one who didn't seem pleased was Kurumu. It seemed today wasn't her lucky day. First, her plan for today was ruined because the blond's disappearance. Second, when she was happy her blond friend finally shows up, so they could start their investigation to look for some information about the gossip she got the other day, her teacher announced something like this. They must look around the school, for a possible club they will join later. How boring.

"Okay last announcement before you leave this class," Nekonome-sensei said, "I suggest you to look at the newspaper club, it's a club under my surveillance. Just to let you know if you're interested to join the club later." She winked at her students.

After the cat-like teacher said that, she left the room and walked towards the teacher's office.

Naruto got his three new friends surrounding him in a blink of eyes.

"Naruto, where have you been? Why didn't you tell us anything?" A certain pink-haired vampire scolded him. It seemed something like this was always a sensitive point for her. He had already seen that behavior from Moka before. The first time was when Tsukune had planned to left the YoukaiAcademy on their first day there without telling her or him anything beforehand. Naruto did the only thing that crossed his mind at the moment.

Naruto looked into the cute vampire's green eyes intently, his hands on both of Moka's shoulder. A red tint appeared on Moka's cheeks before she heard him saying, "I'm sorry Moka. I didn't mean to make you worried. I will tell you the reason later, but for now..." Moka eyes widened as she saw Naruto moved his face closer to her. Her heart pounded faster and faster as the blond's face moved closer to her, _"W-what? What is he doing? He isn't going to kiss me right?"_

Just an inch before their lips met, Naruto tilted his head and opened his collar, "You must be hungry, go on drink some of my blood, I don't mind." He said.

Moka blinked in surprise. Why didn't she think about this possibility earlier? Instead she was thinking her blond friend was about to kiss her. What a silly thought she had back then. "I'm sorry." Moka apologized before sinking her sharp teeth into Naruto's neck, drinking the most delicious blood she had ever tasted in her life.

*Kapuchuuu~

"Ohh.. How romantic." The blue-haired succubus teased her two friends. Her words however, reached Moka's ear and she immediately pull off her teeth from the blond's neck and blushing furiously.

"Don't say something like that Kurumu-chan." Tsukune reprimanded the young succubus beside him.

"Why not, Tsukune?" Kurumu tilted her head a little, making a cute pose as she asked the brown-haired human.

"Uh, ah, it's just..." Tsukune stuttered after seeing Kurumu's adorable face in front of him, "I don't know. Let's just move on and look at the clubs exhibition outside like Nekonome-sensei had told us to." Tsukune tried to change the subject.

"Okay then." Strangely the succubus agreed to drop the topic and moved on, "Only if the blondie over here tell us about his sudden disappearance this morning..." She said as she grabbed Naruto's shirt, making sure the blond boy wouldn't try to escape this time like he did yesterday.

"Don't worry Kurumu, I will tell you." Naruto said calmly before continuing, "But can I ask all of you a favor? Don't laugh okay?"

What a weird request Moka, Tsukune, and Kurumu thought. Why should they laugh at him if he was about to tell them about his sudden disappearance this morning? However, they could only agree at the blond's strange request as they gave him a nod.

"Okay, I had a nightmare and couldn't get it out from my mind, so I decided to find a quiet place to forget about it. I found this beauty and peaceful place I was looking for and stayed there for a while. However, it seems I was carried away with the peaceful feeling that place offers me and fell asleep there until I woke up and come here just now."

No one laughed.

"Um, where is the funny part from your story if I may ask, Naruto?" a certain human asked his blond friend.

"Yes, getting a nightmare wasn't funny at all," Moka said before continuing, "I got it too sometimes."

"Well, it was funny a little in my opinion, but still it wasn't funny enough to make me laugh, Naruto." Kurumu said calmly, getting a relief sigh from the blond before he heard her next words, "Your face when you asked Moka to go on a date with you yesterday was waayy more funny than your story just now you know?" Kurumu teased her friends more before finishing, "It makes me want to laugh every time I remembered it," She giggled a little, "I still regret I didn't bring a camera yesterday."

The reaction they got from Moka was obvious, she was blushing red like a tomato... again. Strangely, a small blush also appeared on Naruto's face but it seemed no one noticed it.

"Kurumu-chan..." Tsukune called the young blue-haired succubus name, getting her attention immediately.

"Oh, okay, okay. I will keep my mouth shut," The busty girl said before pouting and continuing, "Mou, you're not fun Tsukune."

Had overcoming his little embarrassment, Naruto voiced his thought, "Hey guys, come on let's go looking for a club to join."

"Okay!"

* * *

**A/N : A short one compared to the previous chapter, I know. However it was still longer than the other chapter except the fifth one maybe.**

**I need to go now, so I just cut it there.**

**Don't hesitate to tell me what you think about this chapter. It will help me a lot, thanks.**

**See you next time!**

**MalZ**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi there, how have you been? I'm so sorry it took me so long to continue this story.**

**Now, I hereby present you, the continuation of my story Live at Youkai Academy, happy reading.**

**This chapter has been beta read by: Jennarous**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Rosario+Vampire.**

* * *

Naruto, Moka, Tsukune, Kurumu, and the other students of YoukaiAcademy were heading toward the clubs' affair as their teacher had ordered them. It was a regulation proposed by the Headmaster to ensure the co-existence between human and monsters went smoothly. They were supposed to choose one of the many clubs to join, and learn to act in accordance with the customs that were established in the human world.

As they walked together, Kurumu started up a conversation, "Hey guys, how about we all join the same club? I'm sure it would be fun."

Tsukune was the one who gave his opinion for Kurumu's suggestion, "Well, I think it's a good idea, Kurumu-chan. But what club we should join?"

"Maybe we should go and look around first," Moka suggested before asking the blond boy beside her, "What do you think, Naruto?"

Unfortunately, Naruto didn't hear Moka's question. He wasn't paying attention to his friends' conversation at all. He was having his own thoughts at that moment. The blond boy wondered as to why his clones hadn't reported back about their findings yet. He had ordered them to look for any information that could lead him to find something about his strange discovery in the forest. Naruto still didn't know where the ice-cold water he had found behind the tree had come from. Perhaps the one who spied on him was an ice clone?

"That's it!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, making his friends looked at him with a questioning look.

"What is it, Naruto? I was asking you a question, but you ignored me." Moka gave him a cute pout, making the blond feel guilty for ignoring his vampire friend.

"Oh, I was just thinking about something." Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly before continuing, "Can you repeat your question again, Moka?"

Moka frowned a bit; she didn't like being ignored like that. The fact that he didn't apologize for his actions made Moka deepen her frown. She was a vampire, a proud vampire from a noble clan amongst the vampires. How dare he ignore her and not apologize afterward? However, in her sealed form, Moka was far too nice to put the blond in his place. So, she only gave him a reluctant nod and sigh before repeating her question.

"I was asking your opinion about what club we should join, Naruto."

Before Naruto could say anything, the blue-haired succubus dragged him away from Moka and Tsukune. After they were far enough so that the other couldn't hear them, Kurumu hit Naruto on the head and spoke up,

"Idiot, what is that inside your head? You shouldn't ignore a girl's question like that, Naruto!" Kurumu scolded him before continuing, "It won't be good for your relationship with her. She might think you're an ignorant fool that didn't care about her at all."

Naruto could only gap at the blue-haired girl's words. Was she just trying to set him up with Moka? However, before he could defend himself, the succubus continued her lecture.

"If you want, I can give you a free lesson on how to act properly in front of a girl you like. I'm sure after you finish my lesson, you will be able to be with Moka in no time."

"But, I don't want to—"

Another hit on top of his head, courtesy to Kurumu, stopped Naruto from continuing his words.

"Shut up, idiot, denying your own feelings isn't a good thing to do either. You can't lie to me, Naruto. I know you like her and it's obvious she likes you too." Kurumu said before continuing, "It's not acceptable for you to prevaricate on this matter."

"Kurumu, I—"

He got another hit on top of his head from the busty succubus.

"You really need my help it seems. Don't worry, Naruto. I will gladly help you, my friend." She patted his back and continued, "Now, let's go back before they think we're doing something indecent here, you don't want her to think bad things about you, right?"

"No, of course not. But Kurumu, I—" the third hit on top of his head shut him up. The blond rubbed the top of his head, he was sure the girl didn't hold back her power this time.

Kurumu glared at the annoyed blond before her, "What did I say just now? Now, move!" She pushed the blond and said, "The first thing you must do after we got back there was to apologize to Moka and promise her you wouldn't ignore her like that again." She said, getting an annoyance groan from the blond shinobi.

"Yes, ma'am." Naruto rolled his eyes as he said those words lazily. The two then proceeded to walk back to meet up with their other two friends.

While the one-sided conversation happened between Naruto and Kurumu, Moka and Tsukune had their own little chat.

"Where do you think they are going, Moka-san?" Tsukune asked the pink-haired vampire beside him. He was curious as to why did Kurumu dragged Naruto away from them as if they wanted to talk about something secretly.

Moka shook her head. She had no idea about their friends' strange behaviour either.

"I don't know, Tsukune. Maybe they have something important to discuss?"

"Well, if that was the case, they should have said something to us instead of running away like that." Tsukune said sagely, getting an agree nod from Moka.

"Yes, you're right, Tsukune." The pink-haired girl said before continuing, "Anyway, while we're waiting for them to show up, why don't you tell me which club you want to join Tsukune? Do you have a particular hobby?"

Tsukune stood in a thinking pose before answering Moka's question, "I don't really have a particular hobby per say, but I like watching films when I have free time."

It was the truth; Tsukune didn't really have a hobby when he was living at human world. Just like all other boy at his age in Japan, he usually got up in the morning, went to school until afternoon, and then went home. He didn't really have much time to do anything beside that. On the weekends, he mostly went to his cousin's house and spent his time there. Sometimes, he went out with his friends, but that was rare.

"Oh I see, that's an interesting hobby you have, Tsukune." Moka commented on the human's words excitedly, oblivious to the fact that watching movies wasn't interesting in the slightest. Tsukune could only chuckle at the girl's naïvety.

The human boy decided to prolong their chat as they waited for Naruto and Kurumu to show up, "What about you, Moka-san? Do you have a hobby?"

Moka hummed before answering Tsukune's question, "I like reading books. My father always emphasized the importance of reading to me and my sisters. We needed to do something besides train."

Just a moment after Moka answered the question, Naruto and Kurumu appeared before them. Kurumu was smiling happily, as usual, while the blond seemed muttering about something under his breath.

"Hey Moka," Naruto spoke up, "I want to apologize for ignoring you back then, I won't do it again." Naruto said, obeying Kurumu's advice for him. He already knew that he should apologize to Moka before Kurumu told him to, but before he could apologize to her earlier, he was dragged away by the blue-haired succubus. However, that wasn't relevant now. He would just do as she ordered and get this over with. The fact that the blue-haired succubus seemed to love hitting his head didn't help at all.

Moka's face seemed to light up a bit after hearing the blond boy apologize to her. The thought about Naruto and Kurumu walking away and leaving her and Tsukune alone was already forgotten. She accepted the blonde's word.

"It's alright, Naruto. Just don't do something like that again, okay?"

Naruto nodded in understanding, he himself wouldn't want to be ignored, so for him Moka's reaction was acceptable. After a while, the four proceeded together, heading to the area where the clubs affair was supposed to be held.

When they got there, it was already full of students. Every single student there seemed to be busy looking for a club that they would like to join. There was too many clubs available for them to choose from. There was no doubt they would take a lot of time looking around if they wanted to know what each of the club's activity was. Naruto and the others looked around the place, looking to see if there was any club that interested all of them. This was because they had decided the club that they would choose must be liked by everyone so that there were no hard-feelings or that they felt like they were being forced to join.

Unfortunately, there wasn't any club that interested the four so far. They had encountered a bug-lover club, too bad Shino wasn't here; a fake photography club, whose purpose was solely to see naked girls; a weird science club that made a love potion for those losers who didn't have the courage to confess their feeling; as well as Moka's fan club, Kurumu's fan club, and strangely, Naruto's fan club.

Weren't there any normal clubs around here?

As the blond and his friends continued their quest to find a suitable club to join, they passed by a swimming pool, when suddenly –

"Whoa!" Naruto jumped backwards, causing a good half of his green school blazer to get wet. Someone had splashed swimming pool water onto him! The blond looked toward the pool's direction to see who did this to him. He saw a turquoise-haired girl in her swimsuit leaning on the edge of the pool, facing them.

"Come over here, join the swimming club," she invited Naruto and the others.

The four looked at each other, gauging each other's interest in the club.

Each person's feelings played clearly across their faces. Tsukune was smiling brightly and Kurumu was grinning widely – the human boy and succubus girl liked this club. On the other hand, the pink-haired girl seemed nervous. She took a side glance to the pool and then to her friends; her body was shaking a bit.

Naruto noticed something wasn't right with Moka, he placed his hand on the girl's shoulder and asked, "What's wrong, Moka? We can leave this club if you don't like it," said Naruto with a concerned look.

"N-nothing... It's just because I.. I.. Ugh—"

The pink haired girl wasn't able to finish her sentence as another splash came from the pool and hit her feet. The girl closed her eyes tightly as she tried to endure the pain on her feet; her action didn't stay unnoticed by the others.

Kurumu moved closer to Moka while thinking what's wrong with her. A sudden realization hit her—the weakness of vampires.

"I'm sorry, Moka. I thought _it_ was just a rumor," said Kurumu before continuing, "Do you want to go to the infirmary first?"

Moka shook her head, "No, I'll be fine. It'll only last for a few minutes." She said before continuing, "I'm sorry it seems both you and Tsukune like the swimming club, just because of me you can't..." however she couldn't finish her sentence as she felt a hand placed gently on top of her head. She looked aside and saw that it was Naruto's hand. The boy was giving her an understanding smile. He then moved his hand—ruffling her hair.

"Don't say such a stupid thing, Moka," the blond said, getting a pout from the vampire. Naruto pulled his hand from the pouting girl and turned to face the girl from the swimming pool.

"We're sorry. We will not join your club, but thanks for the offer."

The expression on the girl's face darkened for a moment and then she looked back at them and said darkly, "No one has the right to turn me down. I'm Ichinose Tamao." She glared at the four before stretching her hand out of the water and grabbing the leg closest to her—Tsukune's.

The human boy yelped in surprise as his body was dragged into the pool by the surprisingly strong girl's arm. When Tsukune tried to crane his head towards girl who had dragged him in, he was surprised. The once beautiful face Tamao had, had changed drastically. Her mouth expanded and became scaly and a nice set of sharp, jagged shark-like teeth appeared, ready to bite onto Tsukune's flesh."

"Tsukune!" Moka and Kurumu yelled in horror as they saw the mermaid-girl was about to bite their friend. It was a common knowledge among monsters: once a mermaid bites a person, his/her life force would be drained and transferred onto the mermaid. The worst of it was the fact that there was no known way to reverse the process. In other words, once a person bitten by a mermaid, he/she would die.

In their panicked state, both Moka and Kurumu seemed to forget that they had another friend there ready to deal with the threat.

The next second seemed like slow motion. In a split second, their blond friend had managed to move at incredible speed to help Tsukune. Naruto appeared in front of the mermaid and kicked her face while grabbing Tsukune's body. The result of his action was hard for his friends to believe; the blonde's kick was hard enough to send Tamao to the other side of the pool, making the mermaid hit the building behind the pool.

Moka, Kurumu, and Tsukune gasped at the sight before them, all of that happened in a fraction of a second. The next thing that happened was that the other mermaids jumped out of the water and ran toward Tamao to help their seemingly unconscious leader.

"Thanks Naruto, you saved me there." Tsukune thanked Naruto for his help.

Naruto only nodded his head to his fellow human and helped him got up. "It's no problem. I hate it when someone attacks my friends for no reason."

Both Naruto and Tsukune walked back toward Moka and Kurumu, they seemed happy about the fact that Naruto had been able to save the human boy from his seemingly inevitable fate.

"Wow, that was cool, Naruto!" Kurumu said excitedly before approaching the human boy, "Are you alright, Tsukune?"

"Yes, I'm fine Kurumu-chan, thank you." Tsukune smiled at the blue-haired girl. He was then approached by Moka, who had a worried look on her face.

"Tsukune! She didn't bite you, did she?" The pink-haired girl asked with worried tone in her voice. Tsukune shook his head, indicating he didn't get a bite from the mermaid. Moka sighed in relief knowing her friend was all right.

"Come on, let's get going. We still need to find a club to join" Naruto said before looking at Moka with concerned eyes, "Do your feet still hurt, Moka? Do you need to take a rest for a while?"

Moka shook her head while blushing slightly, knowing the blond was concerned with her well-being, "N-no, it's alright now, thank you Naruto."

"Alright then, let's go. I don't want to stay near this pool any longer." Kurumu said, getting several nods of approval from her friends.

Naruto and the other left the pool and continued their previous activities: looking for a suitable club. However it proved to be a hard task. Every single club they visited always had strange members and activities. The fact that they wouldn't join a club if one of them didn't like it only made the task more difficult to accomplish.

Getting tired of not being able to find the right club to join, the four took a break from their task and went to the cafeteria to get lunch. Nothing special happened there, only Naruto and his extraordinary addiction to ramen that happened to attract other students' attention who took a break at the cafeteria as well. They were chatting among themselves, discussing about the clubs they had visited before and what club to look for after this.

After they finished having lunch, they went back to the clubs affair and continued looking for other clubs that they hadn't visited yet. Unfortunately for them, the end of the day had approached and they still couldn't find a club that satisfied their wants.

There were only few clubs remaining that they hadn't visited yet.

"Hey guys, come here." Kurumu shouted from a distance, getting her friends' attention.

The blue-haired succubus was standing in front of another club stand. They walked up toward her and Naruto was the one to asked her, "What's it Kurumu?"

"Look there!" she pointed at the club's name plank. Naruto, Moka, and Tsukune quickly took a glance at the club name. They saw the kanji for detective club was written on top of the wooden sign.

Naruto shrugged and said, "I'm fine with this one, how about you guys?"

"I like it, I'm in." Tsukune said before turned to ask the pink-haired girl, "How about you Moka-san?"

"I don't mind, it could be interesting I guess," The pink-haired girl answered, she then took a glance inside the stand and asked, "But why is it empty?"

"No, it is not." Naruto said, getting a curious look from his friends. They didn't understand why Naruto said the stand wasn't empty. They couldn't see anyone beside them there.

Several claps could be heard.

"**Good, you're a smart kid indeed**." A male figure showed up out of nowhere, clapping his hands as he walked toward the surprised group, minus Naruto.

"Long time no see, Bus driver-san." Naruto greeted the man in the blue uniform before him before continuing, "But if I may ask, what are you doing here?"

**"I'm the supervisor of this club, of course."** He answered nonchalantly while smoking his cigarette.

The four were surprised that the bus driver was the supervisor of detective club. Was that even allowed?

"Wait, doesn't the supervisor for all of these clubs have to be a teacher, bus driver-san?" Tsukune asked the creepy man curiously.

**"No kid, haven't you noticed that there are so many clubs, but so few teachers? Therefore, the headmaster appointed me to be the supervisor for this club."** he explained, getting several understanding nods. He continued, **"So, are you going to join this club, kids?"**

Naruto and the other looked at each other for a moment and then they nodded at the bus driver.

"Yes, we want to join this club, Bus driver-san." Naruto voiced for his friends, before asking "Is there any form we should sign or something?"

**"Just write your names here, kids"** The bus driver gave them a piece of paper, an application form it seemed. **"But beware, I must give you a warning before you sign the paper,"**he paused for a moment to add dramatic effect to his speech before continuing, **"Once you sign the paper, you can't leave the club until you graduate from the academy, or bad things may happen to you."** He said with his usual creepy tone.

Tsukune gulped at hearing the bus driver's words. The young human shivered a bit before looking at his friends. All three of them seemed calm enough; no one seemed concerned about the scary tone bus driver used in his speech just now. He steeled his heart and signed the paper after his friends did.

**"Good."**The bus driver took back the paper from them after they finished signing it. He then said with another creepy tone, **"Oh kids, have I told you before that all of the previous members of this club had never came back after their first job? I think that slipped out my mind before."**The bus driver chuckled while he walked away from them toward the headmaster's office.

"What was that about?" Tsukune asked his friends about the last part of bus driver's speech, but only got shrug from his friends.

"I don't know, Tsukune. But the bus driver sure is scary person." Moka voiced her opinion about the creepy man.

"Hmm, maybe investigating the last year's missing member will be our first job in this club?" Naruto suggested. He was curious about the fact that every previous member of this club was missing or had died while doing their job. There must be an explanation for that.

Kurumu nodded in agreement with Naruto's comment, she then continued, "I think Naruto is right, but it doesn't really matter because we will work hard together and finish all the mysterious cases we got, right guys?" The busty succubus said excitedly. Out of the four new friends, it seemed Kurumu was the most excited one. She was smiling brightly from the moment she spotted this club a few minutes ago.

Noticing this, Naruto asked Kurumu about it, "Hey Kurumu, why do you seem so happy about joining this club?"

The blue-haired girl raised an eyebrow as she looked at the blond, "Well, since now we are the part of the detective club, we can investigate everything we want, including the new gossip around the school without being scolded when we dig for information!"

Naruto, Moka, and Tsukune could only sweat-drop at hearing their blue-haired friend's true intention for joining this club. However, they shrugged it off as it didn't really matter to them. The four proceed to walk together toward the dorm since it was already late in the afternoon when suddenly—

A female figure jumped out of a nearby wall and landed in front of them.

"Hello everyone," Nekonome-sensei waved her hand, greeting the four in friendly manner, "Have you decided which club you want to join?"

"Good afternoon Nekonome-sensei," Moka greeted the cat-like teacher in front of her, "Yes, we have already choose a club to join."

The teacher seemed a little deflated hearing they had already chosen a club to join, that mean they wouldn't join her newspaper club.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought that if you hadn't found a club to join yet, I would invite all of you to the newspaper club since we only have one member in our club." Nekonome-sensei paused for a moment before continuing, "I guess it couldn't be helped then. It seems the newspaper club must come to end this year, since there is a rule that stated all club with less than two members must be disbanded..." She shed a tear from the corner of her eyes and turned her back.

"We are sorry, Nekonome-sensei." said Naruto.

"N-No, it's alright." a faint sob could be heard from her voice, "I'm leaving now. Good luck with your club and I'll see you tomorrow in class." She said with sad tone while walking away from Naruto and the others.

"Well, it's too bad the newspaper club must be disbanded because they don't get a new member this year." Tsukune commented about the news they just heard from their teacher.

"I feel sorry for Nekonome-sensei, but we've already joined another club."

"It's alright, Moka, they can restart next year, I think." Kurumu said before continuing, "Come on guys, let's head back to the dorm."

* * *

After their meeting with Nekonome-sensei, Naruto and his friends continued walking to the dorm, as it was about the time for the students to go back to their dorm. They walked together as they were talking about today's events.

As they walked and chatted with each other, Naruto suddenly stopped. His eyes widened a little bit and his face appeared surprised just like someone who just realized something. His abrupt halt made Moka, Tsukune, and Kurumu look at him curiously.

"Hey, I've got something to do, just head back to the dorm without me, I'll see you tomorrow in school, okay?" Naruto said, getting a suspicious look from his friends.

"What is it, Naruto? If you need some help we can go with you. There's nothing interesting to do at the dorm anyway," said Tsukune, getting several nods of approval from Moka and Kurumu.

Naruto looked at his friends and waved them off, "Nah, you don't have to come with me. It's something I must do by myself, but don't worry, I'll be fine." He said before continuing, "Thanks for the offer though."

"But—"

"It's alright Naruto, we'll see you tomorrow, bye" said Kurumu, ignoring the unpleasant look she got from Moka and Tsukune.

Naruto nodded his head to Kurumu and gave her a silent thank you for her help. Afterward, Naruto waved his hands to his friends and said goodbye to them and he walked away to the opposite direction of the dorms.

However, something went unnoticed by him.

It was a sly smile that suddenly grows on her blue-haired friend's lips after he turned his back and left them to go somewhere.

"Come on both of you, come with me. You want to know where is he going, right?" Kurumu asked as she was ready to follow her blond friend.

"But, Kurumu... I don't think it's good to do that. Naruto said he wanted to go by himself, what if he gets mad if he finds out that we are following him?" Moka asked with concerned eyes.

The blue-haired succubus waved her off and said, "Don't worry about that, Moka." Kurumu grabbed Moka's hand and pulled her, "Now, come on. Let's go before we lose track of him" she said before continuing, "Come on, Tsukune, let's just say that this is our first mission together as detective club."

"I don't really think this is a good idea Kurumu-chan, but I'm curious as well, so I'll come with you." Tsukune replied.

* * *

**A/N: Once again, I'm sorry for the late update. I hope I can update the next chapter as soon as possible.**

**Anyway, what's in your mind after reading this chapter? All reviews, comments, flames, are highly appreciated.**

**See you next chapter!**

**MalZ**


	9. Chapter 9

_"It's good that Kurumu was able to convince Moka and Tsukune." _Naruto thought as he dashed toward the entrance of the forest where he left his clones before.

Two of his clone had been dispelled the moment he walked back with his friends. So that meant that he only had two clones left. Of course he could still make more of them later, but for now, he wanted to get there as soon as possible.

His reason was rather simple.

The two clones didn't dispel themselves. Someone "killed" them. Even if the "killer" was just one person, that didn't mean the person was alone. There could have been another person there, even if that person didn't do anything to his clones.

His destination was a wooden cottage which located deep inside the dense forest of Youkai Academy.

He knew the place because the day before, he had sent several clones to map the outline of this "new" world. Yes, Uzumaki Naruto didn't come from his world. He arrived to this world full of monsters due to an unfortunate accident.

_"Hmm, there it is."_

Naruto stopped 200 meters away from the cottage. The two story old-fashioned house could be considered big. He wasn't sure about the exact measurements but he predicted it was around 300 square meters or so. At first he thought that no one lived there but he was wrong. Well, maybe not. It seemed that the two occupants weren't staying there permanently. They only used it because no one else ever came by.

"Boss!" The two remaining clones grinned while giving Naruto a greeting. They appeared from behind a bush. It seemed they were watching over the place while waiting Naruto to come.

"Though I want to hear your report, it would be faster if you dispel yourself now."

Hearing their creator's command, the two clones burst into smoke. Their memories went straight into Naruto's, making him aware of the situation.

From the memories he got, Naruto knew that the two people inside the house haven't left the house yet. So that meant he still has to go there by himself.

Naruto straightened his pose and walked toward the house. He didn't even try to hide his presence as he went towards the house calmly. It wasn't like he would start a fight or something. The reason he came here was solely because of his curiosity.

That morning, someone had watched over him. No, spied on him would be a more suitable word to describe it. For that reason, he wanted to ask them why he was followed.

Naruto has reached the front door. He knocked on it twice and waited for an answer from inside.

As the door suddenly opened, Naruto widened his eyes in surprise. Three ice kunai flew toward him in high velocity.

_"Not so nice, are they?"_

Naruto made a sarcastic remark as he bent his body backward to avoid the sharp objects.

"Hey, I didn't come here to fight, you know!?" Naruto raised his voice before continuing, "I only want to ask a few questions."

After he said that, no other attack came from the house. Although he wasn't safe yet, Naruto let out a relieved sigh. It would become a troublesome situation if they didn't hear him out.

As long as the matter could be solved without a fight, that would be fine.

It was what Naruto thought. He stepped into the house and said, "Excuse me."

He looked at his surroundings. It was really an unused house. Dust covered all the furniture on the first floor, but he had nothing to do there. From his clones' memory, he knew that the two people lived on the second floor.

So he climbed up the stairs.

As he reached the second floor, a cold voice greeted him, "What do you want?"

Upon hearing the question, Naruto threw a glance at the person who asked him that.

It was coming from a girl whose purple hair flowed down slightly below her shoulder. From what she looked like, Naruto could tell that the girl was as old as him, around fifteen or sixteen years old. To tell the truth, Naruto didn't know if the girl was coming from the same academy like him or not. Instead of Youkai Academy's green-colored uniform, the girl was wearing a white sweatshirt with long, dark blue sleeves. However, she wore the same light brown, pleated, checkered skirt like other female students from the academy.

Naruto tried not to think about the trivial matter and averted his eyes to the second figure.

It was another girl. However, unlike the first one who was about the same age as Naruto, this girl seemed to be four years younger than him. She had short brown-black hair, and the color of her eyes was that of an amethyst gemstone. Her petite body, however, added cuteness to her appearance.

Naruto was not so knowledgeable about the different monsters in this world. Even so, the short-haired girl's magical staff, crystal ball, and dark-colored pointy hat, all pointed to one thing: witch.

Seeing that the witch girl was giving him a death-glare, Naruto sighed.

"As I said before, I just want to ask questions. I don't mean any harm," he said in a calm voice.

"Before that I want to ask..." She paused for a moment and asked Naruto, "Did you come here alone?"

"Yes, why?"

However, no answer came from the girl.

The purple haired girl took the initiative to break the silence and prompted Naruto to ask his questions.

"Well, the first would be: Why did you follow me this morning?"

"I didn't..." She said, but quickly added more of her thoughts after getting a displeased look from the blond boy before her, "...That was my clone."

So his suspicion was correct after all. This girl in front of him has the ability to make an ice clone. That being said, the girl would most likely specialize in ice based techniques. The fact that he was attacked by three ice kunai confirmed his theory even more.

Naruto nodded his head in understanding. Then, he slightly changed his previous question, "Why did your clone follow me then?"

"...No particular reason." She said as she walked a few steps away from him. "You've already asked two questions, will you leave now?"

Her view was not directed at him. Instead, she threw her glance toward the square-shaped window nearby.

"Wait—"

"Go away ugly whiskered blond."

"Ugh, what a noisy, short, fake witch companion you have there." Naruto said to the purple-haired girl as he pointed his index finger toward the second girl.

However, he didn't get his answer from the girl. Instead, a washtub appeared above him and made its way all the way down and hit his head.

"OW!" Naruto yelled as he rubbed the back of his head rather forcefully, "That's hurt!"

"That's what you get for calling me noisy, short, and fake!" The girl replied to Naruto's words using a high-pitched yell.

"Okay, okay, you're not a fake." Naruto said that, getting a pleased look from the younger girl. "But that didn't change the fact that you're noisy and short."

Bonk!

Another washtub fell onto his head, making Naruto yell once again.

"Ugh... Anyway, what are you two doing here? I thought this was some sort of abandoned place which no one uses."

"...Judging by your uniform, you're from Youkai Academy, right?"

"Yes, and...?"

"So you must have heard about us."

"...?"

Naruto gave them a puzzled look. He didn't understand where this conversation was going. _Are they from the same school too?_

"Really? You haven't heard anything? Any gossip, or maybe... rumors?"

"Ah!" Naruto remembered Kurumu had said something about this. If he recalled it correctly, there was a witch who often pranked her classmates. And also, there was another student that almost never appeared in school. _"So the rumors are about these two?"_

"You are... Yukari?" Naruto asked the younger girl, getting a nod and short "that's right" reply from her.

"And you are... Um, sorry, but I don't know your name yet."

"Shirayuki Mizore."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto introduced himself and gave his best smile, "Nice to meet both of you."

"I can't say the same to you, ugly whiskered blond."

"Will you leave now?"

"Uuu...Why am I still getting such cold responses from you?" Naruto cried anime tears hearing Yukari and Mizore's remarks after he told them his name.

*Knock Knock*

Someone knocked the door on the first floor. Who was it?

Yukari, immediately took her crystal ball and looked at it. The crystal ball, it was like how its name implied. The ball was made of a special kind of crystal that was infused with magical power. It was a special tool that could only be used by witches. Other than witches, one could only dream about using the convenient tool. The reason was because the crystal ball granted its user the ability to observe another place from afar.

It was what Yukari was doing now. She used her crystal ball to see who was coming.

The next sentence she said had a tinge of coldness, "Mizore-san, that ugly whiskered blond lied to us."

Mizore nodded her head and faced Naruto. Her expression was as cold as ice. Both of her hands had transformed into a pair of ice claws. Without the need to measure its sharpness, one could easily tell those ice claws were as sharp as butcher knives. If used correctly, it could cut one's body in half.

"Wait, I didn't—"

"You said you came alone." Yukari cut his words as she showed Naruto her crystal ball. "Go look yourself."

With a confused mind, Naruto looked into the round thing Yukari was holding. He saw the image of Moka, Kurumu, and Tsukune downstairs. _Wait, didn't they go back to the dorm after I left?_

"No, no, I didn't bring them along. I told them to leave but instead they followed me all the way here!" Naruto tried to make an excuse but his words fell upon deaf ears.

"Depending on your answer, you might be able to leave this place unscathed." Yukari said while Mizore closing the distance between her and Naruto. Her ice claws ready to use.

"Wait, there is no need to act violently on something trivial like this, right? They are my friends, I can introduce them to you and we can become friends."

"You lied to us before! Do you think we'll believe such sweet words from a liar like you that easily!? The answer is NO, you stupid, ignorant boy."

"What Yukari said is true... And I want to say that our secret base isn't a trivial matter." Mizore said before continuing, "Will you leave now? Or should I hurt you first before you leave this place willingly?"

"Alright, alright." Naruto said in dejected tone, "I'll leave, okay? But please consider my words. Even with the bad rumor going around the other students, I don't care. I don't hate you because both of you seem to be good people."

"Shut up!" Yukari snarled, "As I said before, such sweet words won't work on us! Go away! And don't come here back ever again! Don't you ever dare to say things as if you know everything about us."

"Please, just leave..."

Even though Mizore said that with such a cold tone, Naruto could sense something else. He looked deep into her ice-blue pupils and saw it. He saw a sorrowful look on her eyes. That was enough to make him stop. He knew that he should leave this place now. If he remained stubborn and stayed any longer, a fight would happen.

And he didn't want that.

Every time he fights, he has a solid reason to do so: to protect, to save, and to help others. However, none of those were present now. The two girls didn't need protection from him. They seemed capable enough to defend themselves. It even sounded more ridiculous to think they needed saving. They didn't need to be saved from anyone or anything.

That was true that they seemed to need some sort of help, but he couldn't just stick his nose in someone else's personal problem. That only left him with one option.

"Fine, I'll leave."

It was better for him to retreat, at least for now. Those two, they had their own problems, and Naruto wanted to help them. However, the circumstances weren't right at this moment.

Just like that, Naruto headed down the stairs toward the first floor. He didn't feel angry that his friends followed him all the way here, but he had to ask them the reason.

_If Moka and the others didn't show up, could I have gained Mizore's and Yukari's trust? Could I have become friends with them? Could I have helped them with their problems?_

* * *

Let's go back in time for a moment, to when Naruto just left Moka, Kurumu, and Tsukune.

"—I don't really think this is a good idea Kurumu-chan, but I'm curious as well so I'll come with you."

"Good, let's go." Kurumu replied Tsukune's words and hurriedly followed Naruto. Of course she dragged the reluctant Moka into this as well.

Although she didn't want to do this, Moka followed Kurumu and Tsukune. She didn't know why Kurumu seemed to be so excited about this. For Moka herself, following a friend without him knowing, was something she would have never thought of before. Well, she didn't have any friends before.

Moka asked herself.

_"Isn't doing something like this classified as stalking?"_

While thinking about the answer of her question, Moka's cheeks reddened.

As if she could read Moka's mind, Kurumu said to her:

"Throw away that stupid thought of yours, Moka. We are not stalking your boyfriend. This is our first unofficial mission together as detective club. It's not the time to play around; we are doing an investigation here."

Kurumu said that using a tone like that of a mother who was scolding her daughter.

Her words however, made the entire face of her vampire friend turn red. To be more precise, a single word from her little speech did so.

"M-My b-b-bo-boy-boyfriend!?"

The pink-haired vampire girl stuttered as if she was facing a scary-looking monster.

And before long, she frantically denied it; still in a stuttering voice.

"N-No... H-He is not my b-boyfriend."

"Alright, alright, stop stuttering already. I know you two aren't lovers," Kurumu nonchalantly said before continuing, "But soon you will."

"Uuu..." Moka could say nothing as her blush had reached both of her ears already.

"Although it's funny to see Moka-san's reaction as you tease her, we're losing time here Kurumu-chan."

"Ah, you're right Tsukune." Kurumu quickly changed her attitude and said, "Come on, let's move faster or we'll lose track of Naruto's."

Just like that, the three quickened their pace in order to keep sight of their friend.

However,

They stopped.

Before them, a steep cliff was in their path. The sound of waves colliding into rocks made themselves audible. The wind blew gently, creating a pleasant atmosphere around them.

"Ugh, where did he go?"

"I don't know, Kurumu-chan." Tsukune honestly replied to Kurumu's question, "Maybe he went into that forest?" Tsukune pointed to the dense forest nearby.

At that moment, Moka spoke her thoughts.

"Um, since we lost his trail, can we just go back to the dorm?"

"You!" Kurumu pointed her index finger toward Moka's chest, "Tell me, which way did he go?"

Moka took a step backward and answered with low voice, "I don't know?"

"Of course you know, now tell me which direction he went?"

"Why are you so sure that Moka-san knows which way Naruto went, Kurumu-chan?"

Even though she heard Tsukune's question, Kurumu didn't say anything to him. She took another step forward and pressed her voluptuous breast onto Moka's.

"Come on, Moka. Don't be shy and just tell us already. I know you can track him with that nose of yours."

"I'm not a tracker dog!"

"Don't you know that most boys don't like girls that yell like you just did?"

"..."

"Now, now, vampire-chan, don't give me that look." Kurumu deliberately used the nickname Naruto gave Moka to tease her and continued, "It's not cute at all. You know boys like cute and beautiful girl the most right? What if I take your photo now and give it to a certain someone?"

"..."

"You still don't want to tell me? I know since you regularly suck his blood, you can tell where he is, right?"

"..."

"Come on, although you're cute when you blush like that, there's no need to be shy now. I promise I won't tell him."

"..."

Moka didn't say anything, but she did point her finger toward the forest.

"Good!" Kurumu chirped happily. "Now come on Tsukune, let's not waste time any more.

The poor human boy didn't understand what had just happened between Moka and Kurumu just now.

From his point of view, Tsukune saw Kurumu press her body against Moka and whispered something into her ear. Moka however, made different kind of expressions each time Kurumu whispered something to her ear. At first she gave a scornful look which changed into fearful look which again changed into shy look. She even blushed at the end of their secret conversation.

_"...Girls."_

Not long after the three teenagers entered the forest, they found a wooden cottage. From its looks, they could deduce that no one used that house anymore. They could only wonder what Naruto had to do in this place.

While they observed the exterior of the house, Kurumu suddenly gasped.

"What is it, Kurumu-chan?"

"You look pale, are you sick?"

Kurumu ignored her friends concern. She pointed her slender finger toward one of the windows at the second floor.

Moka and Tsukune felt curious. They threw their glances toward the square-shaped window that Kurumu was pointing toward with her finger.

It was vague, but they could see it. They recognized a figure that was standing there. It was the person they were looking for, their classmate, Naruto.

_"What is he doing here?"_

The next moment, they saw another person there. Tsukune's reaction was to narrow his eyes in suspicion.

Naruto was not alone. He was talking with someone. And this someone was a girl. On top of that, the distance between them was close enough for someone to draw a conclusion.

"I can't believe it..."

"What is it Kurumu-chan?"

Tsukune asked Kurumu after she let out a soft mutter under her breath. _What's wrong with the view of Naruto and a random girl?_

However, Kurumu didn't have the same thought as Tsukune.

She was a succubus, a creature of passion and love. The first thing that appeared on her mind when she saw that was:

"I'm sorry, Moka..." She hugged her friend, getting a "?" from the pink-haired girl. Kurumu however, didn't notice that. She then continued, "I don't know that Naruto had a girlfriend already."

"...!"

Kurumu's self made deduction surprised the two, especially the vampire girl. She didn't think about that possibility at first. She actually has the same thought as Tsukune, maybe that girl was just one of Naruto's acquaintances.

"That girl must be the reason he's been acting strange lately."

"What do you mean, Kurumu-chan?"

Kurumu separated her body from Moka's and answered Tsukune's question. She even acted as if she was a professional detective who had just solved an unfinished criminal scene.

"Tsukune, don't you think it's strange that Naruto often left class alone? He even didn't come to the class this morning."

"Well, yeah if you put it that way, his actions are strange. But still, that doesn't mean that girl is his girlfriend."

Kurumu looked at the human boy with a displeased expression, "You doubt me? I am a succubus. A thing like this obviously falls under our specialty."

"No, but—"

"There is no but, Tsukune. I'm sorry Moka, but please steel your heart. That girl is Naruto's secret girlfriend." Kurumu said before muttering something in lower tone. Her voice still reached Moka and Tsukune's ears though. "To think they already have a house and live together... in the middle of the forest... doing something indecent..."

Tears started to form on Moka's eyes. Several "what if" questions appeared on her mind.

What if Kurumu was right?

What if that girl really Naruto's girlfriend?

What if they really lived together in that house?

What if his attention toward her was her delusion only?

What if the boy didn't feel the same feeling she had toward him?

Question after question flooded Moka's mind until a certain human boy interrupted her thoughts.

"Don't cry Moka-san, we shouldn't make our own conclusions this early. We can only be sure if we go there and ask them directly."

"But, but..."

"Tsukune, I didn't know that you were this heartless. Moka's hurt now; don't give her such false hopes which would be crushed once she heard the truth. The pain to hear the obvious from that person himself would be doubled, no, tripled!"

"What? You're making a groundless conclusion. That girl could be anything. She could be Naruto's acquaintance, friend, family member, or a stranger he just met."

Kurumu didn't seem to pay attention toward Tsukune's retort.

The blue-haired succubus muttered, "How stupid am I for not noticing this sooner. At the club affair, I dragged him away because I want him to act nice towards Moka. Now I know the reason he denied my words. I thought he was denying his feelings, but I was wrong. He already had a girlfriend at the first place. Yes, that's why he said he didn't need my help."

Hearing his friend said something incoherent like that, Tsukune shook Kurumu's body and asked her. "Kurumu-chan? Kurumu-chan? Are you alright?"

The girl who had drowned on her own thoughts suddenly went back to the reality. "Oh. Oh! It's nothing, nothing."

While Tsukune gave Kurumu a puzzled look at her strange behavior, a soft voice came from behind.

"...I'll go there."

It was Moka who said that. Her expression told her two other friends that she wanted to find the truth no matter what it was.

She walked toward the wooden cottage but Kurumu grabbed her hand.

"Wait Moka. Are you sure about this? What if—"

"We'll go with you then."

Again, it was Tsukune who interrupted. Though, the one he cut off was Kurumu this time. Really, did he develop a new habit of interrupting others?

Just like that, the three proceed to the house. It was Tsukune who knocked the front door.

While they were waiting, Kurumu spoke her thoughts.

"I don't think this is a good idea..."

"Come one, Kurumu-chan. We've already agreed to go and ask Naruto about this."

"Who knows what they are doing right now? Maybe they are having an intimate moment together. Or even worse, in the middle… of… making babies?"

"...!"

Her blunt statement succeeded in making her two friends blush. The blue-haired succubus didn't seem to notice as she continued on.

"If it were me, I'd probably get angry at you. I most likely would have stormed down and scolded whoever dared to interrupt me."

Right after she said that, the wooden door opened.

It was Naruto.

And the atmosphere around him was not good. The three could easily notice the frown on his forehead.

_"Uh, oh, this is bad." _was the collective thoughts of Moka, Tsukune, and Kurumu.

Naruto was oblivious about his friends conversation just before. The only thing he knew was that his friends had followed him here even though he had told them not to. One of them even assured him not to worry about it.

"Um, Naruto, we want to ask you something." Moka said while fidgeting her two index fingers. She was feeling nervous. Who knows how much courage she had to muster just to ask that?

Naruto's frown deepened.

Wasn't it him who should've been asking them questions? For example, why did they follow him here?

He had clearly told them not to follow him. He said he could finish this alone and didn't need any help from them.

But they ignored him.

They didn't even apologize for doing so. Their actions could only lead to one conclusion:

They didn't trust him.

"It's me who will be asking the questions here. Why are you following me here? I told you not to come, but yet, all three of you followed me." Naruto raised his tone subconsciously. He wasn't actually angry with them; he only wanted to inquire as to why they ignored his words.

If they didn't show up, his conversation with Mizore and Yukari would have been smoother, he assumed.

Unexpected reactions came from his friends. More accurately, his two female friends, Moka and Kurumu.

On hearing his reply, tears flowed down from Moka's eyes. She pushed his chest and ran into the forest without saying a word.

"You—! Heartless bastard!" Kurumu said in such a cold tone. It was something that both Naruto and Tsukune had never heard before. A pair of devil wings appeared on her back and she left the two boys alone, chasing after Moka.

Naruto had a dumbfounded look on her face.

"Hey Tsukune, did I say something wrong?

"Well, it depends on your answer." Tsukune paused for a moment before continuing, "Is that purple-haired girl upstairs, by any chance, your girlfriend?"

* * *

End of chapter.

This chapter has been beta read by: Jennarous

**A/N**: First and foremost, I must say sorry for the late update; life got tough lately. I just came back from a medical trip together with my dad who had a heart disease. Everything went alright, his operation was a success. The doctor there said he could be back normal again and we'd meet up with the doctor again for a checkup two months after. However, God has another plan for us. He says otherwise. My dad passed away three days after we got back.

Sorry for that, I just want to share what I have in mind with all of you. For you who still have one, or both of your parents, love them. You won't understand until they left you, forever.

**Shameless advertisement:**

I have started another Naruto crossover. It's a Naruto x To Aru Majutsu no Index crossover. The title of the story is Project NARUTO.

Even if you're not familiar with the series, go check my profile page to find it easier. I'm sure you won't feel disappointed when you read it. Since it was created recently, my writing has been improved by a lot since then. That being said, not to brag or something, I know the story is good enough for you to spend some of your precious time reading it.

**See you next chapter!**

**MalZ**


	10. Chapter 10

The night had fallen already. Thousand stars sparkled in the sky as if they were trying to cheer up the crying girl below.

Inside her dormitory room, a girl with waist length, pink-colored hair was lying on her bed. Her beautiful face stained with tears. The sorrowful look on her face indicated that she wasn't able to forget the misunderstanding that happened back in the forest.

Not that she knew it was a misunderstanding, though.

She met Kurumu on her way back to the dorm. It seemed the blue haired succubus rushed to her immediately after she left the wooden cottage because she felt concerned about Moka's well-being. Kurumu said lot of kind words to reassure Moka, but the vampire didn't seem to hear them. When they reached the dorm, Kurumu left Moka on her own, thinking it would be better if she had some time for herself.

While Moka was having her own thoughts, a voice suddenly rang inside her mind.

"Stop crying already, it sickens me!" Moka was startled. She looked at her surroundings, but, she couldn't find anybody. She was the only one in the room.

Who was that? Was it an enemy? Did someone sneak into her room without her noticing?

_"No, that's not right."_ Moka thought.

She tried to calm herself and asked, "W-Who's h-here?"

Even though she had tried to muster the courage to ask those two words, her voice came out as a stutter. She waited a while for a response, but strangely, she didn't receive any.

_"I must be feeling tired and it's making me imagine voices."_

As she thought that, Moka felt a bit at ease. She threw her body on to her bed and was about to cry again when she heard the same voice for the second time.

"Such crybaby. Where is your pride as a vampire!?"

...!

Moka jumped out of the bed and frantically searched her room, but the result was the same as before. She couldn't find anyone there. She tried to do the same thing as she did a minute before: she asked another question.

"W-Who are you?"

She was sure she heard the voice. It was not just her imagination. The voice was so clear just now. Fortunately, Moka didn't have to wait for long this time. A moment after she asked the question, her response came right away.

"Use your brain, I am you."

"...Me?"

Moka asked in hesitation. If she were alright, she wouldn't have to ask that question. She should have known who was talking with her. After all, she had already met her before, although not physically.

"Yes, I am the other you, the one sealed inside this stupid rosary."

Moka grasped her rosary. Now she knew who was talking with her. It was her other self who had beaten Kurumu mercilessly and almost killed the succubus, that is, if Tsukune didn't stand in her way. The owner of the voice just now, was the same person who fought against Naruto before she got sealed inside the rosary again.

Moka didn't like her. Her other self had hurt her friends. Nothing good would come from her, especially at this time.

"What do you want from me?"

"Hmph, such a naïve way of thinking," the voice said before continuing, "We share the same body, I can't let you do stupid things like committing suicide or something. I will disappear if you do that."

Moka was confused. She thought her other self would say something cruel to her again. She never thought that her response would be something like that. Even though her other self said that in such a harsh tone, Moka could feel that her other self was concerned for her; even if it seemed that it was for her benefit alone. Moka felt slightly relieved that her other self didn't seem as bad as she thought.

Moka started thinking about her other self's words. She didn't try to commit suicide, but she didn't deny that the option had once appeared on her mind.

"...I won't do that."

There was a small pause between their conversations. Inner Moka didn't say anything for a while as she was thinking about what to say next.

Not long after, the same voice started to speak again, "Now that you've stopped crying, what you will do next?"

Now, the situation was reversed. This time, it was Moka who was unable to give the answer right away. She had thought about it several times already, but the right solution hadn't occurred to her yet. She didn't know what to do. She needed someone else's help.

"I-I don't know..."

"Pathetic," Inner Moka said with disgust. She then continued her words and said, "And you dare to call yourself a vampire."

Moka was about to cry again upon hearing her inner self said that. However, she held back her tears and yelled back,

"So what if I really don't know what I have to do! If you know everything, tell me what I need to do to get rid of these feelings! You don't know either, do you?"

No one could see it, but Inner Moka was smirking at her outer self's words.

"Of course, unlike you, I know what to do."

Moka was surprised.

Her other self claimed that she knew what had to be done in this situation. Moka didn't know if she could believe her, but she had no one else to talk right now. She was desperately in need of some help, as the heavy feeling on her chest was unbearable. Since it was her other self, it was perfectly fine to listen to her words, right?

"Then tell me!"

"Lower your voice, weakling. You have no right to order me around like that." Inner Moka sneered at hearing her other self's demanding voice.

"Oh!" Moka realized that she just yelled again, albeit subconsciously. Her nature was that of a kind girl who didn't like violence, so yelling at others like that was a rare thing to see from her, "I'm sorry, please tell me what I should do."

"Hmph, I doubt you will follow my words even if I tell you what the right thing to do is."

"..."

Moka thought about it. Could her other self's advice ease her feelings? What if she was trying to deceive her? Would it hurt her friends later? She didn't know the answer to those questions and she didn't know if she could believe what her other self was about to say.

As Moka was hesitated, her inner self spoke again, "Since it's no use to tell you what I have in mind, I will leave you and go back to the depths of this stupid rosary."

"Ah, wait—"

Moka clutched her rosary as she tried to call her other self back. However, she received no answer.

"Please don't go, just tell me what to do. As long as it can help me and doesn't hurt my friends, I'll do everything you say."

There was a deafening silence in her room. No sound could be heard as Moka was waiting her other self to reply to her. However, she stayed silent for a while. Moka was about to give up and went to her bed. She thought she should go to sleep now. It might help her ease this uneasy feeling she had now.

"...Is that so? If what you say is true, maybe I can help you."

"...!" Moka widened her eyes in surprise. Her other self's voice came back!

Little did she know that Inner Moka was doing it on purpose. Inner Moka was only bluffing when she said that she would go back to the rosary. It was all to gain advantage over her other self.

"Yes, I'll do everything you say if you promise me that you won't hurt my friends again." Outer Moka said clearly.

She brushed off any hesitation she had before. Just for this time, she would try to trust her other self and would listen to her advice. However, if her advice could hurt her friends in any way, she would never listen to her other self's words again.

"Good," Inner Moka paused for a moment before continuing, "Now listen, the first thing you have to do is..."

* * *

In front of a wooden cottage, Naruto was looking at Tsukune. He then asked his fellow human a question.

"Can you repeat your question, Tsukune?"

Naruto did hear Tsukune correctly; however, he could not believe his ears. Both Moka's strange reaction and Kurumu's slap was only caused by such a misunderstanding?

Just because they thought that the purple-haired girl, Mizore, was his girlfriend, they acted that way?

_"If I were Shikamaru, I'd just lie on my back watching clouds and refer to this problem as another troublesome situation._"

Completely obvious as to what was going on inside his blond friend's head, Tsukune let out a sigh.

"You heard me right, Naruto. I won't repeat my question again, and you know, I'm still waiting for your answer."

Naruto looked at Tsukune. His expression could hardly be read, as he was thinking something beyond the human boy's grasp.

Naruto shook his head. "No, she isn't... How could she become my girlfriend if we only just met?"

So this was clearly a misunderstanding.

The one who started this unfortunate turn of event was none other than a certain blue-haired succubus. Too bad she wasn't here to hear Naruto's explanation.

Tsukune thought this current situation was not something he could overlook. That being said, he started explaining everything that had happened from the moment they started following him. Of course all of the information he relayed to Naruto was based on his own understanding of the matter.

Tsukune left out the sensitive parts, such as a certain girl's feeling from his explanation. It was better for him not to say anything about that, because he knew he was as clueless as his blond friend regarding the girl's feelings.

"Say Naruto, what are you going to do now?"

"Sigh... Of course I'm going to clear up this misunderstanding as soon as possible."

"Looking at the current situation, do you think everything will go smoothly?"

Naruto looked into distance. Even though the misunderstanding could easily be clarified, other things wouldn't. One of the things that Naruto felt was important was trust, and he didn't know if he could trust his friends, or rather, could they trust him?

The question would never be answered if he never took the first step.

He needed to find Moka and Kurumu first. Once he found them, he had to explain everything to them. He hoped they were willing to listen to his words, and maybe they could give him suggestions about Yukari and Mizore's problems at school.

With that thought in mind, Naruto looked at Tsukune and said, "I'll go find Moka and Kurumu. I know you want to help, Tsukune, but it will be much faster if I do this alone." Naruto said before continuing, "Sorry Tsukune, I'll make a clone to accompany you to the dorm."

"It's alright, I know I can't do much to help you." Tsukune forced a smile on his face, "I wish you good luck then."

Naruto quickly made a clone to go with Tsukune before saying, "Alright, you go with him to the dorm, I'll search the forest now, see you later, Tsukune."

The blond said that, and immediately kicked off the ground to start looking for Moka and Kurumu.

Tsukune could only nod his head and follow Naruto's clone. He could do nothing but follow what the blond had said. It pained him on the inside that he couldn't do anything in this kind of situation. He wanted to help his friends, but he was only an ordinary human boy who ended up in this school of monsters.

What should he do? Was this place really suitable for him? Even Naruto, who was a human like him, had special abilities that made him on par, if not stronger than any of the monsters in this school.

Tsukune had already tried to leave Youkai Academy before. Now, he thought about trying again. If he left this place, he could have a normal life like a normal high school boy would have. He didn't know how he ended up here in the first place.

However, he had promised his friends that he wouldn't leave this place. So, that option was not plausible.

So, what should he do to become a little more useful for his friends?

As he walked together with Naruto's clone, Tsukune pondered his predicament.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside a certain wooden cottage in the forest, a conversation between two girls was happening.

"Hey, Yukari, what do you think?" Mizore asked.

...?

Upon hearing the question, Yukari had a questioning look on her face. She did not understand what the other girl was referring to.

"About what, Mizore-san?"

The small witch threw back a question. Actually, being the genius she was, she had an idea as to what it was about; however, she didn't want to make a baseless assumption.

"I'm talking about Naruto's words." Mizore replied, only to get a deep frown from the little girl. It seemed Yukari was still wary about the matter, but she would not deny the fact that his words were still ringing in her head now.

_Even with the bad rumor going around the other students, I don't care. I don't hate you because both of you seem to be good people._

That was what he said to them.

The blond didn't mind the fact that both she and Mizore were treated as outcasts in their school. Students there didn't like them for more than one reason. For Yukari, it was mostly because of her childish behavior and her tendency to prank her classmates, even if she only did that to get attention from others. Even if she was a genius, she was still a child by heart. She wanted to be acknowledged.

"I don't know, Mizore-san." Yukari said with a small voice before continuing, "What about you? What do you think?"

Despite hearing her friend's question, Mizore didn't give an immediate reply; she was looking elsewhere.

To be precise, the purple-haired girl was looking through the glass window. Yukari followed her gaze and found that she was looking at the two boys who still hadn't gone back to their dorms.

Since it was pretty late already, and the wooden cottage wasn't well lit, Yukari didn't notice the red tint on her friend's cheek.

"I've considered his words..." Mizore finally answered Yukari's question, "I don't think he was lying when he said that."

"But—"

"Yukari, do you think we can hide from the outside world forever?"

"..."

"Don't you want to be acknowledged? Don't you want to have more friends?"

"I..." Yukari's voice trailed off for a brief moment, she was forcing her brain to work harder to find the answers. Unfortunately for Mizore, Yukari already knew the answer, though she didn't want to admit it.

"...I don't believe him! He was lying, he must be lying! He has already lied to us once before!"

Upon hearing her friend suddenly snap, Mizore turned her body toward her and asked, "Why are you so angry? Is that your way of showing denial? You are smart, Yukari. I know you already know what the right thing to do in this situation is."

After she said that, Mizore walked toward a bedroom located not far away from their position.

She entered the room and closed the door, leaving the little witch to have her own thoughts.

* * *

Slightly more than thirty minutes had passed since Naruto began his searching.

With his speed - and some help from the clones he made - the blond jinchūriki had searched Youkai Academy's dense forest thoroughly. However, he had not been able to find any sign of the two girls.

He only hadn't checked one place yet.

His mind must be so clouded for him to forget checking that place. After all, where would she go if not the girls' dorm?

Naruto wanted to blame himself for not thinking about that option from the start. He would have berated himself, but there was no time to do so. The most important thing he needed to do right now was to find and clarify some issues.

So, he made his way toward the girls' dorm.

He hadn't arrived there yet - there was still twenty meters left between him and the dorm's entrance - but he saw her there, walking towards him.

It was the girl he was looking for. It was the same girl who ran away from him and the others when she heard his question.

Despite the dim light around that place, Naruto knew that he couldn't have been mistaken. He was sure the girl who was walking at such a steady pace was none other than Akashiya Moka.

It only took her few moments to close the distance between her and Naruto.

For quite a while, both of them didn't exchange any words. They just stared into each other's eyes while a pleasant silence was taking place.

Naruto didn't know as to what to say. All the words he had prepared on his way were all but forgotten.

The reason was simple.

He couldn't read the expression Moka was having right now.

At first, he was thinking that she would show him an angry face, or maybe she still had that pained expression she had earlier this evening.

However, none of those were present. At this moment, the distance between them was a mere one meter.

"Moka—"

He was forced to stop his sentence after saying that single word which is the vampire's name. It was because the pink-haired girl suddenly lunged toward him.

He didn't know why, but the girl threw herself to his direction.

So he did the only thing he could at that moment. Naruto caught her body so his hands were on her shoulders.

"Naruto..." Moka said while holding one of Naruto's hands placed on her shoulder. She slowly moved it toward her chest, right where her rosary was, "I'm sorry."

As Naruto was still confused with her strange action, and words, he didn't notice his hand had removed her rosary-shaped seal.

The moment he realized what happened, the pink-haired girl wasn't there anymore.

A powerful kick connected to his stomach, sending the blond boy few meters backwards.

Inner Moka stood there, holding her rosary with two of her fingers.

"As reluctant as I am to say this, thank you for releasing me," She said while pocketing the silver-colored rosary.

Naruto got up from his position and asked with a higher tone, his eyes boring into the vampire girl standing a few meters away from him.

"What did you say to Moka? I know she wouldn't do that on her own will."

He received a scoff as an answer. The silver-haired vampire's face darkened as she spoke up.

"I am Moka," she said, emphasizing each word with a tint of anger in her voice. "That pink-haired weakling who can only cry like a baby is merely a fake personality made by this stupid rosary. In the first place, she doesn't even exist in this world." Inner Moka paused for a moment before continuing, "And no, I didn't say anything bad to her, or even try to affect her mind. She was well aware of what I was saying to her."

Naruto was about to say something to, but was interrupted midway.

"Didn't you know that she was having a hard time? I just gave her what she needed – she doesn't want to meet you or any of your friends for a while. She just wants to be alone until time heals her hurt feelings."

"But you-"

Once again, his words were stopped midway.

"I know you care about her well-being, but what about me? I have been imprisoned inside the seal for years, you should know better than everyone else about how it feels. I just want to have a little freedom while giving her enough time to recover."

After she said that, Inner Moka walked past the stupefied blond. He didn't know what to say anymore.

Her words were correct. Sometimes, people just need time to heal... He knew it better than anyone else from his past experiences.

Also, about her other self who was trapped in the seal, she must feel so lonely and isolated; just like the tailed-beasts did when they got sealed inside their jinchūriki's body.

Consequently, he did nothing.

He didn't try to stop this Moka, nor did he try to take away the rosary from her and use it to seal her again.

He only watched her as her silhouette disappeared in the darkness of the night.

* * *

**End of chapter.**

**A/N: Short, I know. I promise the next chapter will be longer.**

**Shameless advertising: I have another Naruto crossover story called Project NARUTO; although you're not familiar with the other fandom, you might want to take a look at it. **

**See you next chapter.**

**MalZ**


End file.
